


порой случается

by simbay



Series: порой случается [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Human!Bill
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 52,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: даже могущественного демона можно легко обмануть





	1. кот в коробке

**Author's Note:**

> shit happens  
> кратко: бытовуха семейства Пайнс и Билла, которого обманули. никакого поганого слеша. куча отсылок на все подряд.образ хумана билла принадлежит life-writer, я буду париться с описаниями, но чтоб уж наверняка. глава была написана до серии о поместье нортвестов со всем вытекающими последствиями.  
> сорьк, если веду себя, как самодовольный олух, я вас всех люблю  
> https://ficbook.net/collections/4243048 - сборник фиков, относящихся к "пс"  
> http://i.imgur.com/8ft9Owi.jpg - вся суть
> 
> фанарт от ikki-jen  
> http://i.imgur.com/YVn18if.jpg (03), http://i.imgur.com/4JeZiAE.gif (10)  
> http://i.imgur.com/UE0ODLU.jpg (35), http://i.imgur.com/vOHqse0.jpg (05, 10)  
> вне глав  
> http://i.imgur.com/ilaWAMj.jpg, http://i.imgur.com/asohtfM.png  
> комикс (15)  
> http://i.imgur.com/frz5sSo.jpg, http://i.imgur.com/uDGNues.jpg  
> просто комикс  
> http://i.imgur.com/YHoDKYK.jpg, http://i.imgur.com/gAxo2fX.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/6JHKVlE.jpg, http://i.imgur.com/EpUxNXd.jpg  
> Hikari Zako:  
> http://i.imgur.com/bmmvZqD.jpg (27), http://i.imgur.com/l4U835a.jpg  
> прочие арты  
> http://i.imgur.com/el0qsI0.jpg, http://i.imgur.com/MWb8FKv.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/Jg581pD.jpg (Shojotae), http://i.imgur.com/iDhZMo6.jpg (анон, 05)

Кто говорил, что демона нельзя обмануть, или, например, что демоны не ошибаются?

Демон вполне может ошибиться. И попасть в глупую ловушку, устроенную этим мерзким отвратительным человеком _какямогпопастьсячертподери_ по имени Стэнфорд Пайнс. Да... Стэн Пайнс... Это ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНОЕ ощущение того, что такой могущественный демон разума, как БИЛЛ, мог попасться в такую глупую западню ЭТОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА. От этих ЛЮДЕЙ одни проблемы: сначала он работал за "спасибо" на эту толстую куклу чревовещателя, потом Сосна с его проблемным телом, которое НЕ МОЖЕТ НОРМАЛЬНО ФУНКЦИОНИРОВАТЬ, теперь это.

Все, позор на его шляпу! Остальные демоны его засмеют, потому что невозможно быть великим демоном разума, попадая при этом в ловушки, устроенные людьми. И ладно еще Сосна или Гидеон, но нет же, его _попросту обманул_ Стэнфорд Пайнс и его чертов портал. Билл как знал, что _что-то тут не так_ , когда увидел приоткрытую дверь в подвал. Старший Пайнс основательно прятал свое творение, огородил так, что даже Билл не мог туда проникнуть, хотя не был существом из плоти и крови. А теперь промахнулся... как думалось Сайферу. Кто надоумил его посмотреть туда? Лучше бы он поджидал снаружи. Любопытство кошку сгубило. Теперь некогда величественный демон разума Билл Сайфер, как кошка в коробке - ни жив, ни мертв.

Правда, всю его хваленую силушку упрятали не в кошачье, а в это отвратительное человеческое _чертподерикакойпозорикаксэтимжить_ тощее тело, которое блокировало все его способности. Он даже не может выйти из него. Даже пошевелиться. Стэнфорд Пайнс, будь он неладен, подготовил свою ловушку основательно. Стоит сейчас рядом, смотрит сверху вниз. Ухмыляется.

Правильно говорила Гаап - не связывайся с людьми. Не заключай контракты. Она старше, ей надо было верить. Но до приезда близнецов в этот городок все шло как по маслу, контракты были успешны, и даже тот провал с Гидеоном был не так обиден. Но тогда его облапошило семейство Пайнс, оно сделало это и во второй раз (неосознанно), и сейчас... Билл скалится. _Скалится._ Это вообще очень странно и непривычно. Он вроде недавно был в человеческом теле, опять отвык?

\- Билл Сайфер, - голос Стэнфорда Пайнса эхом откликается от темных стен подземной лаборатории. Его усмешка все шире. - Вот ты и попался.

\- Доигра-а-аеш-ш-ш-шься... - шипит Билл с пола, пытаясь встать хотя бы на колени из позы лежа. Это тело, тело, в которое его запихнул этот чертов Стэнфорд... оно отвратительное, долговязое и неуклюжее, словно тот, кто его создал, специально сделал его наиболее неудобным. Оно даже не может ровно стоять на коленях - в глазах все плывет и кружится, а к горлу подступает тошнота. Какое же это отвратительное чувство, какие же эти человеческие тела ужасные и неудобные. Ха-ха, они еще и боль испытывают! Какие же люди глупые, раз не избавились от таких мешков с мясом до сих пор! Билл царапает землю, пытаясь добраться до ноги Пайнса-старшего. - Ты у меня еще допляшеш-ш-ш-шься, я тебе ш-ш-шею сверну-у-у...

\- Ты? Свернешь? - Стэнфорд громко смеется. Билл морщится - слишком громко. Аж голова болит. И боль в этот раз _не такая восхитительная_ , как в теле Сосны. Он морщится и шипит еще громче. Стэн наклоняется к Биллу сверху и весело фыркает. В лицо, черт, фыркает. Билл щурится и пытается рукой достать до его лица, но даже не достает до этого ужасного человека и роняет ее на землю. - Я заранее все предусмотрел. Как и ты тридцать лет тому назад. Ты сейчас не сильнее котенка. Ты ведь знаешь, что такое "котенок", Билл?

Нет, он определенно издевается. Билл пытается выдавить еще хоть что-нибудь, но язык его не слушается, и он может только с ненавистью смотреть на этого человека. Вы посмотрите! Он чувствует себя царем горы. Победил демона. Запер его в жалком человеческом теле. Теперь еще и потребует что-нибудь, или отомстит за то, что произошло тридцать лет назад. Билл плохо знает сегодняшнего Стэнфорда Пайнса, но уверен, что он совсем не изменился за эти года.

Может, если бы не эта ужасающая усталость, Билл бы еще поиграл со Стэнфордом в гляделки. Этот человек смотрит на него сейчас так, будто бы Сайфер никогда и не был величественным демоном, который чуть не разрушил разум Стэна совсем недавно и который не сотворил то, что случилось тридцать лет назад. Его поймали. Обыграли. Надули. Какой позор. Гаап наверняка смеется над ним из своих порталов.

\- У меня к тебе деловое предложение, одноглазый, - Стэн вдруг начинает смеяться, уже во второй раз. Билл с ненавистью смотрит на него с пола и скребет пальцем по земле. - Хотя да, прости, _теперь-то_ у тебя два глаза! Ну, как тебе, а? Ах да, прости, чего ж я интересуюсь, вот старый дурак! Ты же уже был в человеческом теле, совсем недавно! Понравилось тело моего племянника?

Последние слова он произносит настолько жестко и холодно, что Биллу на мгновение становится страшно от того, что его, как оказалось, раскрыли. Но он все равно потерпел крах в тот день, хуже быть уже не может. Даже не сжег дневник в те минуты, когда тот был у него в руках. Даже не попытался. Отвлекся на Падающую Звезду. Позор. Смейся, смейся, Гаап! Ты имеешь право.

\- Катись к ч-ш-ш-шерту... - шипит Сайфер, уже не в силах удерживать сознание. Перед самым мгновением, когда он, _существобезслабостейпорождениечистойэнергии_ , создание мета-мира, теряет сознание, он слышит удаляющийся голос ненавистного Стэнфорда Пайнса.

\- У меня есть предложение. И ты не сможешь от него отказаться.

А не работа ли это Билла - предлагать сделки?


	2. сделка

Уй, а голова-то как трещит, да так трещит, словно всю прошлую ночь он беспробудно пил... Так, стоп. Стоп! Что за мысли? Откуда он помнит про последствия принятия алкоголя? В последний раз, когда он прикасался к этой ереси, ему было настолько плохо, что даже после _выхода_ из физического тела его еще подташнивало. Тошнило. Его мета-форму. Смех, да и только. Кажется, это были двадцатые года и "сухой закон", когда он пообещал кому-то партию контрабанды... Старые добрые времена с удачными сделками. Не то, что сейчас. После того случая он вообще не прикасался к алкоголю, а Гаап и другие демоны еще долго напоминали ему об этом случае. Но это ладно. Ладно. Это были просто дружественные шутки (как будто демоны знают, что такое "дружба").

\- Га-а-а-ап, будь ты проклята...

Билл хрипит и переворачивается на бок, точнее пытается, но мягкая поверхность под ним вдруг испаряется, и он падает вниз и со стуком ударяется о твердый деревянный пол головой, после чего хватается за ушибленное место и лежит в такой позе еще несколько минут. Когда голова уже не болит при каждой попытке пошевелиться, он с тихим ворчанием пытается встать, но что-то мягкое и тяжелое не дает ему этого сделать, и первые несколько минут некогда великий и могущественный (ладно, это уже походит на издевательство) демон сражается с невидимым врагом, который окружает его со всех сторон. Он резко открывает глаза и мгновение смотрит на своего "противника", которым оказывается простое ватное одеяло.

Молчание. Билл с тихим стоном мысленно дает себе подзатыльник и откидывается назад, опять ударяясь головой о твердый пол. Кажется, сегодня у кое-кого неудачный день... _СТЭН ПАЙНС,_ \- ах да, точно. Вдвойне неудачный день. Билл громко шипит и с грациозностью пьяной ламы вскакивает с места, не отпуская одеяло. Пока он в этом жалком теле, которое крепко держит его, то он не имеет права его калечить. Это тебе не временное пребывание в теле Сосны, там-то он имел право делать все, что захочет. Оглядываясь по сторонам, некогда... ах да, теперь _простой человек_ Билл Сайфер осторожно рассматривает свое окружение, в это же время строя план побега. Ладно, не может он выйти свободно из тела - выйдет насильно. Как было с Сосной. Идеальный план, а пока можно побыть мирной овечкой в глазах у Стэнфорда.

Комната, в которую его очевидно притащил Пайнс-старший, большими размерами не отличается (это было ожидаемо), а из мебели тут стоял лишь старый шкаф, кровать, с которой Биллу посчастливилось упасть _какой позор_ и... да вроде бы и все. Правда, на стене красуется парочка старых картин с клоунами, а около двери висит старое треснувшее зеркало. Зеркало! Отлично, то, что нужно!

Едва не споткнувшись по пути до желанного предмета, Сайфер резко останавливается напротив зеркала и с ужасом хватает себя за светлые крашенные (какой ужас) волосы. Кто бы ни был предыдущим хозяином этого тела, у него был отвратительный вкус. Если это тело Стэнфорд Пайнс вообще у кого-то крал - но вряд ли бы он специально создавал носитель для Билла, учитывая затратность создания клонов... хотя, у клонов нет души, хм. Забавно. Как и у близнецов.

Отвратительный долговязый юноша, которому наверняка едва-едва исполнилось двадцать лет. Или больше - Билл не был силен в определении возраста людей, а никаких воспоминаний у этой приготовленной для него болванки не было. Хотя нет, точно не больше двадцати - такие ужасные прически с длинными челками носили только глупые молодые люди, вроде того черноволосого парня Рыжухи. Билл оттягивает веко и с ужасом смотрит на свой глаз - красный. Словно в хлорированной воде искупался. Кожа, если судить по рукам, смуглая, но лицо у него бледное и почти белое. Лопоухий. Нет, Стэнфорд определенно специально подобрал это тело. Черные волосы с покрашенной золотистой челкой - _ха-ха, Билл, твои любимые цвета!_

Сайфер с отвращением смотрит в зеркало и ударяет кулаком по стеклу. Ха-ха, было бы смешно, если бы оно треснуло, но это тело настолько слабое, что ничего не происходит. Кто бы сомневался. Стэнфорд Пайнс - просто мастер своего дела, с таким человеком Билл еще не встречался. Вот повезло, так повезло. _Будь ты проклят!_ \- едва удерживает себя от плевка на пол Билл и, пошатываясь, плетется к кровати. Садится на нее, но не откидывается назад - предыдущие два раза научили. Демоны по своей природе не должны уставать, что же ему так нехорошо?

Последствия слияния? Синхронизация с болванкой прошла не так успешно, как надо? За этими мыслями Билл даже не слышит скрипа открывающейся двери, а от раздумий его отвлекает до боли знакомый смех Стэнфорда Пайнса. Тот, кажется, чертовски доволен.

\- Ну как тебе твое новое пристанище? - он подходит к зеркалу и трет щетину, после чего поправляет свою красную феску. Билл щурится. - Я, между прочим, еще старался подобрать. Иначе бы ты торчал в теле толстяка. Или женщины. А женщины... ну, знаешь, с их телами много проблем.

Стэнфорд ухмыляется.

\- Я знаю, - шипит Билл, скалясь. Этот человек ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО думает, что у Билла не было сделок с женщинами?! Или он опять пытается выдавить из себя парочку шуток, понятных лишь ему самому?! С Билла хватило этого и тридцать лет назад, когда он наблюдал за ним и его братом. Но нет, он опять продолжает. Как по старой доброй традиции. Будь ты проклят, Стэнфорд Пайнс! - Но дело не в этом. Совсем не в этом.

Он скидывает одеяло, обнажая костлявые плечи, и делает шаг в сторону ненавистного ему человека. Стэнфорд поворачивается и с иронией смотрит на Сайфера. Тут даже не надо ничего говорить - он прекрасно знает, что Билл сейчас попытается сделать. Это слишком очевидно, этот демон еще не может осознать бедственность своего положения и свою ничтожность.

\- Я убью тебя! Придушу голыми руками! Мерзкий человек, что ты сделал со мной и моей силой?! - рычит Билл и делает резкий прыжок вперед и накидывается на Пайнса-старшего. Ладно, это все равно внезапно. После того, как они вдвоем валятся на пол, Стэн, не долго думая, ударяет кулаком нападавшего в живот, из-за чего тот с громким стоном откатывается в сторону и сворачивается клубочком. - Ах ты-ы-ы...

\- Ха, хоть чему-то меня научила Колумбия!

Стэнфорд будто и не удивлен - встает с пола, с деловитым видом отряхивает костюм и мельком косится на Билла - тот продолжает держаться за живот, еще не в силах понять, что произошло. Он подходит к некогда демону и равнодушно смотрит на него сверху вниз. Сайфер пытается дотянуться рукой до ноги этого проклятого человека, как и тогда, но в этот раз сделать это ему уже не дает кое-что другое. Кто-то несильно наступает на протянутую ладонь сверху. Даже не до конца - просто держит. Стэн тяжело вздыхает.

\- Послушай, демон. Ты же сам хвалился тем, что знаешь кучу вещей, что же ты до сих пор не поймешь одной простой истины?

Билл молча сверлит Стэна взглядом. Пайнс-старший усмехается.

\- Я - единственный, кто знает, как вызволить тебя из этого тела. Я вызволю, но при одном условии. Небольшом таком, ты даже не соскучишься, пока будешь платить за возвращение своего настоящего облика, - Стэн щелкает пальцами. - Сделка.

\- С какой стати я должен соглашаться на такую опасную авантюру?!

Скривив лицо, демон громко фыркает. Ну да, нашел дурака. Все равно он знает способ, как вылезти из этого отвратительного тела, надо лишь поступить так же, как делал Сосна перед их сделкой. Не спать пару дней. И вуаля - тело не сможет функционировать, а Билл вновь будет свободен. Может он даже отомстит, если не плюнет на это дело далеко и надолго. Нужны ему еще проблемы с этим семейством.

\- Знаю я цену твоим обещаниям. Да и ты меня так просто не отпустишь после того, что я сделал с твоим братцем и племянником! Это все ваша человеческая глупость - делать что-то ради родственников. Ересь и не более.

\- В этот раз все по-другому, - Стэн не выглядит так, словно он шутит; Билл хмурится, смотря ему в глаза. Ему это все не нравится. Абсолютно. С этим человеком лучше дела не иметь, он это уже познал на своей шкуре два раза. Тридцать лет назад и сейчас, правда в первый раз победа была на его стороне. - Ты помогаешь мне исправить то, что ты натворил тогда, а я возвращаю тебе тело. Ничего сложного. Даже в _таком виде_ ты легко сможешь мне помочь.

Он выжидающе смотрит на демона. Кажется, сейчас все серьезно. Не то, что в то время, когда этот тогда еще юнец... а, не столь важно. Билл кривит лицо и раздумывает над тем, что это будет прекрасным времяпрепровождением во время выполнения его плана. Перед ним откроются те знания, которые до этого были недоступны для ока демона. Осталось только работать все ночи напролет и...

\- Я согласен.

Они пожимают друг другу руки, и Билу сей жест кажется до боли знакомым и противным одновременно. Раньше он означал его безоговорочную победу, не то, что сейчас. _Ну мы еще посмотрим, чем все это закончится, Стэнфорд Пайнс,_ \- Билл ухмыляется во весь рот.


	3. их ошибки

... когда Стэн сказал, что нахлебников не держит, Билл думает, что он, должно быть, пошутил. Потому что он и так заставил его помогать ему в одном нехитром дельце тридцатилетней давности в обмен на возвращение своего прекрасного мета-тела, а теперь что, выходит, что ему еще и работать в этом убогом заведении с фальшивыми монстрами нужно? Нет, _определенно_ , Стэнфорд Пайнс - ужасный человек. Удивительно, как он не родился демоном, Биллу не хочется иметь дело со Стэном уже сейчас, а ведь он только человек.

\- Сначала подумай о том, чем все это обернется. Я не собираюсь быть твоей верной собачкой на привязи, и если малой выведет меня из себя, я могу сделать что-нибудь _нехорошее_ , ну, знаешь, пырну его ножом, - Билл, о, какой позор, пытается выкрутиться, как может. Ему совершенно не хочется делать то, что делают обычные люди. Его и так заставили в этом теле сидеть, так еще и требуют, чтобы он, ха-ха, работал (вот смеху-то будет у демонов, когда они узнают)! Приходится идти на такой грязный прием, как угрозы, хотя когда он вообще боялся таких трюков? Главное - цель, а не средства ее достижения! Наверное. - У тебя много тесаков на кухне, так что...

\- Тронешь детей хоть пальцем - тела своего назад не получишь, - Стэнфорд дает Биллу многозначительный взгляд и отворачивается, даже не реагируя на последующие попытки достучаться до него. _Ах ты ж провокатор поганый,_ \- у Билла нервно дергается один глаз. - Да-да, скажи еще, что ты воплощение чистой энергии, и что _мне_ тебя не одолеть. Уже тридцать лет прошло, а до сих пор помню то, что тогда случилось.

\- Смейся-смейся, - шипит Сайфер, следуя за Стэном в коридоре. До рокового момента встречи с близнецами осталось всего ничего. Узнают ли они его? Увидит ли Билл смешение эмоций на лице Диппера? Хм, пожалуй, ради такого можно было и потерпеть несколько дней мучительного пребывания в теле человека. Ах, эти люди. - Когда сделаем то-что-тебе-нужно, то я устрою тебе _такое_ , что ты вмиг пожалеешь о том, что сотворил со мной на это время. Глупый смертный!..

\- Да-да, это мы уже слышали, - Стэн отмахивается от Билла и открывает дверь в торговый зал. Там слышны голоса Вопросительного Знака, Рыжухи и Падающей Звезды. Но не Сосны. _Неужто себя не повеселю?_ \- даже как-то расстроился Сайфер, выглядывая из-за плеча Стэнфорда. Ухмыляется - не-е-ет, все на месте. Громко кашлянув, тем самым привлекая к себе внимание собравшегося здесь народа, Пайнс-старший с самым будничным выражением лица, которое выражалось в недовольстве жизнью, проворчал. - У вас тут помощничек объявился, встречайте.

\- Ха-ха-ха, я думаю, я могу не представляться - ведь целых _два_ человека прекрасно знают о том, кто я и как меня зовут, - Билл делает шаг вперед и с усмешкой наблюдает за замешательством Диппера и простым любопытством его сестры. Что ж, она всегда была странной. Но это нормально, правда. Для этого уж городка. - Меня зовут _Билл Сайфер_ , и благодаря этому человеку я буду работать в этой унылой хиба... ай!

Постепенно нарочито радостный тон Билла уходит на "нет", а после почти-употребления слова "хибара" он мрачнеет окончательно и получает сильный шлепок по спине от Стэна, да такой, что тот аж воздух из легких выбивает. Нет, все же даже этот мучительный страх на лице Сосны не стоит таких мучений в этом теле. Поскорей бы уже вернуться в мета-форму. К черту месть, он просто устроит себе выходные в параллельной вселенной, где будет слушать наставления от Гаап. Поежившись, Сайфер раздраженно косится на Стэна (тот и ухом не повел) и кривит лицо.

Как же он ненавидит это место. И этих людей.

Как же тут мерзко и холодно. А эта дурацкая зеленая футболка с символом хибары от холода не спасает (смотрите, Стэнфорд не пожадничал на футболку, о чудо!), дырявые кроссовки предыдущего хозяина тела - тем более.

Диппер, кажется, все еще не верит. Ну оно и ясно, Биллу до сих пор кажется, что это все действительно простая иллюзия, и Стэнфорд Пайнс не нашел способ запечатать его, могущественного демона, в этом жалком теле. Чрезмерное внимание Сосны и куча дурацких вопросов несомненно раздражают, и от того, чтобы шикнуть на мальчишку и сделать что-либо еще похуже, Билла останавливают только две вещи: незримый контроль Стэнфорда и напоминание о том, что его ждет, если он тронет Сосну.

\- Если ты не перестанешь смотреть на меня, я использую вилки и сделаю тебя своей копией... своего бывшего тела, - Билл нависает над Диппером и щурит глаза. Он, конечно же, врет - Стэнфорд рядом, тут не разгуляешься. Конечно, его обещание не особо пугает Сайфера, учитывая прошлый неудачный опыт с чужим телом и быстрый выход из него, но рисковать не стоит. Диппер громко фыркает в ответ.

\- Ага, как же! - он тычет знатно погрызенной ручкой в лицо Билла, вызывая у него отвращение и злость одновременно. Фу, как же мерзки некоторые людские привычки. Сосна хмурится. - Думаешь, обманул дядю, нанялся сюда на работу и можешь следить за нами? Как бы не так!

\- Да я скорее бы повесился, - уныло ворчит себе под нос Билл, отводя взгляд в сторону. Сосна ищет черную кошку там, где ее нет. Ох уж этот ребенок. Нет, конечно, Биллу и правда следовало бы приглядывать за этим юнцом, чтобы тот не докопался до важных тайн, но... не таким же варварским способом. И, тем более, он не раскрывал бы имя. _Ладно, пусть думает то, что хочет,_ \- Сайфер без всякого интереса смотрит на Диппера и громко зевает. Тот раздраженно фыркает и уходит к сестре, начиная шептать ей что-то на ухо.

 _Ох уж эти дети,_ \- Сайфер провожает уходящих из комнаты близнецов взглядом. Они все же пошли искать несуществующую кошку в пустой комнате. Побездельничать с Рыжухой, которая на удивление оказалась единственной адекватной представительницей вида «гомо сапиенс» и не пыталась подозревать его (о чудо!), не удалось - Пайнс-старший отправляет Билла орудовать неизвестным предметом с таинственным названием «метла» (такие, кажется, были у ведьм в Средневековье, пока их не сожгли), за что получает неодобрительный взгляд от бывшего демона и тихую ругань.

Какой позор. Он тут помогает. _Помогает_. Полезен, как тумбочка. Гаап засмеет его, вот точно.

\- Стэнфорд Пайнс, ты знаешь? У тебя ужасный внук, - посмеивается Билл, подходя к Стэну сзади. Они встречаются взглядами. - Он лезет туда, куда не следует. Это может плохо закончиться...

Он, конечно же, говорит о полном уничтожении сообщества Слепого Глаза. Стэнфорд хмурится и кивает. Они оба понимают эту маленькую и простую истину. Ее слишком сложно не понять.

\- Сегодня ночью я жду тебя около сломанного автомата. Пора начинать исправлять хотя бы _мои_ ошибки.


	4. их секреты

\- Ты слишком громко работал прошлой ночью, ты знаешь? - у Сосны, как оказалось, очень хороший слух. Слишком хороший. Любопытной Варваре на базаре нос оторвали, а ему следовало бы открутить уши. - Ты бы потише орудовал пилой... или что там так скрипело, а то знаешь, _я тебя прекрасно слышал!_

Диппер, не смотря на свои двенадцать лет, чересчур умен, что не заметит только глухой и слепой. А еще в нем умер начинающий шпион, потому что не спать ночью (он явно не спал, посмотрите на эти мешки под глазами (прямо как у Билла, вот уж совпадение!)) только ради того, чтобы вывести Сайфера на чистую воду, обычный двенадцатилетний пацан не может. Биллу это все слишком напоминает одну неприятную девицу-детектива из прошлого, аж восемьдесят шестого года прошлого века, которая так же шпионила. Какое счастье, что в то время Билл занимался другим, а то больно у этой шпионки неприятные поручители, особенно та... как ее... Лямбдадельта. Вот.

\- Где твои манеры, Сосна? - Билл едва сдерживает зевотный позыв. Сейчас ему совершенно нечего делать, поэтому он может сотрясать воздух вместе с Сосной... ладно, на самом деле ему поручили сидеть за кассой, но разве Билла это остановит? Не смешите. И все равно он с этими деньгами не разбирается. Бесполезные бумажки. - И зачем ты опять не спишь, хочешь еще раз потерять тело? Я устрою! - нарочито радостно восклицает Билл и наклоняется к Дипперу, тот испугано дергается в сторону. - Поэтому не мешай! Я созерцаю Рыжуху, она, кажется, тебе нравилась?..

Один правильно заданный вопрос может заставить врага покраснеть и отступить. Ну... с первым пунктом успешно.

\- Т-ты вообще что такое говоришь, вообще совесть потерял?! - ладно, злая Сосна - действительно веселое зрелище. Билл ухмыляется, но молчит. Диппер зло стучит погрызенной ручкой по столу. - И откуда это знаешь...

\- Малой, я знаю _такое_ , что тебе и не снилось. Рассказать про то, что на самом деле случилось с Жанной Д'Арк? - Билл шепчет это елейным голоском, попутно наклоняясь к Дипперу. Он бы и дальше рассказал, пополняя свою историю пикантными подробностями, но его вовремя (вовремя для Диппера) останавливает уже встречавшийся Сайферу ранее таинственный магический предмет, обычно принадлежащий ведьмам. Да, метла. Метла Стэнфорда Пайнса.

\- А ну работать! Я кому деньги плачу? Нахлебников у меня и без тебя много! - посмотрите, а сам он будто делом занимается! Обманывает людей... ну ладно. Ладно. Это действительно дело.

\- Не платишь ты мне денег! - рычит Билл. Думает - _Верни мне тело!_ Стэн хоть и не демон, но такие мысли читать может. По глазам. Еще и ухмыляется-то как хитро, вот жеж га-а-а-ад. Поди такого второго еще не найти. _О Гаап. Почему я такой идиот?_ Билл с тихим стоном ударяется головой о прилавок. Так оплошать. Так попасть. Прощай, статус великого демона! Пропал, как сметана, запертая в одной комнате с котом.

Ну ладно, если Стэнфорд действительно выполнит свое обещание, то, может, все еще и не так плохо. По крайней мере, сегодня ночью они уже успешно начали работу над порталом, оставалось относительно (совсем относительно) немного, а там... Впрочем, это жалкое человеческое тело слишком быстро устает, и работать каждую ночь напролет они с этим неимоверно _хитрым_ Пайнсом-старшим не смогут. Билл все же не сдерживается и широко зевает. Замечает на себе подозрительный взгляд Диппера.

\- Ой, знал бы ты обо все по-настоящему... А то он, поди, и тебя обманул... - очередной зевок, Билл даже не поднимает головы от тумбы. Вот удивительно - помнится, Сосна еще дольше не спал (ночь с совершенно бесполезным воскрешением мертвых, исследование бункера и один из глупых человеческих конфликтов с той светловолосой девочкой, несколько ночей перед той отвратительной оперы с носками... _КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ_ Билл следил за близнецами все это время, они же почти узнали об авторе еще во время второй ночи), он младше, а значит слабее, но даже после всех этих бессонных ночей, пребывая в теле Сосны, Билл чувствовал себя _совершенно великолепно_ , а не как сейчас, после одной-то ночки.

\- В смысле - и меня? Он что, тебя _знает_?

Они оба замолкают и смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд в полном молчании. Диппер - потому что начинает подозревать что-то о своем дяде и Билле; Сайфер же - потому что удивлен отсутствием интереса со стороны Сосны после того, как Стэнфорд признался в знании о существовании странностей в этом городе. Молчание прерывает мальчишка.

\- Я что-то не понима...

\- А ты это у Стэнфорда спроси, зачем он меня в эту дыру запихнул работать, - Билл резко поднимает голову и широко ухмыляется. - А еще поясни ему, откуда ты так хорошо меня знаешь. Поясни-поясни! Стэнфорду точно интересно будет, откуда его племянник, пообещавший больше не связываться со странностями, знает _самого_ Билла Сайфера!

Какой шикарный блеф. Билл бы себе поаплодировал, если бы радость от такой глупой вещи не омрачалась унынием от победы Стэна в самом начале этой безумной истории.

\- Знаю после стычки с Гидеоном! - Диппер ловко (по собственному мнению) выкручивается из этой скользкой ситуации, но Билл быстро охлаждает его радость. Сначала подпирает голову рукой, косится на Рыжуху и громко фыркает.

\- Малой, ты ж не глупый. Ты серьезно думаешь, что Стэнфорд не видел, что... скажем, ты был немного не в себе, - он заливается громким смехом и замолкает только после шиканья Стэна. - Он с тобой еще не говорил по тому поводу, да? Итак, Сосна, у тебя есть пре-е-красный выбор! Узнать о моих настоящих планах, но подвергнуться нотации со стороны Стэна, или же... быть в неведении и не услышать от Стэна и слова по этому поводу. Прекрасный выбор, не правда ли?

Не правда. И они оба об этом знают. _Мне б твои проблемы,_ \- устало думает демон и трет глаза. Сгубило его собственное любопытство. А еще демон, способный предугадывать будущее, тоже мне! Он ведь вроде обещал соблюдать некоторые принципы, не жульничать (в спорах Гаап, да, но когда эти обещания перекинулись на обычную жизнь?), не смотреть в будущее. Но иногда принципы стоит игнорировать, особенно когда это «иногда» связано с семейством Пайнс.


	5. черно-белая собака

Неизвестно, что именно побудило его не ругаться со Стэнфордом и молча согласиться на работу (страх голода? Билл много чего помнил с голодных времен Средневековья, а потому здраво опасался), но шел уже второй день, и, вроде бы, ничего плохого не случилось. Сосна после разговора обходил кассовый прилавок стороной, Мейбл особо не докучала, Стэн молчал, а из персонала единственной, кто пытался с Биллом хоть как-то пообщаться, была рыжая девочка с именем на звонкую согласную. Венди, да. Ну оно и ясно, она единственная, кто с ним не была знакома хоть мимолетно. Кстати, уж больно она активная в его присутствии, все болтает и болтает, а глазища как сверкают...

 _И что она на меня так пялится? Ох уж эти человеческие женщины с их непонятными мотивами, даже высшим демонам вас не понять, что ж ты от меня хочешь?_ \- Билл едва сдерживает раздражение, отводя в сторону взгляд от рыжей девочки, сидящей настолько близко, что он прекрасно слышит быстрое-быстрое дыхание. Кто-то бы наверняка посчитал это романтичным, но мета-существам подобные чувства попросту неизвестны, и именно поэтому это действо кажется Биллу немного странным. Ну ладно, зато от ее дыхания тепло! Хоть какой-то плюс.

\- Никаких собак в помещении! - раздается голос Стэна, а в ответ - тявканье. Собак Билл знает прекрасно, у них взаимная нелюбовь, потому что собаки Сайфера видели и опасались. Животные чуют же какую-то негативную энергию, и Билл, судя по всему, к ней как раз относился. Пожалуй, пока что это первый раз, когда демон солидарен со Стэнфордом, а потому раздраженно поддакивает из-за кассы. Когда хозяйка пса после долгих препирательств уводит питомца прочь из хиб... ладно, не важно, то Венди, все это время сидевшая молча, вдруг начинает говорить. Смотрит на Билла и улыбается.

\- Ты не любишь собак?

\- А? - Билл косится на Рыжуху и хмурится. Попутно трет руки - в помещении жутко холодно, по крайней мере, для него. - Ненавижу. Отвратительные создания, хуже только лю...

Он вовремя прикусывает язык, заметив предостерегающий взгляд Стэна. Ладно-ладно, пока что он играет роль смирной овечки, надо не слишком афишировать истинное происхождение. Венди улыбается еще шире и встает из-за стойки, тянет Билла за руку (неудачно, тот рассеянно смотрит на это и даже не понимает, что от него хотят). Зовет Суса, еще раз тянет его за руку.

\- Ой, да будет тебе! Пойдем, к собачке-то! За что их можно не любить, они же тебя любят больше, чем... чем что-либо! Пойдем-пойдем!

Для нее это простая попытка провести время с кем-то, кто понравился ей после обманщика Робби, а для Сайфера это... кстати хороший вопрос, что это для него. Едва удержавшись от желания показать Стэнфорду язык, что было бы весьма несолидно для такого демона, Билл неохотно выходит из дома следом за Венди. Там он пару секунд щурится на солнце, проклинает безоблачную погоду и легкий ветерок; потом поворачивается к Рыжухе, присевшей на корточки рядом с собакой. Это черно-белый колли, таких за свою жизнь Билл видел очень много, и все они, без исключений, истошно орали и тявкали при его виде. Безмозглая порода. Хотя нет - все собаки безмозглые.

\- Посмотри на нее! Как можно не любить собак? - она чешет колли за ухом, тот тихо подвизгивает в ответ и машет хвостом. Собаки любят людей... людей. Не демонов. Билл чувствует, что если сделает шаг к этому существу, то оно накинется на него и попытается укусить. Он осторожно вытягивается вперед и косится на собаку - та пока, кажется, его не замечает. Пока. - Билл! Подойди сюда!

О нет, она зовет его. Хочет, чтобы он погладил эту собаку и умилился вместе с ней. Это так по-человечески глупо, что в первое мгновение Сайфер даже не двигается с места, опасаясь, что эта человеческая особа начнет испытывать к нему какие-либо романтические чувства. Он же прекрасно знает и про Робби, и про ту кассету, а настораживается по делу - уж больно эта девочка много на него внимания обращает за первые два дня совместной работы. Даже Сосна так далеко не заходит.

\- Билл! - за мыслями Сайфер не успевает заметить, как Венди оказывается рядом с ним и железной хваткой держит за запястье. Чертов человеческий разум, неспособный анализировать несколько видов информации одновременно! Если бы не страх попасться в ловушку такого непонятного чувства, как любовь, Билл бы увидел Венди. Но нет, теперь она крепко держит его. Воспользовалась ситуацией.

 _Гаап, помоги мне!_ \- мысленно молится Билл, тащаясь за Венди к собаке. Рыжуха тянет его запястье к собаке, которая настораживается при виде Билла, но пока что молчит. Через мгновение ладонь касается шерсти пса, и на секунду Сайферу думается, что шерсть у животных довольно мягкая и приятная на ощупь...

Но не тут-то было.

\- Убери ее, убери ее, убери ее!!! - Билл как ошпаренный отскакивает в сторону и отдергивает руку. Как раз вовремя - буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от его пальцев щелкают желтые собачьи клычки. Колли заливается диким ором и начинает гавкать на Сайфера, сидящего в стороне на земле с ошарашенным видом и прижимающего к груди чуть не укушенную руку. Вот это да. Еще бы чуть-чуть, и эта мерзкая тварь откусила бы ему пальцы! - Убери эту тварь подальше, убери ее!!

Собака словно почувствовала, что он не человек. Заливаясь тявканьем, она пытается кинуться на Билла еще раз, но неудачно - ее крепко держит ошейник, что и спасает Сайфера от зубов псины. Венди смотрит на эту картину с большим удивлением, к ней колли отнесся весьма дружелюбно (она тоже прекрасно знает, что эта порода немного глупа). Она наклоняет голову набок и хмурится. Трет виски.

\- Чувак? Ты чем-то не угодил этой собаке? - колли продолжает шуметь. Билл, все это время смотрящий прямо на черно-белое исчадье Ада, рывком переводит взгляд на Венди и поочередно моргает двумя глазами - делать это одновременно можно, но сложно. Он пытается сказать что-то, но из горла вылетает лишь неразборчивый хрип.

Браво, Билл. Ты _испугался_. Это даже более позорно, чем угодить в ловушку Стэнфорда и оказаться в этом теле. Да ладно бы, перед тобой стоял демон выше рангом, не-е-ет, это простая глупая собака, которая почти тебя укусила. Схватив себя за волосы, Сайфер с тихим (позор!) всхлипом вскакивает на ноги и поворачивается спиной к Венди. _чертовасобакачертовасобакачертовасобакачертовасобака_

Сейчас он может просто развести руки в стороны... или вспомнить про запас таблеток на кухне. Помнится, если случится передозировка, то человек умрет, а если человек (это тело) умрет, то его выкинет в лимб. В лимбе Билл отлично ориентируется. Конечно это опасный и рисковый способ, но это лучше, чем позориться перед собаками и ждать истощения тела. Стэнфорд наверняка и не подумал, что Билл сможет наложить на себя руки!

На кухне корзинка с лекарствами находится довольно быстро. Билл рывком вытаскивает разноцветные таблетки из упаковок, сыпет их в одну большую тарелку и заливает самыми разными сиропами. Жидкость начинает приобретать странный сладковатый запах, но Сайфера это не волнует. Один раз он был в теле ведьмы. Он знает, что некоторые зелья пахнут и похуже. А мешанина этого варева происходит уже чисто по привычке - все спасибо той же ведьме. Билл хватает ту глубокую тарелку, в которой происходили чудеса и подносит ко рту. Начинает пить.

\- Ты что делаешь, идиот?! - он слышит голос Стэнфорда Пайнса и начинает пить быстрее, чтобы поскорей покончить со всем этим. В горле резко начинает першить, в глазах появляются темные круги, а коленки подгибаются. Билл чувствует, что тарелка пропадает из рук, но он не роняет ее - варево вместе с посудой отбрасывает в сторону Стэнфорд Пайнс. Потом что-то основательно обхватывает Билла за пояс и валит на пол, тот издает сдавленный стон и пытается отбиться, но хозяин "Хижины Тайн", кажется, хорошо подходит к своему делу. Сайфер чувствует, как что-то оказывается у него во рту и лезет все дальше и дальше...

Билла тошнит впервые в жизни, и он понимает бренность бытия людей. После этого неимоверно отвратительного процесса он вяло отпихивает Стэнфорда и перекатывается на чистое место, стараясь не вляпаться в лужицу на полу. Пайнс-старший встает с пола и хватает с раковины тряпку; Билл уже думает, что его заставят вытирать эту лужу, но Стэн делает это сам. Сам же тряпку моет и кладет сушиться на окно.

\- Я тебе уже говорил, что только я знаю способ вернуть тебе твою бывшую форму, - пока Стэн хозяйничает около окна, Билл равнодушно наблюдает за этим с пола. Сейчас он чувствует себя отвратительно. - Как ты вообще додумался до попытки суицида? Думаешь, в лимбе силы вернутся? Я же не глупый - предугадал сразу.

\- Как догадался?! - лицо Билла резко меняется, он скалится и пытается встать с пола, но как-то не очень получается, и он опять ложится на твердые доски. Стэн поворачивает к нему голову и вскидывает бровь. - А ты подумай! Ты же сейчас умнее меня, ограничил меня в силах, я теперь даже делать ничего не могу! Все из рук валится! Теперь я полное _ничтожество_ , настолько слаб и ничтожен, что проиграл тебе, жалкому человеку! - он начинает дико смеяться и хватается за живот. - Посмотрите, кто это лежит на полу?! Это Билл Сайфер, некогда великий демон разума! А теперь просто половая тряпка, которую заставляют работать с безмозглыми детьми! Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что ты натворил?! Понимаешь?! Ты унизил меня, одолел, я теперь не демон, а жалкий человек! Я не хочу существовать в этом жалком теле, пусть я проживу еще тысячу лет без силы в лимбе, но это куда лучше, чем такое бессмысленное существование в теле, которое может _умереть в любое мгновение_!

Билл хватается руками за лицо и издает тихий стон. Теперь его спасли от смерти. Нет, пожалуй, он _определенно_ ненавидит людей.


	6. третий удар

Когда ты существуешь вне пространства и времени, один маленький день проносится для тебя так же незаметно, как и секунда для человека. Но сейчас Билл находится в теле одного из представителей самой убогой расы, созданной Творцом, а потому один маленький день растянулся для него на долгие-долгие часы. На дворе уже вечер, хижину покинули все покупатели, чьи карманы Стэнфорд так тщательно обчищает уже который год, можно наконец отдохнуть. Единственное место, где до Билла не доберутся представители этого ужасного семейства - та комната, которую выделил ему (боже, что за слово-то) Пайнс-старший. Лежа на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны, Билл не моргая смотрит в потолок и думает. Много-много думает.

Стэн разложил все по полочкам. Объяснил, что в лимб не выйдешь - он специально сделал так, что призрака от тела после смерти не останется. Детально рассказал про то, что смерть будет концом даже для Билла, и что в мета-форму он не вернется. Предупредил, что больше он спасать Сайфера не будет, и в случае чего закончит проект самостоятельно, хотя это будет сложновато. Но смысл сего диалога был ясен - Билл оказался не просто в западне, а в хитро проработанной ловушке, где каждое его движение контролируется. Детей не обидь, убить себя не смей, веди себя хорошо. Иначе бэд энд - либо смерть, либо навсегда в человеческом теле. А оно такое неудобное, такое медленное, такое _слабое_...

От слишком долгих размышлений у Сайфера начинает жутко болеть голова, и отчего-то когда-то сладостная боль не кажется ему больше такой приятной. Хотя, наверное, с головой всегда так - сейчас у него в перерывах побаливает живот, дико урча, словно сам себя переваривает, и это как-то совершенно не больно. Демону разума трудно справиться со слабостью там, где он когда-то был повелителем всего. Какая злая шутка.

Он почти засыпает от безделья, но вовремя приходит в себя, вспомнив, что из этого тела возможно есть еще один выход, о котором он думал ранее. Измождение. Тело останется живо, а значит, Билл не умрет. Однако, сознание находиться в нем точно не сможет, и его должно (по логике) выкинуть прочь в лимб. Маленькая надежда на это грела душу, и с этими мыслями Билл встает с кровати и плетется на улицу, решив занять себя чем-нибудь до того, как потеряет сознание. В доме делать было абсолютно нечего, если, конечно, не считать поток вопросов от Сосны. Занятия на ночь были расписаны заранее, и, пожалуй, за это Стэнфорда можно было бы даже поблагодарить - это тебе не унылое сидение за кассой или хождение по хижине с метлой, там-то получше будет. Хотя помогать Пайнсу все равно не хотелось.

Солнце уже скрылось за лесом, когда Сайфер неспешной походкой вышел на пустую площадку перед домом. Он оглядывается по сторонам и с удовольствием замечает, что вокруг никого нет. И Рыжухи. Она, конечно, в какой-то степени милая представительница этого отвратительного рода, но она слишком _ребенок_ , хоть и пытается казаться старше. Ну Рыжуха Рыжухой, а на улице занять себя, впрочем, тоже нечем. Это несомненно печалит и угнетает, и Билл, злой на весь белый свет, а в особенности на себя, плетется к тотему и садится под ним, закрывая глаза. Так, ему нужно подумать еще. Не спать. Не спать. Не спать...

Из транса его выводит толчок в бок и еще кое-что... В основном именно "кое-что". Билл резко раскрывает глаза, когда нечто цепляется за крашеную челку и резко тянет вниз. Он поднимает раздраженный взгляд вверх - и без всякого удивления видит Падающую Звезду, которая стоит с тем ужасным агрегатом в руках, который называют расческой. Еще и тычет в него ею, вы посмотрите.

\- Ты чего тут спишь, шел бы в дом! - удивительно, она не допрашивает его и не пытается узнать причину местонахождения здесь. Просто интересуется. Пожалуй, ей... и Венди можно вручить медаль за нормальное отношение. Хотя Биллу не очень нравится тот факт, что теперь он ровня простому человеку, и разговаривают с ним соответственно. Но это все равно льстит. - Там диван есть, на нем спать удобней. Или ковер!.. Ты видел наш ковер в гостиной?

\- Чего тебе? - Билл указывает пальцем на расческу. Мейбл хихикает и убирает ее за спину, после чего свободной рукой несильно шлепает Сайфера ладонью по лбу. Судя по всему, она имеет в виду именно челку. - Это один из актов жестокости людей, которых мне не понять?

\- Может быть! - она опять хихикает и присаживается на корточки рядом с Биллом. Тот смотрит на нее без всякого интереса, ведь дети всегда любопытны, а эта гражданочка - типичный представитель человеческих личинок этого возраста. Хотя она умна, конечно. Билл не спорит - воспользовалась тогда его (Диппера) слабостями и вывела из боя. - Просто я смотрю - ты спишь под тотемом! А у тебя челка непричесанная, а это плохо - потом не распутаешь, колтуны будут. Я-то знаю, ты же видел мои длинные волосы?

При чем тут волосы?.. Билл устало трет глаза, стараясь привести мысли в чувства. Итак, он, получается, все же уснул. Остается надеяться, что ненадолго, а иначе весь план с измождением организма пойдет коту под хвост. Решив не интересоваться данной информацией у любопытной девчушки, Сайфер неспешно встает с земли и вертит шеей, пытаясь размяться. Мейбл наблюдает за ним с нескрываемым любопытством, в котором нет и капли страха. Впрочем, она его никогда не боялась, так что тут нет ничего удивительного.

\- Ты идешь спать в дом? - интересуется Мейбл, но ответа не получает. Она следует за Биллом до самого дома, и когда он спотыкается о порожек, задумавшись о своем, именно она не дает ему поцеловаться с полом. А пол, между прочим, тут очень твердый. Демон не знает, нужно ли ему благодарить ее, а потому он попросту кивает и идет в уже упомянутую гостиную. Точнее хочет пойти - не успевает.

Живот предательски громко урчит, а Билл кривит лицо, когда тот отдает резкой болью. Он, конечно, всезнающий демон, но человеческое тело ограничило доступ к информации, данной ему, да и плюс ко всему, он не особо интересовался такими подробностями о людях. Эту боль он воспринимает как должное, а не как призыв поесть. Зато Мейбл понимает, что к чему. Не церемонясь, она хватает Сайфера за руку и под симфонию из его диких недовольных воплей тащит его на кухню, где сажает на стул и торжественно ставит перед Биллом на стол... бутерброд.

За свое пребывание в хижине Билл ел всего два раза, первый был с самого утра первого дня, когда Стэнфорд приказал ему тащиться за кассу после сделки. Тогда он впихнул Сайферу нечто, напоминающее тост и сказал проглотить это, чтобы тело функционировало нормально. Второй раз был вечером того же дня, и, опять же, по приказу Стэна. Но порции были маленькими, а голод от этого никуда не девался. И, не смотря на отвращение к людской культуре, Билл смотрит на бутерброд и чувствует в себе нечто неизвестное, какое-то новое желание... он всегда, конечно, был жадным, но сейчас этот маленький дурацкий бутерброд кажется ему настолько вкусным и восхитительным, что руки сами неосознанно тянутся к нему, а когда Билл откусывает кусок от него, то он даже издает нечленораздельное мычание от удивления. Мейбл, стоящая все это время рядом, довольно усмехается.

\- Ты что, совсем оголодал? Людям же нужно часто есть! - она смеется. Громко так и заливисто. Билл проглатывает остатки бутерброда и хмурится. Зачем?

\- Вашим ужасным телам так часто нужна подзарядка? Зачем? Это же бессмысленно, - он зевает. - Демоны едят раз в несколько столетий, а вы, жалкие людишки... да чаще, чем раз в день! Это же отвратительно, так часто есть!.. Какие слабые у вас тела.

\- Но ты же сам решил следить за братом в таком теле, зачем жалуешься? - удивляется Мейбл и садится рядом с Биллом на соседней табуретке. Он подозрительно косится на нее, когда девочка начинает широко улыбаться и глазеть на Сайфера во все глаза. Она очень странная. Очень. Не сказать, что демон ее боится, но... боится. - Хотя да, ты ж демон разума, хе-хе! Прости! Ты не можешь создать предметы из ничего!

Она неосознанно унижает его. Быть демоном только пространства ужасно. О Гаап, ну почему ж это семейство не дает ему покоя и прямо танцует на старых ранах? Тихо застонав и положив голову на стол, Билл думает о том, как хорошо было бы сейчас выйти в лимб. Никто не видит. Никто не слышит. Ругайся себе сколько влезет, взаимодействуй с предметами в тайне ото всех и радуйся одиночеству. Но не-е-ет, Стэнфорд хитро все предугадал. В такой момент Биллу кажется, что его задумка не сработает, и ему придется сидеть в человеческом теле еще долгое время. Но надежда умирает последней даже у демонов.

\- Может, пойдем посмотрим телевизор? - от самокопания Билла отвлекает голосок Мейбл, которая настоятельно при этом еще толкает его в бок. Заметив, что Сайфер обратил на нее внимание, Звезда улыбается во весь рот, сверкая брекетами, и тянет его за рукав и без того растянутой майки на себя. - Пойдем, я там на чердаке нашла кассету с классным мультфильмом, тебе понравится!

\- С чего бы это... - меланхолично спрашивает Билл, даже не двигаясь с места и не поднимая головы. Мейбл весело фыркает.

\- Там про пришельцев и роботов! Экшн! Давай, хоть проснешься, а то выглядишь так, будто ночью не спал! - Билл вскидывает бровь и думает о том, что девочка чертовски права. Может, она знает? Хотя, вряд ли, иначе бы до Билла докопался Диппер. Неохотно встав с места и пойдя за Звездой, здраво рассудив, что она в чем-то права (движущаяся картинка могла неслабо отвлечь от сна), Билл следует за ней в гостиную.

Стэнфорд, к счастью, отсутствует. На единственном кресле в комнате сидит Диппер и пролистывает дневник, который при виде Билла сразу же прижимает к себе. Он смотрит на демона злым подозрительным взглядом, и это выглядит так потешно и мило, что Сайфер незаметно для себя обнажает зубы в этой так называемой "улыбке". Ухмылке скорее, потому что Сосна скалится еще больше и начинает допрашивать сестру о причинах присутствия демона в доме после закрытия. И в гостиной вообще.

\- Так он ж с нами живет, ты что, не знаешь? - Мейбл удивленно пожимает плечами, видя то, как бледнеет брат. - Я когда вчера за водой ходила ночью, видела его и дядю Стэна, а сегодня спросила у него об этом, ну так он сказал, что Билл ему там с чем-то помогает. Но ты не волнуйся, дядя наверняка знает, что делает! Даже если это работа с этим психованным треугольником!

\- Я, между прочим, все слышу, - зло шипит Сайфер, садясь на ковер. Мейбл говорит Дипперу что-то еще, рассказывает про кассету и подходит к магнитофону, куда сует упомянутый предмет. Сосна с громким ворчанием поудобней устраивается в кресле и оставляет место для сестры, которая прыгает туда как только на экране появляется заставка видеоряда. Началось.

... к удивлению, Мейбл принесенная ею кассета не нравится, потому что в ней слишком много драмы и психологии, зато вот Диппер и (какая неожиданность) Билл оценивают кассету по достоинству. Сосна - из-за шикарной теории про пришельцев и научную фантастику, Билл - за самый превосходный способ уничтожения всего человечества при помощи огромной нагой девушки с крыльями. А когда у упомянутой особы отваливается голова, обнажая позвоночник, Мейбл начинает кукситься, а Билл с громким хохотом неожиданно для себя кричит, что это было великолепно.

\- Как я до этого не додумался?! Третий Удар, Лилит, уничтожение человечества... Да эти ваши роботы просто восхитительны, а ты посмотри на эту рыжую стерву! Как она унижает мальчишку, да она истинный демон во плоти, я гарантирую! И эта альбиноска с голубыми волосами, я знал, знал, что она не ровня пушечному мясу, вроде того шпиона! А этот человек в очках, пожалуй, заслуживает моего обожания - так воспользоваться сыном ради собственных целей может не каждый! Эй, Сосна, а твой отец такой же прекрасный человек? - Билл резко поворачивается к Дипперу, но посмотреть на него не успевает, потому что Мейбл кидает в Сайфера носком. - Какая мерзость, убери-и-и-и ее!

\- Ну блин, я думала, там что-то интересное будет, а не эту дурацкая фантастика! - обиженно сопит Мейбл, проходя мимо Билла, лежащего на полу с носком на лице, и не обращая на него внимания. Она вытаскивает кассету и кидает ее Дипперу, тот ловко ловит ее и опасливо косится на Сайфера (все еще с носком), после чего пожимает плечами.

\- Не знаю, мне понравилось. Но мне не понравились твои комментарии, чертов треугольник! - шипит он, крепко сжимая кассету в руках. Билл стряхивает носок с лица и злобно косится на Сосну, отмечая этим взглядом, что их "холодная война" все еще действует. - Вот ответь мне, Билл. Зачем. Ты. Сюда. Пришел. В хижину, зачем ты помогаешь дяде? Он знает о том, кто ты? Что тут вообще происходит?

Билл перестает скалиться в ответ и мрачнеет за короткое мгновение. Это видит и Диппер, который начинает подозревать, что демон явно что-то скрывает. Что-то неприятное для него. Вздыхая, Сайфер думает, что откровения с детьми - может, и не так плохо. Но все карты он раскрывать не будет.

\- Мы не заключали с твоим дядей сделок, можешь успокоиться, - Билл краем глаза замечает, как облегченно вздыхает Диппер. Мейбл переводит удивленный взгляд с одного на другого. - Он просто... предоставил мне это тело в обмен на кое-что. И за "кое-что" я должен работать на него, пока он не сделает то, что хочет. Он же сам говорил тебе о том, что знает о дневниках и о тайнах Гравити Фолз. Неужели ты думаешь, что твой дядя не знает обо мне? Что он не хранит каких-то секретов? - Билл равнодушно смотрит на мальчишку и сдерживает очередной зевок. Спать хочется неимоверно, а от усталости кости ломит. - Прости, малой, но я связан условиями нашей с ним сделки... не той, которую мы с тобой заключили, а с его стороны. Поэтому я не могу рассказать тебе обо всем, что тут творится. Но в данном случае ты - не то, что меня интересует в данный момент. Можешь спать спокойно.

Билл слышит недовольное сопение Диппера и тоскливо косится в окно, где стремительно темнеет. Он завидует этому мальчишке - живет в неведении. Не знает о том, что случилось тридцать лет назад, не знает о портале и о планах Стэнфорда. Беззаботное существо из рода людей, зачем же ты лезешь туда, где орудуют демоны? Билл предупреждал этого мальчика. Но мальчик...

Мальчик больно умен. Билл не хочет думать о той сделке, которую они совершили некоторое время назад. Огонь, которым они обожгли себе руки, означал только одно - Билл не обманет, Билл исполнит сделку в обмен на "куклу". Куклу он получил, на время, правда, но, казалось бы, свою часть договора он не выполнил... и, к счастью, это неправда и заблуждения Сосны. Билл не может игнорировать сделку, он обязан выполнять свои условия. Если бы не разбитый ноутбук, то Сосна никогда не бы не нашел сообщество Слепого Глаза и не раскрыл секрет МакГаккета. Фактически, сделка выполнена.

 _А иначе я бы сейчас ощущал себя еще хуже, чем в человеческом теле,_ \- угрюмо думает Билл и косится на кассету в руках у Диппера. Щурится и протягивает к нему руку.

\- А ну дай ее сюда! Я еще раз хочу посмотреть на то, как роботу отрезают голову в битве с тем парнем по имени Зеруил!


	7. спящие коты

Конечно, после тех бутербродов стало чуть-чуть легче, но Билла все равно подташнивает после того, как он из-за банального нервного срыва решил убить себя таблетками. Надо же додуматься!.. Это, видимо, те отвратительные человеческие эмоции. Хотя нет - слияние с телом. Сейчас уже ночь, солнце давно село за горизонт, близнецы уже спят, а Стэнфорд Пайнс только начинает подготовку к продолжению работы над порталом. Билл лежит у себя в комнате на кровати, все в той же позе "звезды", тупо смотря в потолок. Это то, чего он боялся. Оно начинает действовать.

У демонов есть один закон, негласный, но очень важный. _В человеческом теле нельзя находиться дольше, чем сутки._ Иначе начинается слияние вольной души с носителем, и, в итоге, демон надолго (до смерти тела, если быть точным) остается запертым в этом ужасном месте, а после смерти теряет часть своих сил, потому что люди и магия - две вещи несовместимые. Демонам сложнее, чем ведьмам, которые могут существовать и в реальном мире, и в мета-форме. Особенно сложнее это Биллу, который управляет снами, но никак не реальностью. Он пробыл в этом теле... два дня, кажется, и вот оно началось. Он чувствует, как постепенно уходит его способность осознавать информацию многогранно, а мышление принимает тупой человеческий вид. Стэнфорд, скорее всего, не знает об этом. Но если он обещает, что может вытащить Билла из этого тела, у Сайфера нет причин ему не верить - раз этот человек смог сделать так, что демон неспособен выйти из пристанища, то он определенно смыслит в этой сфере, хотя и не знает некоторых деталей. Поморщившись от головной боли и противного привкуса во рту, Билл ложится на бок и несколько минут смотрит в окно, на Луну. О, Луна. Сколько с ней связано воспоминаний. В далеком будущем на ее орбите будет летать маленький голубой шарик в компании своего желтого соседа, который очень любит космос; в альтернативной вселенной именно с Луны будет прекрасно наблюдать портальные штормы в компании мрачного человека с кейсом и в костюме. Как Билл скучает по тем временам, когда он был демоном. Всего два дня прошло, а у него уже хандра. Это, наверное, из-за насыщенности дней событиями.

Нет, на самом деле человеческое тело - это не так уж и плохо. Когда ты просто вселяешься в него ненадолго, как было с Сосной, то это очень весело и забавно. Боль - восхитительное чувство, она настолько сильно бодрит, что Билл даже немного завидует, что демоны не могут ее ощущать. Завидует, впрочем, совсем недолго, ибо потом радуется, что его мета-форма бессмертна. Он может развлечься и в этом теле, если захочет, но пока как-то не до этого. В голове одни мысли о том, что он так глупо проиграл Стэнфорду, какое уж тут веселье. Хотя, можно попробовать завтра поиграть в ту игру, когда закрываешь глаза, растопыриваешь пальцы и тычешь ножом между ними, стараясь не попасть. О, кстати, ведь тогда боль будет подобна той, которая началась из-за Стэфнордских вилок у Диппера. Точно! Нужно попытаться.

Пока Билл думает, в комнату входит Стэн с фонарем. Он молча смотрит на Сайфера и кивает - пора. Билл неохотно встает с кровати и болезненно морщится из-за больной головы. Нет, ну это прямо издевательство над демоном разума, у которого болит именно то, чем мыслят. Прямо форменное. Встретившись взглядом со Стэнфордом, демон скалится:

\- Тебе там много еще осталось? Я хочу выйти из этого тела. Оно какое-то... черт, где ты его вообще достал? Да я лучше бы в теле Сосны еще раз побывал, хотя он такой же слабак, - Стэн вдруг начинает смеяться. Билл закатывает глаза. - И ничего смешного!

\- Ты знаешь мифы про голодных студентов? - весело интересуется Пайнс-старший, и до самой лаборатории продолжает тихо посмеиваться, когда слышит целый монолог непонимающего Билла, который хоть и много вещей знает, но не все. И про голодных студентов тем более. Это он уже потом догадается, но не сейчас. Билл раздраженно косится на старика и скрипит зубами. Нет, конечно, у него были самые разные начальники во все времена, но из всех них Стэнфорд - самый раздражающий. Хотя нет, стоп! Самой ужасной была Лямбдадельта. Точно. Лямбдадельта. С ведьмами вообще никогда нельзя сделок заключать, все в свою пользу переиграют!

Они спускаются в лабораторию к порталу, где Сайфера подталкивают к пульту управления и говорят вбивать один знакомый код, способный найти кое-что в многочисленном пространстве парадоксов. Поначалу Билл отказывается - якобы, он подписал договор о неразглашении подобной информации с упомянутой выше леди Лямбдадельтой, но обещание Стэнфорда навсегда оставить Билла в этом теле как-то смягчает суровые требования договора с ведьмой, и демон, ворча себе под нос ругательства на всех языках мира, начинает постепенно набирать шифр.

Но в процессе выясняется одна маленькая неувязочка - порталу требуется энергия. Не простая, а из мета-мира, чей представитель вполне себе сейчас находится рядом с голодным механизмом. Билл постепенно бледнеет, когда чувствует на себе взгляд Стэнфорда Пайнса. Ах вот ты как!.. Заставил шифр набрать, да еще и этому отдать ради энергии?! Когда он уже хочет расцарапать лицо старику, тот оглушает демона затрещиной и кривит лицо.

\- Тише, тише. Ты мне еще нужен. Тем более у нас сделка, а я своих требований, в отличие от некоторых, не меняю посреди договора, - Билл скрипит зубами, потому что Стэнфорд говорит не о сделке с Диппером, а о том, что случилось тридцать лет назад. Пайнс-старший недовольно косится на механизм за окошком и потирает руку, Сайфер краем глаза замечает бинт. - Это, кстати, еще одна причина, по которой я тебя сюда позвал. Ты же демон, а значит, знаешь других демонов. Приведешь сюда своего дружка - закончим проект. Ну, до этого еще кое-что сделаем. И будешь свободен, как ветерок.

\- Это я должен своих товарищей скармливать этой машине?! - шипит Билл на высоких тонах. На деле раздумывает - кого же заманить сюда. Уж не мадам ли Лямбдадельту? Хотя нет, она же ведьма Абсолюта, знает и прошлое, и будущее, она-то уж сможет разгадать замысел Билла. - Какого черта я вообще обязан на тебя работать?!

\- Ты должен мне. У нас была _сделка_ , и кое-кто, я не буду указывать на ТЕБЯ, нарушил ее условия, - Стэн указывает пальцем на Билла, который шарахается от этого жеста в сторону. - Ты прекрасно помнишь, чем все это закончилось. Либо ты искупаешь свою вину и возвращаешься в форму треугольника, либо навсегда застреваешь в этом теле, неся на себе тот грешок. Если ты выберешь второе, то я не стану даже думать о том, чтобы содержать такого ленивого и бесполезного сотрудника, как ты. От тебя мне нужна лишь помощь с порталом. Не более.

 _Смейся-смейся, жалкий смертный, я найду способ выбраться из этого тела, оставив тебя в дураках!_ \- Билл зло сверкает глазами, но ничего не говорит. _Твой глупый племянник только что натворил таких дел, о которых еще горько пожалеет. Уничтожить сообщество Слепого Глаза!.. Люди, неужели этот глупый миф про то, что человеческий мозг работает лишь на десять процентов, прав?_

Далее работа идет своим чередом, и уже на утро третьего дня в этой хибаре, ах-да-простите-Хижине, Билл еле-еле выходит из подвала следом за Стэнфордом, отчаянно зевая. Кажется, развязка этой истории близка - он настолько отвратительно себя чувствует, что всего пары пробежек вокруг дома хватит для того, чтобы отрубиться и попасть в лимб. Косо посмотрев на Стэна, который, впрочем, тоже выглядит неважно, Билл бурчит что-то про свежий воздух и исчезает за дверью, спеша на улицу. Солнце там едва-едва встало, и хижина в данный момент была прекрасно освещена. Билл ухмыляется.

_Доведем это тело до изнеможения!_

Когда утром просыпается Мейбл, первым делом она будит не брата, сладко спящего в обнимку с Пухлей (хотя эта картина мила и уморительна, девочка решает, что у нее и так достаточно компромата), а идет к окну, откуда с улицы доносятся странные хрипящие звуки. Поначалу ей думается, что это дядя Стэн опять что-либо делает или, допустим, ворчит на старую газонокосилку, но когда она видит истинную причину шума, то у нее глаза на лоб лезут. Ого, безумный треугольник наворачивает круги, да и довольно быстро, смотрите! Решив выяснить причину такой бурной активности (он выпил ее Мейбл-джус?), девочка стрелой слетает с чердака и выпрыгивает на дорогу прямо перед Биллом. Тот, кажется, считает круги, потому что Мейбл отчетливо слышит число "пятнадцать".

\- Что делаешь, злобный треугольник? - она бежит вровень с ним, улыбаясь во весь рот. Билл едва-едва поворачивает голову, дав понять, что он ее видит, но в ответ девочка слышит лишь неразборчивое пыхтение. Они пробегают еще один круг, и Мейбл слышит:

\- Шестнадцать!.. Аха-ха-ха! - Билл вдруг начинает громко смеяться, запрокидывая голову назад. - Представляешь?! Я не спал уже две ночи, а сегодня наворачиваю круги вокруг дома! У меня такое ощущение, что я дойду до божественного состояния и пойму все тайны мира!

\- У Диппера тоже так было, когда он чуть не съел свою рубашку, - поучительно говорит Мейбл, но Билл ее не слушает, продолжая бежать. Так, уже семнадцать.

\- Хотя зачем мне понимать тайны, я же и так их знаю! Точнее знал, пока Стэнфорд Пайнс насильно не запихнул меня в это отвратительное тело! - Мейбл вскидывает бровь, не понимая, о чем говорит Сайфер, а тот продолжает болтать сам с собой, уже, кажется, не совсем соображая, что он делает. - Это его чертово изобретение, кто же знал, что тридцать лет назад оно даст осечку?! А я теперь платить должен! Нет, ты посмотри! С меня пот ручьем течет, это ваша человеческая нормальная реакция на усталость?!

Мейбл тревожно хмурится, начиная понимать, что же здесь происходит. Точнее, что здесь не должно происходить. Она не думает о том, что кое-кто делает это специально, ей кажется, что Билл опять дурачится с человеческим телом, еще не понимая всех его функций и способностей. И возможностей. Как тогда, с телом брата.

\- Может, ты прекратишь? Иди поспи, ты выглядишь неважно, - он хоть и злейший враг ее брата и какой-то непонятный враг ее дяди, но Мейбл - девочка добрая (ну, почти), а потому не хочет тратить и без того небольшие запасы лекарства на этого безумного демона, когда тот наконец поцелует лбом землю. Билл непонимающе наклоняет голову набок и вновь заливается смехом.

\- Ха-ха-ха! Ты что, правда думаешь, что я настолько быстро доведу себя-я-а-а-а-а....

Доведет.

\- Дядя Стэ-э-э-эн! - Мейбл садится на корточки и осторожно тычет пальцем в щеку бывшему демону. Разочарованно чмокает, когда тот не отзывается и продолжает валяться на земле лицом вниз. Где-то на кухне раздается знакомое ворчание. - Дядя Стэн! Злой треугольник... то есть Билл отрубился! Можно я причешу его, а? Ну пожа-а-алуйста!

Кто о чем, а Мейбл о своем. Стэнфорд недовольно морщится и выглядывает из окна, игнорируя стук сверху и тихие недовольные возгласы Диппера о том, что сейчас рано, а он очень устал и хочет спать. Заметив, что кое-кто все же не послушал совета и решил, что из этого тела можно выбраться подобным путем, старик вздыхает и трет переносицу. _Как дите малое, ей богу._

\- А еще и демон разума, тьфу, - сплевывает он на землю, понимая, что с этим умником будет куча забот. Решил выйти в лимб? Оригинальный способ! Жаль, правда, что Стэн давно предусмотрел подобный случай, посмотрев на недавние события с племянником. _Пожалуй, я хочу посмотреть на его лицо, когда он очнется,_ \- ухмыляется Стэнфорд и выходит из кухни, чтобы забрать бессознательное тело.


	8. демонстрирует силу

Пробуждение - процесс трудоемкий и трудный. Особенно, если у тебя смертельно раскалывается голова, в горле першит, а все тело адски ноет, будто бы ты не пробежал каких-то два десятка кругов вокруг небольшой хижины, а делал уйму физических упражнений. У Билла нет опыта жизни в теле спортсмена, но он примерно представляет себе это. И сейчас это слаборазвитое пристанище, в которое его запихнул Стэнфорд Пайнс, испытывало ровно те же ощущения. Но пробуждение, помимо этого - еще и весьма опасный процесс. Опасный для сознания.

Ведь как только ты открываешь глаза, к тебе в голову стрелой мчится мысль, что это не лимб. Выход из тела не удался. Стэнфорд продумал все до малейшей детали, он действительно гений. Обманул демона. Заточил его в теле и не дал шанса выбраться. Эта мысль за долю секунды проносится в голове у Билла, и тот с громким вздохом резко раскрывает глаза и начинает тяжело дышать. Садится на кровати и трет переносицу, оглядывается по сторонам. Знакомый потолок, знакомая кровать. Ватное одеяло, которое доставило ему столько хлопот в первый день. Это та комната, которую Стэн выделил ему чуть ранее для отдыха. Вряд ли Падающая Звезда притащила его сюда, она слишком слабая, да к тому же и девочка. Это точно был не Сосна, который наверняка жаждет мщения еще больше, чем Стэнфорд. Да, значит, это был он. Пайнс-старший. Притащил его сюда, наверняка еще посмеялся. Билл проводит рукой по лицу и не убирает ее до конца, бездумно смотря в одну точку на стене.

 _Получается, что я?.. Я... вовсе и не демон больше,_ \- Сайфер медленно переводит взгляд со стены на свою руку и несколько раз сжимает и разжимает ее. Он не ощущает ровно ничего, внутри - какая-то непонятная пустота. У него совершенно нет эмоций, чтобы выразить все то, что он думает по поводу случившегося. Единственный план на спасение провалился, и теперь некогда великий демон разума заточен в этом теле до тех пор, пока не поможет Стэнфорду Пайнсу. А кто знает, успеют ли они доделать проект за несколько недель или месяцев? Вдруг это займет пару лет? А старик уже старый, а люди долго не живут. В любой момент надежда демона на возвращение в мета-форму может умереть вместе с этим отвратительным человеком. - _Простой человек. Без каких-либо способностей. Даже сделать ничего не могу - сосуд пока не слушается._

Ему впервые страшно за себя, за свою судьбу. Потому что это не простое длительное слияние с человеческим телом, если он умрет, он уже не восстановится. Билла пробирает дрожь, он скидывает одеяло и касается босыми ногами пола. Почти встает, но ноги резко подкашиваются, и он с глухим стоном оседает вниз, упершись в последний момент руками в пол, чтобы не удариться лбом. Билл нервно оглядывается по сторонам и медленно переводит взгляд на свои руки. Дрожат. Они _дрожат._ Оно началось, слияние с телом. Теперь от участи провести в нем остаток своей жизни его может спасти только экстренный выход отсюда... но за такой короткий период невозможно достроить портал. Нельзя! Кажется, Стэнфорд Пайнс вовсе не хотел найти своего брата там, в пространстве парадоксов портала, он просто мстил за произошедшее тридцать лет назад. Ударив кулаком по полу, Билл резко поднимает голову и скрипит зубами. _Ну все. Доигрался._

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Билл, еще пошатываясь от недосыпа, идет по направлению к кухне. За окном, кажется, уже вечереет - а значит, он провалялся в отключке почти весь день. Босые ноги тихо ступают по паркету, и Билл только радуется этому - его не услышат. Это хорошо, правда. Значит, он сможет дойти до кухни незамеченным. Оперевшись о косяк, он берет перерыв на мгновение, чтобы отдышаться. Все же, отсутствие сна в несколько дней сильно сказалось на организме. Кажется, он зря сравнивал себя и Сосну - тот не спал ночами все же не несколько дней подряд, как делал это Билл, да и перерывы у него однако ж были. Помотав головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, Сайфер делает шаг на кухню и воровато оглядывается - никого рядом и на улице нет, скорее всего, все семейство сейчас в гостиной. Это ему тоже на руку. Подойдя к кухонной стойке, заваленной разнообразным хламом, Билл протягивает руку и берет первым то, за чем сюда, собственно, и явился.

Нож.

Он поворачивается и идет по направлению к гостиной, откуда слышится звук телевизора. Они и правда там. Билл отчетливо различает громкий голос Сосны и басовитый смех Стэнфорда. Сжимает нож в руке покрепче и кривит лицо в злой усмешке. Останавливается перед дверью, замирает на мгновение, а после этого заходит внутрь.

\- О, уже очнулся? - голос Стэнфорда звучит весело и ехидно, он всем своим видом говорит о том, что такая глупая (и правда глупая) попытка выйти в лимб не могла привести к успеху. В комнате только он и Сосна, Мейбл, наверное, пошла к своим уродливым подружкам. Однако, веселое настроение Стэна медленно испаряется, как только он замечает предмет в руке Билла. Диппер, кажется, видит его тоже. Он вскакивает с места.

\- Т-ты!

\- Что ты задумал? - осторожно спрашивает Стэнфорд. Билл равнодушно наблюдает за тем, как он встает с кресла и пятится назад, загораживая собой племянника. О, эти семейные ценности. Сайферу их никогда не понять. Жертвовать собой ради других может только полный идиот, умные люди понимают это, а некоторые... впрочем, случай тридцать лет назад доказывает, что Стэн к "умным" не относится так уж точно. - Билл.

\- Что я задумал?! - демон не хочет говорить на повышенных тонах, но это выходит само собой. Шепот медленно перерастает в крик, приобретающий истерические нотки. Билл скалится. - Ты еще спрашиваешь?! Посмотри на меня, Стэнфорд Пайнс, посмотри на то, что _ты наделал_?! Разве ты не видишь?! Нет, не видишь? Разуй глаза пошире!

Он ударяет кулаком с зажатым ножом по дверному косяку и опускает голову вниз. Тяжело дышит - это, наверное, на нервной почве. Он еще не до конца разобрался в человеческой анатомии и всем том, на что тело реагирует. Самое главное сейчас не повторить то, что произошло утром, хотя, вряд ли он отрубится - какие-никакие, а силы все же есть. Тихо зарычав, Билл резко указал второй рукой на себя.

\- _Это тело_ , которым ты наградил меня пару дней назад, безобразно! Отвратительно, ничтожно и слабо! Ты обманул меня, Стэнфорд Пайнс, браво тебе! И позор мне! Но нет, ты не остановился на том, что просто унизил меня, ты _заточил_ меня в этом теле, и посмотри, во что я теперь превратился?! В жалкое подобие не то, что демона, а даже _человека_. Че-ло-ве-ка, ты понимаешь?! Заставил работать на себя, изображать паиньку. И знаешь что?

Билл заносит руку с ножом и делает первый шаг в сторону Стэнфорда. Тот хмурится и отводит Диппера еще дальше, а сам в это время незаметно тянется к стоящему у стены торшеру. Билл не видит этого, весь он сейчас погружен в осознание того, что он может отомстить за собственное унижение. В крайнем случае убьет себя, если секрет выхода из тела умрет с носителем. Вариантов куча!

\- Я заставлю тебя вернуть меня обратно в мета-форму! Выбирай, Стэнфорд! Либо ты возвращаешь мне тело и прекращаешь этот цирк, либо... - мгновение, когда Стэнфорду кажется, что сейчас Билл кинется вперед на племянника, но этого не происходит. Вместо этого Сайфер достает что-то из-за спины и заносит над ним нож. - Либо я уничтожаю эту книжечку, узнаешь ее, верно?!

Третий дневник, неосторожно оставленный Диппером на чердаке. Лицо Билла искажается кривой ухмылкой.

\- Я заскочил туда прежде чем пойти к тебе. Ну что, Стэнфорд, готов ли ты пожертвовать этим ценным фолиантом, который поможет тебе исправить давнишние дела, или же ты наконец отпустишь меня, осознав, что эта затея была бесполезна?! Я существо мета-мира, а не этого, ты не можешь держать меня вечно в этом теле! - шипит Билл. Диппер испуганно переводит взгляд с дяди на демона и часто-часто дышит, коря себя за такую оплошность, как оставленный наверху дневник. - Когда-нибудь случится отторжение, а это... хотя что я тебе поясняю, ты и так все прекрасно знаешь. Верни мне настоящую форму, или я уничтожу эту книгу!

Нож зависает в нескольких миллиметрах от золотой шестипалой руки. Диппер смотрит во все глаза - видит, что демон настроен серьезно. Он впервые видит Билла таким - даже не представлял, что демона можно загнать в угол и заставить вести себя так, словно он не существо высшего порядка, а пойманное животное. Мальчишка осторожно сглатывает, когда видит, что нож ходит ходуном над книгой - руки у Билла дрожат, да и сам он выглядит неважно. Мейбл, помнится, говорила, что утром он отрубился, значит ли это, что он еще не до конца пришел в себя? Стэнфорд хмурится. Делает шаг вперед. Билл вздрагивает, и нож царапает обложку книги.

\- А я боялся, что ты пообещаешь прикончить нас, - ухмыляется он. Билл резко бледнеет, а нож глубже входит в обложку, вызывая приступ паники у Диппера. Единственное, что удерживает мальчишку от броска на демона - дядя. И правильно, что удерживает. - Можешь уничтожать эту книгу, Билл. Она мне не нужна.

\- Зачем мне тебя убивать, я что, похож на сумасшедшего?! - горькая ирония. И Билл понимает это лучше всех. - Ненавижу убивать людей, это грязно и мерзко, особенно ваши внутренности. Не хочу лицезреть это, слишком отвратительно, мне лучше смотреть на мучения от того, что книги нет и... Ты не сможешь вновь открыть портал без нее, - на высоких тонах хрипит Сайфер, а Диппер все чаще и чаще переводит взгляд с дяди на демона. Все же у них есть общая тайна, все же Билл оказался тут не просто так, и, значит, он говорил правду - он следил не за Диппером, он тут только из-за Стэна, который обманул его. Страшная правда, в самом деле. Диппер сглатывает, но продолжает молчать. - Не сможешь! Это твой последний шанс, я уничтожу книгу прямо здесь и сейчас!

\- Я отсканировал ее, Билл. Уже давно. Ты можешь ее уничтожить, но это будет бесполезным трудом.

Слова Стэнфорда звучат, как гром среди ясного неба для Диппера, а для Билла - тем более. Он в очередной раз понимает, что проиграл этому человеку, что Стэнфорд Пайнс множество раз обманул некогда великого демона разума и наставил ему рогов. У него нет выбора - он не сможет убить никого здесь, иначе Стэн не вернет ему тело, а шантаж жизнью близнецов принесет ровно такие же плоды. Оставался лишь дневник с ценными знаниями, но... но нет. Стэн продумал все до мелочи, он настоящий гений. Может быть, Билл бы ему даже поаплодировал, если бы обманули не его.

В ушах начинает шуметь, руки дрожат еще больше, а к горлу подкатывает комок. Обманули, обыграли, унизили, доказали, что он жалкое ничтожество без своих способностей. Нож выпадает из рук и с глухим стуком падает на ковер. Билл начинает пятится назад, крепко сжимая книгу в руках, он во все глаза смотрит на серьезного Стэнфорда, и понимает, что ощущает лишь _животный страх_ и ничего более. За этими мыслями он даже не слышит, что дверь в гостиную открывается и там появляется Мейбл.

\- Я-а-а-а....

 _Позорно проиграл._ Наверное, другие демоны сейчас видят это и смеются. Столько раз наступить на одни и те же грабли, носящие гордое имя "Стэнфорд Пайнс" - это надо уметь. Ну ладно. Ладно. Нужно вздохнуть спокойно, очень спокойно, Стэн наверняка просто пошутит пару раз... скажет что _ВЕЛИКИЙДЕМОНЗАГНАНВУГОЛИВЕДЕТСЕБЯКАКТРЯПКАКАКОЙПОЗОРКАКОЙПОЗОР_. Из ступора и состояния полного непонимания Сайфера выводит легкий толчок в бок, он медленно поворачивает голову и видит Мейбл.

\- Билл, - серьезно говорит она. - Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное.

Билл недоуменно хлопает глазами.

\- Билл, - повторяет она его имя. - Просыпайся.

**[**

_что_

**]**

Пробуждение - процесс трудоемкий и трудный. А над головой все тот же знакомый потолок. Билл резко раскрывает глаза и с громким стоном хватается за то место, где у людей находится сердце - он вдруг чувствует, что оно заколотилось, как бешеное. Впервые за всю его жизнь он видел сон, и осознание этого дается ему с большим трудом - ведь это означает только одно.

Начало полного слияния со своим телом.


	9. золотая ведьма

Так, сейчас главное не повторять ошибок из сна, потому что... нет, ну, конечно, не факт, что Стэнфорд Пайнс действительно отсканировал этот дурацкий дневник, но Билл Сайфер неспроста был демоном разума, и, не смотря на протесты своего тела, выражавшиеся в острой головной боли, он припомнил, что копирование и правда имело место быть. Угрожать детям - слишком глупо, потому что Стэнфорд сильней, да еще и... черт бы его побрал... захочет - в нормальную форму не вернет. Не вернет. _Не верне-е-ет!_ Билл трет виски и шумно выдыхает. Так, сейчас нужно окончательно проснуться, а что делают люди, когда хотят прогнать остатки сна (какая расточительность)? Правильно - пьют кофе.

\- Кофе, кофе, нужен кофе...

То ли небеса сжалились над несчастным демоном в человеческой шкуре, то ли у Падающей Звезды действительно имелись какие-то неправильные наклонности, но когда раздумья Сайфера прерывает внезапно появившаяся над головой кружка с ароматным напитком, он не может и слова вымолвить, а произносит только многозначительное "э-э-э-э". Мейбл Пайнс, поборовшая все скрипучие предметы в этой комнате, как кошка пробралась туда и обратно и достала ему кофе. Решив не интересоваться тем, как именно она узнала о подобном желании Билла, демон с выражением крайнего непонимания берет в руки кружку (попутно замечая совершенно идиотский рисунок с розовыми зайцами) и медленно садится на кровати. Трет голову, пытаясь сообразить - а точно ли сон был, собственно, сном?

Все это время Мейбл стоит рядом с ним с довольным выражением лица, словно она и не девочка вовсе, а хитрый-хитрый кот, пробравшийся в закрытую комнату с целой банкой хозяйской сметаны. Прищурившись, Сайфер косится на девочку и отпивает от горячего напитка... впрочем, это было его первое знакомство с кофе в человеческом теле вообще, и поэтому, когда очень и очень горячий напиток касается языка, Билл с громким криком подбрасывает кружку вверх, заставляя Мейбл отскочить в сторону, после чего уже упомянутая посуда падает на кровать, разливая кофе по всему одеялу и, конечно же, на руки несчастного. _Из кружки идет пар, вода испаряется при температуре сто градусов по Цельсию, значит ли это, что температура в кружке примерна равна ста чертовым градусам по этому чертовому Цельсию?!_

\- Горячо-о-о-о-о! Ч-черт бы побрал этот кофе, ненавижу кофе, надо было сожрать того, кто привез его в Европу и распространил его там! - постепенно лицо прежде бледного, как поганка, Билла приобретает красный оттенок спелого итальянского томата, он трясет руками из стороны в сторону, наивно надеясь (и попутно вспоминая), что это может ему помочь от боли. - Ай-ай-ай, ненавижу это те-е-ело, как же я его ненавижу!

\- Зачем же ты в него вселился тогда? - Мейбл стрелой подлетает к кровати и рывком стаскивает одеяло, не слишком церемонясь с кружкой, которая с глухим стуком падает на пол. Когда единственный нормальный источник тепла, _а не как этот кофе,_ исчезает, Билл издает непонятный булькающий звук, показывающий, кажется, его негодование, потому что рукам горячо, а ногам холодно. - По дороге ответишь! Тело-то не твое, пойдем, а то вскоре пузыри появятся! Я-то знаю, Диппер дома часто на себя чай опрокидывал!

Решив довериться этой маленькой человеческой личинке, Билл неохотно встает с кровати и поджимает пальцы, когда ощущает под ногами холодный паркет. Нужно попробовать постелить сюда тот голубой ковер, который может менять людей телами, благо, к Биллу в гости никто не ходит и меняться ему не с кем. По дороге в ванную комнату он не слишком много смотрит по сторонам, ведь в этот момент его беспокоят руки, которые так и требуют, чтобы их почесали. Но...

В этом ощущении было что-то необычное. Он, демон разума, всегда был созданием чистой энергии (ну, почти всегда), и боль, как ощущение физического тела, ему уже почти забылась, а ведь боль - это не только, собственно, боль. Организм реагирует на это, а в особо опасных ситуациях человек мог делать такое, что некоторым ведьмам и демонам только снилось (ха-ха, нет, это просто оборот, демоны не спят). И Билл прекрасно понимает это сейчас - во сне его конкретно шатало по пути на кухню, которая находится ближе ванной, а тут он спокойно доходит без всяких коллапсов и отдышек. Билл резко вскидывает голову и щурится, смотря в никуда - нужно попробовать еще что-то не очень опасное, чтобы не умереть, но ощущения заполучить.

Но все же боль - это немного неприятно. Особенно когда твои руки суют под холодную воду и заставляют держать их там несколько минут, пока бегают за бинтом. В то время, как Мейбл снует по дому, Билл осторожно приподнимает взгляд на зеркало и кривится. Ну вот, до чего он докатился. Хотя, если признаться, это еще не самая ужасная форма (хотя человеческое тело сами по себе жутко неудобные, но, о чудо, есть еще более дурацкие), у его старых знакомых единственной возможной физической формой является оружие. Дешевое китайское оружие. И хотя Билл очень смутно знаком с предрассудками людей по поводу товаров из Поднебесной, он понимает, что "кусок мяса" способен передвигаться и мыслить, да еще и более-менее практичен. Более-менее. Совсем более-менее.

\- Все, вынимай! - Мейбл хватает Билла за локоть и тащит к душевой, там она кладет на стоящую рядом с кабинкой тумбочку притащенный бинт и лихо обрабатывает рану. Сайфер хочет поинтересоваться, откуда у нее такие навыки в двенадцать лет, но она опережает его, опять угадывая мысли (хотя, в прошлый раз она просто стояла за дверью и подслушивала, очевидно же). - Я же говорила - Диппер часто чай ронял, когда задумывался о чем-то. Он же дурачок в этом плане, еще и умным себя выставляет, но мы-то зна-а-аем, да, злобный треугольник? - она хихикает и сверкает брекетами. Билл лишь вскидывает бровь. Он пытался уничтожить разум ее дяди, захватил тело ее брата и довел его до весьма плачевного состояния, а она даже не сердится и ведет себя так, будто он старый приятель. Удивительный ребенок. - Но ты так и не ответил, зачем ты проник в это тело. Я уже который раз слушаю твои жалобы и стоны, будто тебе лет восемьсот, а не... не знаю, сколько тебе, но мне казалось, что ты моложе! Да ты и сам говорил, что у вас с дядей сделка чисто добровольная, так что ж ты не в своей треугольной форме бродишь по дому, а в этой? Нет, она, конечно, удобней, но...

Билл хмыкает. Восемьсот лет? Она недалека от истины. На вопрос отвечает не сразу, серьезно задумывается о том, не плюнуть ли на то, что он вроде бы важный демон, который так просто не проигрывает каким-то старикам, но потом решает забыть про фарс, потому что тот уже весь растерян. Зевает и морщится, когда шевелит пальцами. Мейбл легонько ударяет его по тыльной стороне ладони - дает знак, чтобы не двигался.

\- Он меня обманул, - коротко и ясно. Мейбл поднимает голову и удивленно смотрит на Билла, продолжая возиться с бинтами и ножницами. - Запихнул в это тело без способности выйти и заставил работать на себя. Ты что же думаешь, что я тогда утром бегал? Думал, что как с Сосной будет - отрублюсь - и привет лимб! - Билл обреченно вздыхает и подпирает голову согнутой в локте рукой, косясь в окошко. - Я даже не знаю, чем ему угрожать - дневники все при нем, Диппер свой хранит еще серьезней, а шантажировать я вами не могу - распрощаюсь с мета-формой навсегда. Можно было бы пригрозить документом на собственность хижиной, но кода я так и не узнал, да и не факт, что Стэн не сменил его после взрыва. В общем...

\- ... ты серьезно попал! - смеется Падающая Звезда и пихает острым локтем Билла в бок. Тот ойкает и морщится. - Ну ладно, я не буду спрашивать о причине ненависти дяди к тебе, не мои проблемы! Но поберегись Диппера - скажешь ему об этом - он от тебя не отстанет, пытаясь выяснить, кто же этот автор дневников, - Билл ухмыляется. А он-то знает. И Стэнфорд знает. И... - Правда, ты оговорился, у дяди Стэна максимум один дневник, а не "дневники", как ты сказал. Второй... - Мейбл задумчиво щелкает ножницами. - Который ранее принадлежал Гидеону.

\- Да. Конечно. Оговорился.

Билл воровато озирается по сторонам. Ему очень повезло, что Падающая Звезда не так сильно заинтересована в этом. Вы посмотрите! На него упало столько проблем, и стоило ему выговориться ей о том, что он полный неудачник, как даже полегчало. Об этом человеческом свойстве Сайфер конечно же слышал, но никак не ожидал, что испытает его сам. Воистину, человеческие тела - очень и очень странные вещи. Он все же не уверен, ненавидит ли он эти куски мяса или заинтересован в них, как в весьма забавных созданиях Творца.

\- Предлагаю пойти вниз, - Мейбл подмигивает Биллу и тянется к его лицу, пытаясь сделать из угрюмой физиономии подобие улыбки. Выходит плохо, а Билл шипит, когда чужие пальцы лезут ему в рот. - Ой-ой, ты только не кусайся! Хочешь, я тебе сладкого притащу? Говорят, оно повышает настроение!

\- А давай, - безвольно соглашается Билл. Может, и правда поможет. Хандра - это уныло, такое ощущение, что он и правда какой-то двадцатилетний парень, который совершенно не знает, чем будет заниматься по жизни после колледжа. Это сравнение, конечно же, скорее метафора, потому что Билл никогда в жизни не видел таких индивидов, а вот по телевизору - еще как. - Сладости, сладости... не люблю сладости, но ладно, тащи.

Они идут по ступенькам вниз. На кухне Мейбл встает на табуретку и пытается дотянуться до пакета с заветными сладостями, но не достает. Ого, смотрите, один плюс высокого роста - Сайфер опускает пакет в руки довольной девочки. Закидывая сладости себе в рот, она протягивает пакет Биллу и, чавкая, интересуется:

\- Это ты почему сладости не любишь? Не ел что ли их никогда?

\- Нет, не ел, но не только из-за этого, - Билл качает головой. Не знает, куда идти, а потому следует за Мейбл в злополучную гостиную из сна и ежится, когда подходит к дверям. - У меня есть знакомая ведьма, которая очень любит конфеты. Но она маленькая идиотка... нет, не смотри на меня так, она младше тебя и намного глупее. Совсем глупее. Я попытаюсь сделать вид, что не видел этого жеста, Падающая Звезда, - Мейбл отмахивается и показывает язык. _Продолжай,_ \- говорит ее вид. - Так, в общем, эта ведьма... обладающая огромной силой, она... без ума от конфет. И каждый раз, когда они устраивали пьянку, я имею ввиду шабаш, эта... ЭТА требует конфет, попутно ужасно воя. Ты только представь - она может создать новую вселенную, но вместо этого требует дурацких конфет. Не понимаю, как они ее там все выносят, только из-за силы магии что ли?

В гостиной оказывается пусто, и девочка с победным возгласом занимает кресло и включает телевизор. Билл, кряхтя, садится на пол рядом с ней и берет в руки одну из конфет - это, кажется, карамель, и их не надо грызть. Поморщившись и откинув фантик в сторону, Сайфер закинул сладость себе в рот и на первых порах даже оценил творение людей. Что ж, это довольно вкусно! Не так, как души людей, но тоже сойдет. По телевизору идет какая-то дурацкая реклама про сов, и Билл продолжает дальше.

\- Но самое ужасное, что она ведьма не от рождения. Одна нехорошая дама с того же вечно пьяного шабаша подарила ей способность к магии. Ты представляешь? - он тяжело вздыхает. - Ведьмы все же недалеко ушли от людей. У них там и так есть одна чокнутая, одна зануда и эта чертовка с кошачьим хвостом, ты представляешь, _ведьма с кошачьим хвостом,_ так они туда еще и эту угукающую приняли. Совсем с ума посходили, даже Лямбдадельта.

Но то, что Падающая Звезда не слушала рассказ начиная с части о том, что маленькая ведьма получила свои способности от кого-то, Билл понимает лишь после того, как вихрь под именем "Мейбл Пайнс" налетает на него и начинает трясти за грудки и без того мятой и растянутой майки. Он лишь рассеянно моргает, когда девочка преображается за долю секунды.

\- Говоришь, магию можно получить?!

\- Ага, можно, - Билл осторожно кивает. Мейбл резко отпускает его и поднимает руки к голове, громко взвывая и хватая себя за волосы.

\- Бли-и-ин, ну почему они пришли к той девочке?! Я тоже хочу быть ведьмой! Создавала бы себе сладости из воздуха, пила бы чай или... нет, в любой случае, чай с остальными ведьмами, веселилась бы и жила бы вечно! - Мейбл обиженно вздыхает и пинает спинку кресла ногой и поправляет после этого носок. - Тоже хочу быть ведьмой.

Говорить о желаниях в присутствиях демона опасно, особенно когда он может их исполнить. Глаза Билла тут же загораются азартным блеском, и он, как истинный змей-искуситель, поднимается на ноги и с неприятной улыбочкой наклоняется к Падающей Звезде. Та щурится и причмокивает - чует неладное.

\- А я зна-а-аю один способ, как получить магические способности. Для этого тебе всего лишь нужно вернуть к жизни одну ведьму, а это несложно, нужно лишь следовать одной простой инструкции и на десятые сумерки ты...

Сделка не удается, Мейбл резко присаживается, когда в лицо Билла на полной скорости врезается тапок, почти отправляя его в нокаут. В дверях гостиной стоит Стэн собственной персоной и недовольно хмурится. Он, конечно, рад, что работничек уже очухался после обморока, но совращать внучку всякими сделками и обещаниями сделать ведьмой - это уже не позволено. Пусть лучше полы намывает, раз решил полезной деятельностью заняться, в ином случае он должен сидеть молча и не высовываться.

\- Ишь, умный тут нашелся, - фыркает Стэн, готовя второй тапок.


	10. шантаж

На следующий день Сайфер уже чувствовал себя гораздо лучше - руки уже не так сильно болели, он наконец нормально выспался, а утром Мейбл с совершенно безумной радостью притащила ему в комнату поднос с тарелкой каких-то сухих шариков, которые нужно было заливать молоком, так что голодать не пришлось тоже. С тихим вздохом натянув на себя растянутую фирменную майку со знаком вопроса, Билл угрюмо переводит взгляд на зеркало и аккуратно приподнимает свисающую на глаза челку над лбом. Отвратительно, он бы с удовольствием состриг бы этот "шедевр", если бы Стэнфорд доверил ему ножницы - вчера он уже просил об этом, но Пайнс-старший наотрез отказался давать бывшему демону в руки любые колюще-режущие предметы после того инцидента с таблетками. _И куда я ввязался..._ \- Билл берет с тумбочки расческу, которую утром вместе с завтраком притащила Падающая Звезда, и начинает делать то, что люди называют "приведением себя в порядок". Когда состояние волос на голове уже не напоминало большой цветной сеновал, Сайфер опускает руку и щурится. Трет подбородок. Может, он и ошибался - это тело может быть моложе, чем он предполагает. По крайней мере, насколько ему известно, в такие-то года у мужчин уже есть растительность на лице, ну, хотя бы малейшие ее признаки, а тут все слишком гладко. Вряд ли Стэн доверит ему бритву в случае чего. _Надо будет поинтересоваться о возрасте..._ \- лениво проносится мысль в голове Билла. Он кидает расческу на кровать, закидывает руки за голову и пинком открывает дверь в коридор, после чего неторопливо следует в магазинчик. Там, кажется, жизнь уже кипит - Билл поначалу удивляется причине того, что Стэнфорд не разбудил его пораньше, но когда он входит в помещение, все встает на свои места. Пайнс-старший, с недовольным видом поправляя повязку, ворчит:

\- О, проснулась, Спящая Красавица! - Билл закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди. Ну конечно, разве стоило ожидать чего-то иного? Каким субтильным тридцать лет назад был, таким и остался. Стэн стучит тростью по полу. - А я-то гадал, когда соизволишь явиться. Я тебя не будил - небось еще раз отрубишься, если разбужу слишком рано. Ты смотри - до двух часов дня проспал! Мне бы так, а?

\- Я уже понял, что я полное ничтожество, и ты пытаешься гнобить меня всеми способами, - резко обрывает Стэнфорда Билл, кривя лицо. - Я пришел сюда не за этим. Что мне делать? Ты сам говорил, что я здесь только из-за... - они оба одновременно косятся на болтающих с Венди, сидящей за кассой, близнецов и многозначительно переглядываются. - Ну так вот. Сейчас мы над ней не работаем. В отличие от вас, людей, я понятия не имею, как бездельничать. Только ваш род способен отлынивать от работы.

Стэнфорд не отвечает и громко смеется после этой реплики. Он даже как-то слишком добродушно шлепает Сайфера широкой ладонью по спине, вышибая из него весь дух, после чего бормочет что-то и подходит к Венди. Возвращается от нее с ведром и шваброй в руках. Билл даже не удивляется - ага, помыть полы. Это все, на что способно это жалкое человеческое тело. Хотя чего он жалуется? Вот была бы потеха, если бы он застрял в теле Сосны... Последний, словно услышав, что его вспоминают, резко поднимает голову и оборачивается. Он с усмешкой смотрит на Билла с шваброй. Стэнфорд, слыша скрип зубов Сайфера, хватает его за плечо.

\- Сначала полы.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Билл отмахивается от Стэнфорда и идет в ванную комнату, наполнять ведро. Когда возвращается на место в зал, то с самым страдальческим выражением лица, на какое способен, садится на корточки и начинает полоскать тряпку в воде. За этим занятием он не замечает, как сзади к нему подкрадывается Венди; она, кажется, что-то держит в руке. С интересом наблюдая за Сайфером, она улыбается и громко спрашивает:

\- Тебя несколько дней не было, где ты пропадал?

\- Скажем так... я нехорошо себя чувствовал, - Билл закидывает голову назад и недовольно смотрит на Рыжуху. Ну а ей что нужно? Тоже будет угнетать его и всем видом намекать на ничтожность? Хотя нет, стойте, так делают лишь Стэнфорд и Диппер. - Зачем пришла? Тебе что-то нужно? Прости, сказать точную дату смерти не смогу - не в том состоянии.

\- А ты смешной! - Венди прикрывает рот ладонью и хихикает. Протягивает что-то Биллу - тот распознает в подношении большие наушники, собственноручно раскрашенные в белый и фиолетовый цвета, и маленький плеер. Он непонимающе смотрит на девушку. - Держи-держи! Я-то знаю, как это скучно - полы драить! Тут пока до всех мест доберешься - с ума сойдешь. А так хоть приятней будет, - она задумчиво смотрит в сторону. - Я правда не уверена, что наши с тобой музыкальные вкусы совпадают, но...

\- Неважно! Годится, - Билл выхватывает из рук Венди наушники и активирует плеер. Потом косится на Кордрой и поджимает губы. Чертова человеческая вежливость... кажется он понимает, почему Стэнфорд такой скряга и грубиян. Мямлит. - Ну, это... спасибо.

\- Хе-хе, не за что! - Венди выпрямляется и поскорей возвращается за кассу - пока Стэн не заметил. Проводив девушку взглядом, Билл вскидывает одну бровь и рассматривает технику у себя в руках. Значит, музыка? Что ж, это будет довольно забавным опытом, он никогда не пробовал слушать этот вид человеческого искусства в наушниках. Надев их на голову, Сайфер поправляет устройство и листает в начало огромного списка песен. Когда добирается до начала, еще раз косится на Венди - та занята клиентом и даже не смотрит на него. _Ну, ладно. Понеслась._ Билл нажимает на кнопку "Ok". Песня начинается.

... что ж, он готов признать, что у людей все же есть вкус. В отличие от ведьм - у ведьм нет вкуса, вообще никакого, эти их платья и глупая магия - смех, да и только. Кажется, Билл неправильно делал, что судил обо всем роду человеческом только по одному вечно пьяному и веселому шабашу. Незаметно для себя двигая головой в такт музыке, Сайфер и не заметил, как быстро пролетает работа - казалось бы, это все еще начало списка, а он уже успел вымыть весь холл и комнату для гостей, где стояли совершенно разнообразные безумные статуи несуществующих зверей. Стэн - мошенник, но мошенник с хорошей фантазией. Даже слишком хорошей - Билл недоверчиво косится на зайца с оленьими рогами.

Наконец закончив, Билл садится на корточки и начинает вновь мыть тряпку. Пальцы из-за воды становятся какими-то странными, и, если бы не знание Сайфера о том, почему так вышло, он бы наверняка испугался бы. О да, испугался. Конечно, демоны всесильны, но даже они могут испытывать такое чувство, как страх. Это звучит довольно абсурдно, но больше всех боится демон страха - кажется, аспект влияет на своего носителя. То-то же ему, демону разума, часто говорят, что он зануда. Кхм, но не будем о Гаап и ее веселой компании, которые ни к чему не относятся серьезно.

От этого весьма неинтересного дела Сайфера отвлекает шум сзади - он приподнимает один наушник и оглядывается назад, недовольно косясь на кассу. Там стоит Венди... кажется, в окружении своих приятелей-подростков, среди которых есть тот черноволосый нытик. Билл хмыкает, когда замечает, что тот держит совершенно другую девушку за талию. Эти люди такие непостоянные. Венди, кажется, оправдывается.

\- ... не, ребят, я не могу! Сами знаете, что ничего не выйдет - я занята! Совсем занята!

\- Ой да ла-а-адно тебе, ты просто не хочешь приходить на тусовку у Китти, - высокий блондин дает пять своему темноволосому приятелю и громко смеется во все горло. - Это потому что она обещала медляк, а ты медляки терпеть не можешь. Ну да - теперь-то у тебя парня нет, ну это ты сама виновата! Ведь Робби...

\- Новый статус: в компании двух придурков, пытающихся развести подругу, точка, - вторая девушка в группе что-то усердно печатает с серьезным видом, который тут же пропадает, когда черноволосый нытик легонько тычет ее в бок локтем. Билл кривится, когда видит улыбку у нее на лице - ме-е-ерзость, эти человеческие отношения - такая дребедень и скука. Любви нет, это же простой химический процесс... Что бы там не говорил толстозадый Купидон. - Ну Венди, ну пошли! Спорим, что ты не хочешь идти только из-за того, что тебе не с кем? Китти-то то еще трепло, всему городу разболтает, что наша Кордрой совсем-совсем одна.

 _Они шантажируют ее ради какой-то вечеринки,_ \- брови Билла, кажется, начинают жить собственной жизнью и поднимаются все выше и выше. Он закатывает глаза. - _Мне никогда не понять людей, определенно. Да разгадать планы Стэнфорда и то легче, чем понять причину шантажа. Ну не идет она - ну и пусть... стой, с какой поры я теперь об этом беспокоюсь?_ Эта проблема определенно заставила Билла задуматься, он даже отложил тряпку в сторону и потер подбородок, пытаясь объяснить это как-то еще, кроме как началом очеловечивания. За этим он не видит, как Венди начинает отнекиваться.

\- Да вранье это все! Есть мне с кем пойти! - она начинает хаотично думать о том, кто же станет ее жертвой. Билл, отвлекшись от мыслительного процесса, удивленно вытягивает лицо, когда взгляд Кордрой останавливается на нем. _Беги, спасайся! Это болото сейчас тебя затянет!_ \- Вон он сидит!

\- Чего? - Билл стягивает наушники на шею и с совершенно непонимающим видом смотрит на Венди, которая оказалась рядом с ним буквально за два счета и приобняла за плечи. Он резко отводит взгляд в сторону, пытаясь сообразить о том, что же именно сейчас происходит. Ему это совершенно не нравится, помилуйте! Это же подростки - самые ужасные существа. Да даже еженощное общество Стэнфорда лучше, чем один вечер с ними!

\- Подыграй мне, - шепчет Венди и пихает его локтем в бок, из-за чего Билл тихонечко взвывает. Она натянуто улыбается своим друзьям, которые недоверчиво смотрят на Сайфера, и продолжает уже громче. - Вот он, Билл! Крутой парень, старше всех нас! Вы не подумайте - я бы пошла на вечеринку, но он не хочет. Правда, Билл?

Сайфер сглатывает, когда замечает умоляющий взгляд Венди и медленно кивает.

\- Д-да... Долой эти ваши... шумные... тусовки...

\- Я уже написала Китти, что ты придешь с этой каланчой, - новая пассия черноволосого нытика что-то строчит в телефоне. Билл резко кривит лицо. _С кем, с кем, простите?_ \- Так что не опаздывай, завтра в шесть у нее дома. Пока-а-а, Венди. Притащи туда этого своего приятеля, чтобы уесть Китти. Ну ты и так знаешь.

\- Ага-ага! - Венди с широкой натянутой улыбкой провожает своих друзей взглядом до двери и облегченно выдыхает только тогда, когда они уходят прочь из хижины. Билл несколько раз моргает, еще не совсем понимая, во что его втянули. Кордрой нервно смеется. - Ты понял? Теперь ты обязан пойти со мной на эту глупую вечеринку. Прости, если бы не Тэмбри, я бы туда не пошла... и тебя не затащила. Но там должно быть весело! Вроде бы.

Билл задумчиво мычит и хмурится. Размышляет о пользе такого похода к кому-то в гости... к какому-то подростку. В место, где их будет целая куча. О боги упасите, это же самое страшное место, какое можно придумать.

\- Ла-а-адно, если только на один вечерок, - ворчит он, стаскивая с шеи наушники. Что ж, там можно будет изучить людей получше, а после этого начать пользоваться слабостями подростков и получать их души за какие-то дурацкие элементарные желания. Неплохое исследование, между прочим! Вынув из кармана плеер, Сайфер с равнодушным видом протягивает его Венди. - Держи, Рыжуха. Хорошая вещь, эта ваша музыка, мне понравилось. Надо бы такую штуку себе купить.

\- Да забирай!.. - Сайфер встает с пола и вытягивается, разминая затекшие конечности. Венди поначалу удивленно смотрит на наушники, а потом отмахивается и возвращает их Биллу. - Плеер, конечно, свой купи, а эти старые наушники уже, мне они не нужны. Тем более, они раскрашенные, ха, глупое напоминание о детстве.

\- Ты не ценишь светлые воспоминания о пребывании маленьким ребенком? - Билл вскидывает бровь и разминает шею, одним глазом наблюдая за Венди. - О, это наверное одна из тех черт людей, которых мне не понять. Можешь не продолжать. Я все понял. А за наушники... да... пожалуй. Спаси-и-ибо, - выдавливает он из себя благодарность. Фу, как будто что-то протухшее съел, благодарность - это глупо. Особенно благодарность человеку.

Билл молча провожает Венди взглядом, когда та с довольной усмешкой возвращается обратно за кассу. Она считает его человеком и зовет с собой на какую-то вечеринку. Он, кажется, ей понравился - как человек, эта пятнадцатилетняя девочка наивно полагает, что этот вроде-бы-симпатичный-на-ее-взгляд парень - простой человек, который может ответить ей взаимностью. Людская жизнь преподносит слишком странные сюрпризы. Может, когда-нибудь он и смирится с этим. Может быть.


	11. нам нужно поговорить

Когда Билл в первый раз видит то, что люди называют вечеринкой, он... немного удивляется? Хотя, вряд ли это можно назвать "немного" - когда входная дверь открывается, и перед взором бывшего демона предстает хаос и разруха, после чего мимо с бешеным криком пробегает человек... да, кажется, он без одежды, у Билла руки тянутся глаза себе выцарапать, и он с громким вздохом ударяет себя ладонью по лицу. _Куда, Гаап меня подери, Рыжуха меня притащила?! Я понимаю, что степени людской тупости нет предела, но даже для этого ничтожного рода подобные сходки в современном, как они себя зовут, обществе - уже чересчур. Я не удивлюсь, если в конце этого пиршества мы призовем какого-нибудь демона, который заметив меня начнет дико смеяться над моей ничтожностью._ Венди, заметив настрой партнера, весело ухмыляется и пихает его локтем в бок, после чего громко фыркает.

\- Да ладно тебе, это еще не самое страшное. В прошлый раз нагишом бегал Томпсон, а это то еще зрелище, скажу я тебе, - Билл щурится и уже хочет поинтересоваться, что же такого высмотрела Рыжуха в нагом представителе противоположного пола, но, здраво рассудив, что подобные рассказы могут принести ему в копилку ужасных снов еще и представление от голого толстяка, закрывает рот и качает головой. Вроде бы даже соглашается. - Китти обещала халявную пиццу, ты, надеюсь, ее любишь!

\- Я не воспринимал вкуса всю свою жизнь до этого, я не думаю, что какая-то вредная еда может мне понравиться в принципе, - ворчит Билл, скрещивая руки на груди. Он-то понимает, что от бесплатной еды не отказываются, но все равно делает вид, что ему не нравится. В основном, из-за подозрений, что за ним наблюдают - кто угодно, черт подери! Даже если это Гаап, она, конечно, никому ничего не расскажет, но мало ли... - Прекрати пихать меня локтем в бок, если ты сломаешь мне пару ребер, то сама будешь объяснять Стэнфорду это.

Венди громко смеется и называет Билла "занудой", после этого она (в грязных сапогах по ковру, ужас-то какой!) тащит Сайфера внутрь этого дома, предварительно захлопнув дверь, и указывает на гостиную, где собралась "элита" этого общества. Когда десяток глаз уставляется на Билла, старшего всей этой дружной оравы на пяток лет физически и на сотни - метафизически, он вдруг понимает, что подростки - это и правда жутко. Да лучше уж близнецы и чертов Стэнфорд с его непонятными планами, чем вот _это_. Какая-то неразвитая в понимании Билла особа вдруг произносит елейным гнусавым голоском, обращаясь, судя по всему, к Венди.

\- А ты, вижу, нашла себе нового кавалера! - Билл краем глаза замечает, как синхронно закатывают глаза Венди и тот черноволосый нытик на диване. Розовое с головы до пят, в стразах и с тонной косметики на лице, существо по имени "Китти", пошатываясь на слишком высоких каблуках, подходит к Кордрой и стучит отвратительными длинными коготками по плечу Рыжухи, вызывая отвращение не только у самой Венди, но и у Сайфера в частности. _Вот ужас-то, я бы ее душу не то что есть, даже нюхать не стал бы!_ \- А я-то думала, что не найдешь и не...

\- Думала?! - долгая беззаботная жизнь в виде демона выработала у Билла стойкое ощущение того, что за свои слова платить не надо, а потому он раздраженно отмахивается и косится на розово-пушистое существо "Китти". - Не смеши меня, я знаю двух детей, которые в свои двенадцать уже поумней тебя будут, а ты все еще не отошла от этого вашего человеческого желания "казаться крутым и взрослым", - Билл кривит лицо. Сзади нарастает шум, но он не придает этому значения и даже не обращает внимания на призывные тычки от Венди. - Я не знаю, что у вас за мания такая у людей нанести на лицо побольше краски, но, знаешь, это пугает! Это не заразно, нет? Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в болезнях.

И если для большей части присутствующих, которая воспринимает это, как простую шутку, сие кажется очень смешным, то для Билла - нет. Он и не шутит - понятия не имеет о причинах любви человеческих особей к косметике и этой странной неуважительной манере речи. Сайфер не особенно задумывается о том, что встающая на фоне огромная фигура - парень обиженной Китти, он продолжает болтать то, что вздумается, отмахиваясь от назойливой Венди. Но Кордрой знает лучше, а потому все равно пытается остановить Билла от трагедии. Хотя он и так заточен в человеческом теле - куда уж трагедия больше? Китти, слыша все это, начинает медленно бледнеть, а после финального сравнения с "пуделем" ее лицо принимает различные экзотические цвета, присущие в основном бабуинам и коралловым рыбкам.

\- Ах ты!.. Ты!..

\- А что я? - Билл искренне недоумевает. - Между прочим, это не я изобрел эту вашу конституцию, в которой разрешается говорить то, что хочешь. Вы, кажется, называете это "свободой сло-о-ова", ух, глупость-то какая! - когда темная огромная фигура вырастает за спиной Китти и громко скрипит зубами, молча обещая скрутить кое-кому шею, Билл громко зевает и потягивается. - А ты, стало быть, предмет ее обожания? Вы уже пробовали свой человеческий способ размножения? В смысле, вы же, люди, используете его не по назначению! Ого, у тебя огромный кулак!

Бац!

Если честно, Билл не сильно удивляется, когда ему, после совершенно отвратительного пробуждения в кузове пикапа, объяснили, что вырубил его тот самый упомянутый парень Китти. Сайфер потирает ушибленную голову и щурится, обдумывая то, что произошло. А людишки-то, как оказалось, весьма обидчивы! Он ведь просто спросил их о нормальном для живых существ процессе, чего бить-то сразу, он даже не претендовал на это чудо в перьях и краске.

\- Ну, я ожидал такого, - пикап подпрыгивает на кочке, и Билл недовольно шипит, когда ударяется локтем о железную стенку кузова. Сидящая рядом Венди прикрывает рот ладонью и хихикает. - В смысле, я видел такое в ваших человеческих фильмах. Только я не очень похож на этих слабых юношей в очках, которых все избивают. Но я могу построить робота для мести! - сидящие вокруг громко смеются, а Сайфер искренне обижается. - И ничего смешного, между прочим, объект вожделения вашей Кошечки сломает себе руку, если ударит по роботу. А заготовка у нас есть - я про останки того создания Гидеона... если его на металлолом не растащили еще.

\- Китти обиделась и выгнала нас из дома, - смеется светловолосый приятель Венди и ударяет кулаком по дну кузова несколько раз, восторженно воя. - Чувак, я не знаю, кто ты, но ты просто _потрясающ_! В смысле, вы видели ее лицо? Такое ощущение, что она съела лимон! Тонну чертовых лимонов!

Перспектива быть предметом обожания у подростков не вызывает у Билла каких-либо положительных эмоций, но он даже немного доволен, что смог повеселить публику и унизить кого-то. Особенно если этот "кто-то" - странная человеческая женщина, не знающая чувство меры. Искренне пожалев, что у него с собой нет взрывательных лимонов, которыми можно было бы закидать дом той странной дивчины и посмотреть на то, как он горит, Билл с недовольным видом смотрит на легонько толкающую его девушку с фиолетовыми волосами. _Ах да... Эта та самая нынешняя пассия черноволосого нытика,_ \- проносится у него в голове. Девица протягивает ему телефон и с усмешкой бормочет.

\- Любуйся.

На экране Билл видит свою фотографию, кривится, опять видя это отвратительное человеческое лицо, но замечает кое-что новое - кажется, один его глаз превратился в одну маленькую узкую щелку посреди огромного темно-фиолетового пятна. В голове всплывают остаточные знания демонического разума о том, что это вроде бы как-то связано с сосудами и через какое-то время должно рассосаться, но это не волнует Билла - он с громким смешком отдает телефон хозяйке и смеется во все горло.

\- Ха! Я теперь похож на панду! - он не пытается шутить, но глупые подростки вокруг опять гогочут во все горло. Билл решает не обращать на это внимания, потому что... человеческий юмор - что-то необъяснимое и непонятное. Пожалуй, только ведьмам дано понимать подобные странные шуточки, которые не просто не смешны - попросту убоги и жалки. _Как и весь род человеческий, в принципе,_ \- ворчит про себя Сайфер. Потирает больной глаз. - Эй, странные детишки, что вы собираетесь делать сейчас? В смысле, у меня есть перспектива остаться с вами или пойти в хибару Тайн, чтобы послушать гогот Пайнса надо мной. Вы же что-то приготовили на этот случай, да? Да?

Выбор между тупыми, но веселыми подростками и ворчливым Стэнфордом был очевиден. Пикап еще раз подпрыгивает на кочке, и Билл чуть не роняет телефон новой пассии черноволосого нытика за борт. Та ловко хватает свою любимую игрушку и раздраженно смотрит на Сайфера, прежде чем вновь погрузиться в сеть. Точка назначения неизвестна, да она и не нужна - вряд ли эти дети полезут куда-нибудь к странностям после того случая с призраками в магазине. Кажется, Сообщество Слепого Глаза добралось только до черноволосого нытика, да и то не по этой причине.

\- Мы поедем в лес, на пикничок, - поясняет светловолосый приятель Венди и весело смеется. Остальные улыбаются. - Пока Китти истерила, я успел ограбить ее холодильник...

Пикничок? Билл щурится, слыша знакомое слово. То есть, они устроят одну из тех мирных трапез на природе на тряпках, попутно отгоняя ос от еды? _Но зачем?.._ Но, кажется, его не спрашивают. Стоило ли мириться с тем, что мнение такого великого демона, как Билл, ныне не учитывается этими глупыми подростками? Кажется, его злое настроение чувствует Венди - Сайфер подозрительно (наверное, из-за синяка этого не видно) косится на рыжую девушку, которая кладет ему руку на плечо. Жест человеческого понимания и сострадания. Наверное, она думает, что он злится из-за той накрашенной швабры. Ну-ну.

Сам пикничок, как оказалось, эти дети восприняли скорее как вечер страшных дурацких историй, от которых девицы громко визжали и жались к парням, а те, пытаясь казаться храбрыми, старались не выдать себя дрожащими коленками. Байки были разной степени паршивости, и ни одна не впечатлила Сайфера окончательно - впрочем, Венди, кажется, тоже - они многозначительно переглядывались после окончания каждой истории и давали друг другу опознавательные знаки, что это дело пора прекращать. И, не смотря на то, что Билл людей не любит в принципе, в этот момент ему показалось, что Рыжуха-то и не так плоха. Демоны не могут испытывать никаких чувств, вроде той же любви, но у себя в голове Билл отметил, что, в случае чего, Венди можно вознести в пантеон ведьм, сделав бессмертной... да и тем более, она куда более приятный собеседник, чем уже давно упомянутый вечно пьяный шабаш с Золотой ведьмой во главе.

\- Сколько же вы чуши тут понарассказывали, - кряхтя, Билл встает с места и берет в руки фонарик - сейчас подошла его очередь рассказывать эти дурацкие нестрашные истории. Оставалось только вспомнить богатый жизненный опыт и передать его в наиболее дурацкой форме, как тут любят. Переглянувшись с Венди, Билл чешет затылок. Ох уж это бытие человеком среди подростков - лучше бы он со Стэном сейчас спорил о всякой чуши. - Хм-м-м, дайте подумать. Знавал я одного человека, он слишком много увлекался странностями и хотел их изучить, все-е-е до единой. Один раз он повстречал демона - мимолетом, этот человек прогнал его, но планы этого глупого создания серьезно мешали демону. Он допускал много ошибок - призывал зомби, изучал потайной бункер своего предшественника, - лицо Венди вытягивается с каждой секундой, она, кажется, понимает, про кого будет история. Билл ухмыляется. - Но на самом деле это ничего!.. Еще только начало. В один прекрасный день человек нашел старый ноутбук, в котором хранились все тайны странностей, он решил изучить информацию - но чудо! Там был пароль. Несколько дней толком не высыпаясь, человек пытался подобрать пароль, пока не повстречался с демоном вновь. Тот предложил ему - за сделку я открою тебе тайны ноутбука! - Билл нарочито громким тоном произносит последнюю фразу и резко поднимает одну руку вверх, продолжая светить фонариком себе на лицо. Это так тупо, серьезно. А подростки, вон, пугаются. - Но человек отказался, и когда лимит ввода был исчерпан, человек взмолился - а что же ему делать? Не введет пароль - вся информация пропадет навсегда! И, чтобы не терять найденные с трудом ответы на вопросы, человек обратился к демону и заключил с ним контракт - демон дает человеку пароль, а человек демону - одну из кукол. Наивный дурак повелся на это, и знаете что?! - с каждой минутой голос Билла звучит все более и более жестко. Венди чуть привстала - она понимает, о ком идет речь, но, кажется, тут скрывались какие-то другие подробности, о которых она ранее не знала. И это страшно. - Человек стал моей!.. кхм, то есть куклой демона! Потеряв тело, этот дурак взмолил о пощаде, и звали его...

\- Диппер! - вдруг прерывает историю Венди, вскакивая с места. Она смотрит куда-то в темноту, Билл удивляется - она так быстро догадалась. Это похвально. Для человека. Потом замечает, что в том месте, куда устремлен взгляд Кордрой, стоят два силуэта.

\- А-а-а... Ну да, Сосна, - фыркает он и садится на землю, кидая фонарик вечно несчастному толстяку из этой шумной компании. Недовольно смотрит на близнецов, подошедших ближе - и что они тут делают? Сейчас ночь, поздно. И плевать на то, что это опасно, хотя это опасно! Да Биллу голову открутят, если с сопляками что-то случится. - Э-эй, Сосна, ты что тут забыл?

Диппер зло щурится и устремляет взгляд на Билла. Они пару мгновений играют в гляделки, пока Билл наконец не моргает и не трет поврежденный глаз. Он слышит тихое хихиканье Падающей Звезды позади братца, и, кажется, это из-за синяка. _Увечья, конечно - восхитительно, но она-то что радуется?_ \- искренне не понимает Сайфер.

\- Лучше ты ответь, что ТЫ тут забыл?! - Диппер жестом указывает на Билла, тот краем глаза замечает, что в другой руке у него дневник. Ясно. Пожав плечами, Сайфер кивает на Венди и громко фыркает.

\- А мы тут, знаешь, обмениваемся многозначительными взглядами и томными охами, - Венди краснеет, как помидор, впрочем как и Диппер, ради которого это и говорилось. Мысленно пожурив себя за радость от победы над ребенком, что для демона несолидно, Билл ухмыляется и встает с места. Ладно, эти двое, кажется, идут на поиски приключений. Надо сказать им о том, что так не делается... по крайней мере не в то время, когда от целостности близнецов зависит дальнейшая жизнь Билла. Кусок мяса - не лучшее пристанище. - Я сбегаю с этого шабаша и забираю этих двух с собой, пока Стэнфорд мне и им голову не открутил, - Билл косится на все еще красную Венди, которая едва-едва кивает - пока еще не отошла от такого наглого заявления. Где-то сзади хихикает светловолосый парень вместе с тем смуглым приятелем. - Если вы соберетесь к той швабре еще раз, то позовите меня - я тогда не договорил.

 _И с каких пор я работаю нянькой?!_ \- зло думает Сайфер, хватая Сосну за руку и таща за собой. Мейбл, в отличие от брата, следует за Биллом добровольно, попутно смеясь над недовольным выражением лица брата. Когда Венди и ее компания скрываются за деревьями, а близнецы в компании демона выходят на пустую центральную улицу, Билл отпускает руку Диппера и с презрением фыркает, когда тот моментально отскакивает в сторону.

\- Успокойся, Сосна. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, хотя очень хочется, - он трет переносицу и вздыхает. - Вообще, я хотел поговорить с тобой.

В ответ раздается лишь разочарованный вздох.


	12. предупреждение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> внимание: глава чуть более, чем полностью полна фанонов и отсылок на другие фэндомы. за расхождение с вашей точкой зрения не ручаюсь, вас предупредили. глава ведется с точки зрения Диппера, а не Билла.

\- Ты? Поговорить? О чем это? - Диппер раздраженно шипит и стряхивает с плеча костлявую руку новой куклы этого проклятого демона; мальчишка смотрит ему в глаза и замечает на себе пристальный взгляд Сайфера, в котором нет и капли издевки или иронии, как раньше. Как в тот момент, когда они почти-что-победили его в разуме дяди Стэна - лишь сухая злость с примесью высокомерия. Ни одно тело не может сдержать всего того самолюбия, которое заложено в этой злой душонке, живущей уже сотни лет и уничтожавшей, наверное, сотни людей. Диппер хватает Мейбл за руку и оттаскивает назад от Билла. - Опять будешь нести свою пафосную чушь про то, что я сую нос туда, куда не следует?! Что я мешаю твоим планам?! Спасибо, я наслушался в тот день, когда ты захватил мое тело! Ощущения были не из приятных!

\- А что ты хотел, жалкий смертный?! - скалится в ответ Билл и всплескивает руками. - _Разумеется_ , что ты мешаешь мне. Я смотрю за этим городом, и все было нормально до того, как сначала пришел этот шестипалый, а потом ты! Ты даже _не представляешь_ , как вы с ним похожи! Два глупых человека, посмевших сунуть носы в дела нас, существ мета-мира! Посмотри вокруг?! Видишь?!

Диппер невольно оглядывается по сторонам, но не замечает рядом ничего подозрительного - простая тихая улица, Луна на небе, редкие облака. Здесь нет ничего, что может вызвать подозрение, но, кажется, именно на это Билл и намекает. Мейбл тихо скулит рядом - кажется, брат сжал ее запястье слишком сильно. Диппер виновато улыбается и отпускает ее руку, вновь устремляя взгляд на демона.

\- Но...

\- Не видишь! - громко заключает Билл и кривит лицо. - Потому что _пока что_ ничего нет. Ты даже не представляешь, что натворил!.. Ты не только дал Стэнфорду заполучить _ВСЕ ТРИ_ дневника, - сердце у Диппера громко стучит - что этот некогда летающий кусок пиццы сказал? Три? Он помнил, как Стэн забирал на время его книгу, но... Стоп. Третий дневник принадлежит Дипперу, второй - некогда Гидеону. А первый?.. Неужели он... - Но еще и уничтожил сообщество Слепого Глаза, основанное этим потерявшим разум идиотом МакГакетом! Он знал, на что шел, когда стирал себе воспоминания, он пожертвовал своей шкурой ради вас, жалких людишек, потому что шестипалый лез туда, куда людям нельзя! А когда все забыли о нем, об этом твоем герое-Авторе, появился ты! И все опять завертелось!

Билл оттягивает кожу на лице и шумно вздыхает.

\- Кто меня вообще за язык потянул сунуться в это место?.. Жил бы себе, как Гаап, вне пространства и времени, и было бы мне хорошо, но не-ет, я же, черт подери, обожаю следить за глупыми людишками и согласился присмотреть за этим местом вместо той ведьмы... Она, наверное, сейчас просто счастлива, что улизнула подальше еще до того, как все началось... - он презрительно смотрит на Диппера и получает ровно такой же взгляд в ответ. - Давай так. По-хорошему. Ты мне не нравишься, я тебе не нравлюсь. Но я тебя предупреждаю, еще раз предупреждаю, как делал это Стэнфорд - не лезь туда, куда не надо. Не используй дневник для поиска странностей, этот город опасней, чем ты думаешь, и ты со своим любопытством нарушаешь хрупкий баланс, который поддерживали до поры, до времени мы с сообществом Слепого Глаза.

\- Ага, поддерживали путем удаления воспоминаний. Отличная поддержка! - раздраженно фыркает Диппер и отмахивается от Билла. Он легонько тянет сестру за собой, потому что слушать этого глупого демона он больше не собирается. Если Билл сумел обмануть Стэна и Венди, притворившись человеком, то с близнецами такое не прокатит - к своему сожалению, Диппер слишком хорошо узнал Сайфера за тот короткий промежуток, когда он был в его теле. Все же это нанесло отпечаток - не только физический, к слову. - Продолжай в том же духе, Билл, но вряд ли что-то из этого выйдет! Люди должны знать о том, что здесь творится!

Диппер не замечает, как за несколько секунд земля уходит из-под ног - он слышит вскрик Мейбл и видит перед собой лицо нового человеческого тела Билла. Тот, кажется, поднял его в воздух за грудки. Ощущать подобную близость с демоном было ужасно, Диппер в ответ так же сильно хватает его за запястья и пытается освободиться - но тщетно. Билл крепко держит мальчишку.

\- Ты думаешь, что очень умен, раз смог якобы одолеть меня два раза, - Билл шипит это на самое ухо Дипперу, и сейчас он действительно _страшен_ , даже с этим синяком под глазом. - Думаешь, я тут шутки шучу? Думаешь, мне резонно предупреждать какого-то жалкого ребенка об опасности? Шестипалый доигрался с огнем - он понес наказание. Гидеон почти доигрался - единственное, что его спасло - отсутствие первого дневника, я даже не представляю, что этот глупый ребенок сделал бы с силой всех трех книг. Ты идешь по их скользкой дорожке, и единственное, что тебя сейчас спасает - твоя удача. Я не знаю, как и почему, но пока ты жив, но если ты продолжишь в том же духе - это очень и очень ненадолго. Я предупреждаю тебя еще раз, малой. Не как демон и хранитель этого места, а как порождение мета-мира. Не лезь к нам. Странности куда опасней, чем ты думаешь.

Билл резко разжимает руки, и Диппер падает на землю, больно ушибаясь локтем об асфальт. Он потирает место, где содрал кожу, и зло смотрит на демона. Все то, что нагоняло страх несколько секунд назад, испарилось - словно перед близнецами стоял самый обычный человек, который очень сильно устал от жизни. Мейбл с кряхтением помогает брату подняться и деловито осматривает локоть; все это время Диппер наблюдает за Сайфером, но тот не предпринимает ничего, ожидая действий от близнецов. Наконец, сестра не выдерживает - это, кажется, удивляет не только Диппера, но и Билла.

\- Зачем вообще было нужно это сообщество? Странности, судя по твоим словам и тому рассказу про ведьм, - Диппер щурится - когда это его сестра успела потолковать с демоном? - Странности есть везде. Люди их что, не замечают? Невозможно не заметить такое! - близняшка грозно ударяет ногой по полу. - Черт подери, да те же гномы!..

\- Ты не понимаешь сами странности, - резко прерывает ее Билл. - Как они... _мы_ устроены. Вы слепо верите этому дневнику, а потому всякий раз натыкаетесь на них. Как слепо верит Гидеон. Как слепо верил шестипалый, пока тридцать лет назад не произошло то, что должно было случиться...

\- Вы просто кучка странных существ и не больше, - возражает Диппер и громко фыркает. Билл отмахивается от мальчишки, как от назойливой мухи.

\- У странностей есть свои законы, Сосна. Свои правила, совершенно нудные и порой идиотские, но есть. Основное из них гласит, что мы не должны притворяться другой странностью слишком долго, вызывая этим самым слишком сильные заблуждения у людей. Глупо, да? - Билл громко вздыхает. - Гномы притворялись человеком недолго, тот робот на озере не был странностью, перевертыш из бункера ловко обходит этот закон благодаря своей силе...

\- К чему ты ведешь? - Диппер раздраженно смотрит на Билла. Тот качает головой - кажется, даже разочарован. Удивительно, не правда ли? Разочарованный демон.

\- Ты до сих пор уверен, что я шпионю за тобой и твоим дядей после тех двух провалов. Наивно полагаешь, что я вселился в чье-то тело только ради этого. Но это нарушает главный закон... плюс, я и так достаточно долго следил за вами и без тела, - Диппер чувствует, как краснеют уши, и как начинает тихо смеяться Мейбл за спиной. - Но это не важно. Нарушившие главный закон подлежат наказанию. Уничтожению. А по твоим словам я именно его и нарушаю.

\- Я... я не понимаю, - и это огорчает. Демон пожимает плечами.

\- Окей, я понял. Ты не понимаешь всей сути этого закона, дай мне привести пример из опыта другой странности. В Европе несколько веков назад жила... впрочем, она и сейчас там живет... итак, жила одна прекрасная представительница рода вампиров. В один день ей стало скучно, и она прыгнула в Японию, где упала прямо в озеро. Вода из озера упала на выжженные засухой земли, и наивные азиаты посчитали светловолосую красавицу богиней, спасшей их от смерти. Вампир не отказалась от такого титула, и пару лет прожила под именем богини, тем самым нарушая основной закон. Но вскоре люди, почитавшие ее, начали пропадать.. - Билл закрывает один глаз и искоса смотрит на Диппера. - Как думаешь, что с ними стало?

\- Она выпила их кро-о-овь! - прыгает рядом Мейбл. Билл и Диппер одновременно кривят лица и переглядываются.

\- Нет, она не убила их. Это была... на самом деле у него нет названия, но оно существует вне нашего мира, включая мета-мир. Пожирая всех, кто считал вампира богиней, оно чуть не добралось до нее и ее верного слуги, но вампир спаслась, прыгнув в Антарктиду, где испила кровь своего слуги, тем самым прекратив бытие богиней и вновь став кровососом. Понимаешь? Я не могу притворяться человеком. Это тело - моя темница. Стэнфорд Пайнс хочет расквитаться за то, что случилось тридцать лет назад, и он ловко обошел наш главный закон, вынуждая меня работать на себя.

Действительно ли, а был ли резон демону называть свое имя тогда, в первый день всей этой истории, когда Стэн только-только притащил Билла в хижину? Все это время он вел себя как-то _странно_ , ведя себя так, будто бы не он хозяин положения, а кто-то другой. Мейбл почему-то не удивляется - будто знает. _Да о чем же они говорили без меня?_ \- злится Диппер.

\- То есть... ты намекаешь, что наш дядя что-то скрывает, верно? - осторожно интересуется Диппер. Это, кажется, очень злит Билла, потому что он громко ударяет себя ладонью по лицу.

\- Я не намекаю, Сосна, я тебе это прямым текстом говорю! - он закатывает глаза. - Но все. Хватит разговоров об этом. Захочешь - сам спросишь, хотя вряд ли Стэн тебе ответит. Это наше с ним дело, не твое. Я тебя не прошу, я тебе говорю - сунешься - выйдет очень плохо. Я говорю тебе это затем, чтобы ты отстал от меня. Ты мне не нужен!.. в данный момент. Я не слежу за тобой. Мне вообще пребывание в физическом теле неприятно, да еще и Рыжуха эта клеится... Не пойми превратно, но подобное обычно заканчивается...

Дальнейшее Диппер даже слушать не стал, со всей силы ударяя Билла по коленке ногой. С чего он решил это сделать? Кто его заставил? Он все еще любит Венди, верно? А этот одноглазый-но-теперь-с-двумя-глазами придурок смеет ее оскорблять! Невиданное дело! Пока демон с громким криком потирает ушибленное место, Диппер зло шипит.

\- Не смей трогать Венди!

\- Да она сама ко мне лезет, ты идиот или притворяешься?! - Билл зло поджимает губы. - Да какого черта я вообще застрял в этом теле с такими тупыми людьми, как вы?! Лучше бы меня сожрали и уничтожили, но не-ет!.. Стэн обошел все это! - он пинает бордюр, и это выглядит как-то немного жалко и горестно одновременно. - Убить сам себя я не могу, ведь... ведь...

Ведь?..

\- Ха-ха, я так ничтожен. Боюсь умереть. Малой, ты не представляешь, насколько это унизительно для демона.

Это похоже на маленькую исповедь.

\- Но я не умру, - шипит Билл. - Потому что я понимаю, куда лезть не надо, а вот ты, Сосна - нет. У тебя есть сестра, посмотри на нее! У тебя есть Стэнфорд, родители там, не знаю, друзья? Все те маленькие радости вашей жалкой человеческой жизни. Если ты продолжишь верить в странности, то это может закончиться очень и очень плохо. Может, ты все таки забудешь? - Билл наклоняет голову набок. - Сделаешь одолжение мне и себе? И всему мета-миру в частности.

\- Как будто вера что-то изменит, - тихо фыркает Диппер. Но он уже не уверен, и, кажется, Билл это чует. Он высоко поднимает голову и разводит руки в сторону - словно указывая на весь спящий город одновременно. Тихий и спокойный, никто бы и не догадался, что еще недавно тут властвовал Гидеон.

\- Странность существует только благодаря тому, что люди в нее верят, Сосна. Посмотри на этот блаженный слепой город - ее жители слепы не только благодаря сообществу, так мило разрушенному тобой, но и из-за отсутствия веры. Робби Валентино не верит в призраков, а потому до сих пор считает тот случай в магазине небылицей и страшным сном. Венди Кордрой начинает верить... благодаря бункеру и все тому же супермаркету, а потому начинает видеть странности вокруг. Ленивая Сьюзен не верит в мистику, но обожает садовых гномов и втайне хочет, чтобы они ожили. Именно поэтому гномы пришли к ней ночью за пирогом и попытались его украсть. Твоя сестра, Мейбл, тоже не верила в странности до приезда в Гравити Фоллз - ее надоумил ты, доказывая, что встреченный ею парень - зомби. Ей не хотелось верить в это, она была готова согласиться на все, что угодно, кроме зомби. Ты помнишь? Сначала ты открыл страницу с гномами. Она вспомнила про них, и потому Норман оказался не человеком, а карликами, ищущими себе королеву. Сус и его компьютерная девушка - все та же странность, сначала он хотел ту девушку, которая полюбит его так сильно, что не захочет отпускать. Так появилась Гиффани, но он не сумел обуздать свое желание, и она продолжила существовать и после встречи этого толстяка с той девушкой из другого города. И, наконец, ты, Сосна. Дневник ты нашел случайно, верно. И первая наша встреча произошла вовсе не по твоей вине, а Гидеона. Но второй раз... ты понимаешь? Ты так сильно хотел получить в руки пароль, что готов был пойти на все, что угодно. Мы, странности, чуем это. Я явился перед тобой, и, вскоре, ты заключил со мной сделку. В этом нет ничего удивительного, ты действительно мешаешь моим планам, но если бы не твое желание, то я мог и не появляться.

Это, на самом деле, немного пугает. Вера создает странность? Мейбл так хотела свести Робби и Тэмбри, что невольно позвала Купидона в ресторан Ленивой Сьюзен, где смогла украсть у него зелье? Диппер чувствует, как внутри что-то щелкает - только что демон буквально раскрыл ему одну из главных загадок странностей, подобных ему, но и предупредил. Это, наверное, и правда может очень и очень плохо закончится.

\- Именно поэтому ведьмы используют термин "антимагический токсин". Пока люди не верят в магию, они не могут использовать ее рядом с ними, ведь само понятие волшебства и чудес отрицается. Знавал я парочку людей, которые ловко использовали это против колдуний, - Билл ухмыляется. - До сих пор не понимаю, как можно отрицать ведьму, если она стоит перед тобой и только что использовала магию. Но мы не об этом. Сосна, ты понимаешь? Не верь в странности. Забудь про странности. Все это может привести к ужасающим последствиям после уничтожения сообщества Слепого Глаза.

Немой вопрос: _ты прекратишь?_ Трудно устоять, когда тебя почти _просит_ настоящим демон. Диппер мнется.

\- Прости, но... Но нет, - он поджимает губы. - То что начато - должно быть закончено.

\- Хе, да, наверное ты с какой-то там вашей человеческой позиции прав, - Билл пожимает плечами и отмахивается. - Но не важно! Я тебя предупредил. Помни про это. Можешь прикупить золота, если хочешь, но оно тебе вряд ли поможет, хотя римляне верили, что монета под языком может спасти их жалкие душонки.

Он закидывает руки за голову и не спеша идет вперед, оставляя ошеломленных близнецов позади себя. Даже насвистывает беззаботную песенку.

\- Я дал тебе пищу для размышлений, да, Сосна? - Билл громко смеется.


	13. радиовышка

Новый день, к удивлению Сайфера, начался вовсе не с насильной пробудки от руки Стэнфорда, а как и в прошлый раз - очень поздно и самостоятельно. Свернувшись в одеяле, как в коконе, Билл краем уха слышит бодрый голос Пайнса-старшего, доносящийся с кухни - кажется, он что-то говорит своим племянникам, но это явно не наставления - как-то слишком жизнерадостно, а это может означать только одно - сегодня ночью никто не проводил никаких работ под домом, и пока что портал не пытается стать главной угрозой всему Грэвити Фоллз. Здраво рассудив, что раз он Стэну не нужен, то можно и подольше не утруждать себя тяготами человеческой жизни, Билл накрывается одеялом с головой и пытается отправиться к Морфею опять - но не удается. То ли у Падающей Звезды нюх на пробуждения Сайфера, то ли Билл просто неудачник - но когда он слышит, как тихо раскрывается дверь и скрипят половицы, он глухо орет в подушку. Ну нет, только не снова!

\- Вставай, соня-засоня! - с громким хохотом Мейбл начинает толкать огромный кокон из одеяла, даже не задумываясь о множественных неудобствах, причиняемых спящему там человеку. Ну или пытающемуся заснуть. Когда победа в этом сражении ознаменовывается появлением светлой крашенной шевелюры, Падающая Звезда хохочет еще громче и тянет одеяло на себя. - Хватит спать, самое интересное пропустишь!

\- Было бы у вас в жизни что-то интересное, - огрызается Билл, пытаясь вырвать спасительное одеяло из рук девочки, но с громким стоном проигрывает, когда понимает, что детские ручки оказались куда более цепкими, чем длинные ничего не могущие пальцы этого жалкого временного тела. Пытаясь сообразить, что в таких ситуациях делают люди, когда с них стаскивают единственное спасение от холода, Билл решает, что он слишком хорош для всей этой человеческой нудятины, и гордо вскакивает с кровати, после чего несколько секунд наблюдает темноту и различные другие галлюцинации, вызванные каким-то человеческим фактором. Мейбл смотрит на него с широченной улыбкой, после чего с громким хохотом убегает на кухню, бросая несчастное одеяло на пол. Проводив ее взглядом, полного боли и страданий, Сайфер переводит взор очей своих ненаглядных на одеяло и пинает один раз его для профилактики и от злости на весь мир, после чего все же поднимает своего единственного друга в этих холодных ужасных деревянных стенах и, сложив, кладет на кровать. - Как там они говорят? Утро добрым не бывает? Ха! Да с таким телом, поди, вся жизнь - одна большая боль.

Билл поворачивает голову и замечает свое отражение в старом зеркале на стене, которое приметил еще в первый день своего здесь заключения. Повернувшись полностью, он рассматривает себя и задумчиво потирает подбородок. Ну что ж... А что. Хорош. Даже с этими синяками под глазами. Даже в старой растянутой серой майке и таких же старых спортивных штанах (Стэн сказал, что _спать нужно в другой одежде_ , чем вызвал у Билла две вещи: дикий хохот и головную боль от веника, которым его сразу же после первой ударил Пайнс-старший). Покривившись и решив, что в жизни бывают и более ужасные огорчения, Билл наконец выходит из комнаты и следует до самой кухни, где сразу же встречается взглядами со всем семейством Пайнсов, которое, ну, наверное кроме Мейбл, не радо его видеть. Многозначительно посмотрев на Сосну, дав ему возможность вспомнить вчерашний разговор, Сайфер подходит к холодильнику и достает оттуда...

\- А это вообще можно есть? - кажется, раньше это было сыром, но сейчас Билл даже не уверен, что это существо мертво - он определенно _чувствует_ что-то в этом куске желтого нечто. Стэнфорд пожимает плечами, и Билл краем глаза замечает у него на столе кусок этой же странной субстанции.

\- Французское блюдо, сыр с плесенью, - ворчит он. Билл скалится.

\- Опять твои шуточки?! - но после досконального изучения бывшего сыра демон решает, что оставит эту субстанцию в покое и не будет даже прикасаться. Стэн, замечая взгляд демона, ухмыляется. - Пожалуй, обойдусь без завтрака.

\- А сыр этот - прямо как ты. Такой же желтый и треугольный, - Падающая Звезда и Сосна переводят взгляд с ухмыляющегося дяди на краснеющего Билла и обратно, предчувствуя зарождающийся конфликт. - И тоже: вроде бы сыр, а вроде бы и не сыр в данный момент. Смекаешь, да?

\- Д-да знаешь что?! - Билл сжимает плесневелый сыр в руке и с гордым видом удаляется прочь с кухни, до близнецов доносятся лишь босые шлепки по паркету. Стэн хохочет во все горло, после чего удивляется - а чего близнецы не смеются? Он-то уверен - этот болтун все им рассказал. И, в принципе, не ошибся.

В следующее мгновение Стэнфорд, одетый в свой традиционный костюм хозяина хижины Тайн, находит Сайфера на ступеньках парадного входа уже в привычной зеленой майке со знаком вопроса; демон с тоской смотрит на плесневелый кусок сыра. А подумать тут было над чем - Билл со смесью тоски и раздражения понимает, что Пайнс-старший чертовски прав. Без своих сил он уже совсем не демон, но и человеком его назвать трудно - остаточные воспоминания от былого всезнания все же иногда пробивались в голове, а обычный человек в двадцать лет вряд ли может знать так много. А кусок сыра... И выбросить жалко - а не выбросят ли его потом за пределы сообщества мета-мира после этой истории? Это же надо так позорно угодить в человеческую ловушку. Заметив тень на себе, Билл, даже не повернувшись, понимает, кто за ним стоит, и тихо со злостью спрашивает.

\- Почему ты меня не разбудил утром? Опять пожалел, как слабака?

\- Сайфер, сегодня воскресенье, - Стэнфорд закатывает глаза, замечая непонимающий взгляд демона. - В этот день люди не работают. И даже такие люди, как ты.

\- Я не человек, - пытается возразить Билл, но, замечая ухмылку Стэнфорда, обиженно замолкает и поспешно отводит взгляд в сторону. - Вечно вы, люди, себе напридумываете поводов не работать. Ужас просто, как ваша раса с таким нулевым потенциалом вообще смогла пробиться к вершине эволюции.

\- Ну раз ты так сильно хочешь работать, то у меня есть для тебя одно дельце, - Билл поворачивает голову и вскидывает одну бровь. Стэнфорд один раз хлопает в ладоши и шумно выдыхает. - Для нашего... дельца. Помимо того пункта, который мы обговорили ранее, нужно еще кое-что, чтобы сигнал шел лучше. Ты видел когда-нибудь радиовышки?..

...Сосна и Падающая Звезда сильно удивляются, когда слышат шум снаружи, а потому, не долго думая, выбегают посмотреть, что же такое в этот раз творится у них около хижины Тайн. Увиденное, кажется, близнецов очень сильно удивляет - они никогда не видели, как раньше Билл и Сус вообще пересекались, а сейчас эти двое, кажется, строят что-то рядом с домиком. "Что-то" напоминает очень странный каркас в форме пирамидки, и поначалу Диппер воспринимает это за ветряную мельницу из каких-нибудь вестернов. Но нет - лопастей нигде не видно, зато есть куча проводов. Переглядываясь с сестрой, мальчишка подходит ближе к стройке и с легким недоумением во взгляде смотрит на Сайфера, который пытается молотком... вау, смотрите, Билл правильно держит молоток! Поразительно.

\- Еще одна такая мысль, малой, и я не побоюсь кинуть этим молотком в тебя, - зло шипит Билл, отвлекаясь от работы. Со стороны слышится смешок Суса и фраза о том, что "новый работник, да ты опасный парень!". Диппер кривит лицо и фыркает.

\- Ты же потерял все свои силы, как ты нам вчера заливал.

\- Поверь, ты хуже открытой книги, - Билл закатывает глаза и продолжает забивать гвоздь в доску, приделывая очередную "ножку" к этой странной конструкции во дворе. Мейбл еле сдерживает смех, видя, как брат краснеет. - Даже без способностей чтения мыслей я могу понять то, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. Вот знаешь что, знаешь? Положи молоток на место, если с тобой что-то случится, Стэнфорд сначала придушит меня, а только потом тебя! - Билл выхватывает инструмент у мальчишки и небрежно кидает его обратно в чемоданчик, после чего отходит назад и оценивает свою работу. Щурится, словно он не демон вовсе, а какой-то архитектор, после чего кричит. - Толстяк, осталось два яруса и можно будет вешать эту гирлянду! Только не забудь утащить в магазине красную лампочку для ваших вертолетов, а то еще врежется, а мне все заново строй!

\- Хорошо-хорошо, челкастый! - добродушно хохочет в ответ Сус и удаляется куда-то за хижину, наверное, чтобы принести остальные детали для конструкции. С недоверием смотря на растущую во дворе башню, Диппер косится на довольного, как сытый кот, Билла и осторожно интересуется:

\- А что это, побоюсь спросить?

\- Радиовышка! - гордо (и громко) отвечает Билл, демонстрируя "огрызок" конструкции жестом под непонимающее "э-э-э" Падающей Звезды. Ему, конечно, все равно на то, что дети не понимают прелесть этой постройки, но это немного раздражает. Все-то им поясни и покажи, ох уж эти де-е-ети, маленькие человеческие личинки.... хм, ладно. - Не спрашивай зачем, я думаю, Стэнфорд хочет захватить местный эфир и гипнотизировать людей походами в его сувенирную лавку. Я бы посоветовал вуду, оно попрактичней будет, но... - Билл многозначительно закатывает глаза и пожимает плечами. В ответ он слышит лишь то, как Диппер хмыкает и бормочет себе под нос что-то про глупость вуду. Переубеждать мальчишку Сайферу не хотелось, пусть думает то, что хочет, в конце концов тогда у Билла в крайней случае останется еще одно оружие... а достать волос Сосны легче легкого.

\- Ладно, я понимаю, зачем Стэну вышка, но ты-то зачем согласился? - лаконично интересуется Диппер у демона. Но тот, кажется, делает это вовсе не из-под палки, а даже по собственной инициативе - иначе где это его фирменное недовольство?

\- А что еще делать? - Билл косится на Сосну и кривит лицо (о, а вот и знакомое выражение лица). Ну конечно, он еще и допрос устраивает, вчерашней лекции этому ребенку, судя по всему, было недостаточно. Что за поколение нынче? Вот в восьмидесятых годах прошлого века были нормальные дети! Не боялись ведьм, сделки с ними заключали, родственников на магию меняли... а сейчас? Фе, смотреть противно. - Не гнить же мне с вами в хибаре? А тут хоть свежий воздух, активность там... плюс по моим подсчетам, мы и правда можем перехватить местную радио-частоту... хм....

С этими мыслями Сайфер удаляется куда-то восвояси, после чего под пристальным взором Диппера и Мейбл продолжает работать над радиовышкой, чем вызывает (иногда) одобрительные крики со стороны Стэна о том, что _наконец-то этот нахлебник начал работать!_ Самому Биллу эта работа, как ни странно, даже немного нравится - кое-как в голове всплывают старые знания о работе техники, и пока Сус лично доколачивает верхний ярус, демон ковыряется внизу, подключая различные провода и протягивая их вверх, к самому верху. Он даже удивляется, что они с этим толстяком успевают справиться за день, в одиночку Билл бы тут довольно долго копался - видать, даже у этого человека есть мозги... хотя сложно это представить, вспоминая то, что именно техник хижины был единственным человеком, которого укусили во время местного массового воскрешения зомби.

Последние штрихи Билл наводит уже наверху, сидя на одной из перекладин - в руках у него старые наушники Венди, которые она так мило отдала ему пару дней назад, он подключает их к небольшому устройству и внимательно слушает принимаемый сигнал - ловит или не ловит? Когда в наушниках раздается искомое радио местного глупого города, Билл ухмыляется - дело сделано, отлично! Можно даже не спешить дальше, а доделать все остальное завтра - Стэнфорд может и потерпеть со своими прихотями. У Билла есть проблема поважней радиовышки - ему нужно найти дурачка-демона, который попадется в ловушку человека и отдаст свою жизнь в пользу портала.

От прослушивания радио его отвлекает просвистевший рядом камень - Билл недовольно свешивается с перекладины вниз и замечает внизу Падающую Звезду с тарелкой какого-то варева. Стянув наушник, Билл щурится.

\- Что это у тебя там?

\- Дядя Стэн сказал, что если ты не будешь жрать, то живот болеть будет! - кричит Мейбл, чуть ли не пританцовывая под вышкой. - А ты даже не завтракал! Тебе что, не голодно совсем? - Билл замирает на месте, подозревая, что неприятное ощущение в животе - все же тот мифический человеческий голод. Он закатывает глаза и стаскивает наушники окончательно, после чего сползает по ножке вышки вниз. Мейбл сует ему поднос с каким-то странным супом с сухариками и садится рядом, на основание одной из опор вышки. Билл осторожно берет ложку в руки и начинает потихоньку есть - случай с горячим кофе его научил не доверять человеческой еде сразу.

\- Я неблагодарный, - обгоняет вопрос Мейбл Билл и фыркает. - Я не собираюсь благодарить того человека, который запихнул меня в этот кусок мяса. Пусть и не надеется.

\- Я не про это! - хихикает Мейбл и сильно пихает Билла локтем в бок. Все в тот же, куда делала это Венди. _Ну все, точно! Наверняка сломали ребро! Люди такие хрупкие!_ \- Билл трагично подвывает. - Ты сегодня был таким довольным, что...

\- Это иллюзия, - прерывает ее Билл.

\- ... что я подумала - а может ты захочешь остаться человеком подольше? Если вдруг найдешь способ обмануть дядю Стэна?

Вы когда-нибудь видели демона, который плюется супом? Нет? У вас есть замечательная возможность прямо сейчас! Едва удержавшись, чтобы не опрокинуть обед, Билл давится и делает страдальческое выражение лица, которое может говорить только одно - нет! Нет! Ни в коем случае! Да он готов даже Гаап в рабство продать, лишь бы вернуться в свою мета-форму!.. Хотя лучше не думать о таком - Гаап ведь может и в голову залезть, а слушать ее упреки всю оставшуюся жизнь, взирая при этом на оголенные ножки, Биллу не хочется. Вкус у этой мадам, конечно, весьма странный.

\- Ну ладно, ладно! Не пугайся ты так! - Падающая Звезда даже не выглядит встревоженной. Билл вытирает рукой рот и хмурится. - Мы завтра на озеро пойдем, с Венди и Сусом, пойдешь с нами.

\- Нет, - фыркает Билл. Мейбл улыбается.

\- Это не вопрос!

... казалось бы, чему Билл должен удивляться?


	14. падающая звезда

Ночью около хижины Тайн довольно шумно - даже чертовка ночь не способна остановить бывшего демона от работы с проводами, которые нужно было еще разгребать и разгребать. Внимательно прослушивая сигналы, на которые он случайно натыкается, Билл пытается найти заветную радиопередачу из второго подобного города в Америке - именно там ошивалась добрая половина его знакомых, если в это время не пребывала в мета-мире. Но злополучный городок с инициалами НВ никак не хочет находиться, и единственное, на что натыкается Сайфер - переговоры правительственных шпионов, работающих на какой-то своей особой частоте. Разумеется, это совершенно бесполезно для Билла, которому нужно спросить совета у старых приятелей (еще желательней - у ведьм), а не у каких-то работников Интерпола. Для них-то Билла официально даже не существует. Люди такие странные - подтверждают свое существование какими-то бумажками! У Стэнфорда, поди, на нынешнее тело Билла таких даже нет!

Когда в наушниках вместо надоевших мужских голосов начинаются помехи, Билл настораживается и начинает вертеть антенной в разные стороны, пытаясь поймать сигнал. Он уверен, что радиостанция того самого города наверняка здесь ловит, потому что он в прошлые разы натыкался на нее в еще более отдаленных местах. Тем более тот злополучный город всегда можно было найти, если сильно захотеть. _Если, конечно, там сейчас заведует не этот тип, любящий песок,_ \- Билл закатывает глаза. В последнее время ему ужасно не везет, может, именно поэтому он не может найти заветную станцию?

От раздумий его отвлекает шум раскрывшегося окна - Билл краем глаза замечает высунувшегося Диппера, который отчаянно зевает. Кажется, его попытки выйти на старых знакомых провалились - если тут будут свидетели, то Билл не сможет нормально попросить помощи. Сосна наверняка доложит все Стэнфорду, а там пиши пропало, настоящее тело. _Я скучаю по своей невидимости,_ \- вздыхает демон и стаскивает наушники. Сосна недовольно смотрит на него и грозит кулаком.

\- Два часа ночи! - может, без наушников его махинации с радиовышкой и правда оказались куда более шумными, чем ожидалось. - Ты все еще ковыряешься с этой своей башней? Иди спать, - мальчишка опять зевает. Билл лишь вскидывает бровь и отмахивается - больно надо ему слушать советы ребенка, который додумался заключить с ним, с Биллом, сделку! Ради какого-то ноутбука! Немыслимо!

\- Она не моя, а Стэнфорда, - на автомате замечает Билл, продолжая возиться с проводами. Он не приподнимает головы, но мельком смотрит на Сосну, сразу же после этого возвращаясь к работе. - У меня есть неотложное дело. Некогда мне спать.

\- Ага, в первые две ночи тоже дела были? - ехидно замечает Сосна, Билл кривит лицо. _Ну как бы тебе сказать, малой, ну как бы сказать..._ Отвлекшись на ребенка, демон резко опускает антенну вниз, из-за чего в наушниках начинаются сильные помехи, но, пожалуй, они - не самое страшное, что происходит. Когда в тех же наушниках знакомым ядовитым женским голосом раздается: _ПРИВЕТ, БИЛЛ, Я ВИДЕЛА, ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЛ СЕГОДНЯ УТРОМ!_ , то Сайфер с громким воплем чуть не сваливается с балки вышки, но хватается руками за другой край, таким образом повиснув в центре "лысой" конструкции радиовышки. Облегченно вздохнув и заметив непонимающий взгляд Сосны, Билл с трудом поднимается и возвращается в свое сидячее положение на балке. Еще бы чуть-чуть, и!..

А голос-то этот он узнает из тысячи, как говорится. Кто бы сомневался, что Гаап прознала обо всех его проблемах и явилась сюда собственной персоной, чтобы, наверное, поглумиться над Сайфером и посверкать голыми бочками в мета-мире Грэвити Фоллз. _Все бабы - дуры! А эта - особенно,_ \- Билл даже не задумывается о том, что Гаап, возможно, читает его мысли. Да и все равно как-то, в самом деле. Гаап же не будет злиться вечно!.. Наверное.

Когда Билл спускается с вышки вниз, решив, что с него, пожалуй, хватит, он тащится с антенной, небольшим устройством и наушниками в руках в хижину Тайн. Внутри темно и пусто, только снизу раздается далекий гул, который с первого мгновения можно принять за шум далекой железной дороги. Но Билл прекрасно знает, что это работает портал Стэнфорда. Слишком хорошо он запомнил эту машину. _Чертовы люди, напридумывают себе всякого, а мне теперь работать надо,_ \- Билл с раздражением смотрит на антенну у себя в руках. Теперь нужно залезть на крышу дома, там, возможно, сигнал будет ловить лучше. Главное, чтобы Гаап не слишком сильно шалила, а то с ее-то порталами еще сломает что-нибудь.

На лестнице Билл без всякого удивления видит Сосну и вместо объяснений попросту игнорирует мальчишку, идя дальше. Сейчас ему не до ребенка, нужно поскорей закончить работу, после чего можно пойти поспать. Раз сегодня... ан нет, уже понедельник, а люди говорят, что понедельник - день тяжелый. Лучше не рисковать и нормально выспаться, чтобы не стать жертвой пробудки Стэнфорда Пайнса. _А вечером Падающая Звезда потащит меня на озеро..._ \- отчаяние настигает с каждой секундой.

\- Куда ты направляешься? - Диппер упорно следует за ним по пятам, и Биллу откровенно хочется высказать этому ребенку все, что он о нем думает, но он сдерживается. С трудом вылезая в окно и забираясь на крышу, Сайфер с немым криком закатывает глаза, когда видит Диппера рядом. Тот, кажется, всерьез решил выяснить то, что здесь на самом деле происходит. Кажется, той лекции ему было недостаточно, определенно. - Билл, я тебя спрашиваю.

\- Мне как-то плева-а-ать, - нараспев произносит Билл, забираясь еще выше. Если он упадет, то... надо будет попытаться зацепиться за табличку с надписью. Забираясь на самый верх, Сайфер осматривает местность. Пока что тихо, агенты правительства тихо следят за домом, а нечисть все так же продолжает буйствовать в лесу. Ничего необычного. Сосна стоит на небольшой площадке на крыше и нетерпеливо стучит босой ногой по полу - он недоволен. Опять недоволен! Ну что за проблемный ребенок? - Я занят, малой, я уже сказал.

\- Зачем тебе провода и наушники? - Диппер щурится, наблюдая за тем, как Билл наматывает на едва заметный шпиль дома провода, прикрепляет туда антенну, а затем резко спускается вниз, скользя по черепице, а когда оказывается на одном ярусе с Сосной, то подключает к проводам то самое небольшое устройство, уже к которому присоединяет наушники. Включив устройство, Билл вслушивается - ага, сигнал есть. Значит, сейчас должно заработать, осталось лишь дождаться знака того, что мета-мир может подтвердить соединение с ним. А это...

Билл чувствует, как начинают слипаться глаза. Все же это тело не создано для долгого бодрствования. Это, кажется, замечает и Сосна, и это совершенно не нравится Сайферу, потому что мальчишка начинает усмехаться во весь рот. Выдрать бы эти зубы...

\- Ага, я же говорил! Иди спать!

\- Не могу, у меня есть де-е-ело, - Билл зевает и откладывает наушники в сторону. Он облокачивается на черепицу и ерзает на месте, пытаясь поудобней устроиться. - Мне нужно увидеть то, что мой сигнал прошел. И это не для меня, между прочим, твой дядя нагло использует мои превосходные навыки для такой грязной работы!

\- Так тебе и надо, - резонно замечает Диппер, и у Билла не находится слов, чтобы возразить. Он лишь закатывает глаза - когда это дети начали хамить великим демонам? Стыд и позор, Сайфер, стыд и позор. Но это-то ладно, а сигнал принять надо. А Билл чертовски хочет спать. - Ну ладно, если это не ради тебя, то я могу и это... помочь?

Сайфер и Пайнс-младший встречаются взглядами, и Билл молча вскидывает бровь. Ого, смотрите, кто снизошел до такой милости! Даже удивительно, что ребенок решил проявить настолько большое благородие, как помощь, ха-ха, демону! Нет, если бы у Билла был дневник, он бы обязательно запечатлел этот момент. Он уверен, что Гаап, наверняка летающая в округе, сейчас просто ухахатывается над ним. Что ж, если бы она попала в такую же ситуацию, то Билл делал бы то же самое. Глаз за глаз, как говорится.

\- Тебе не нужна помощь? - усмехается Диппер. _Ай да зараза, подловил!_

\- Когда на небе появится падающая звезда, пихни меня локтем, - Билл съезжает спиной вниз и устраивается поудобней, насколько позволяет это твердая крыша. - Тогда и узнаем, приняли ли чертовы ведьмы сигнал, или же опять проспали все после своей партии игр с людьми.

Билл засыпает быстро - проваливается в сон, где нет абсолютно ничего, и ему даже радостно от того, что он не видит сновидений, которыми обычно управлял. Все же это неприятно, лицезреть то, над чем потерял власть. Ему кажется, что в этой бескрайней темноте он слышит тихий смех Гаап и видит ее маленькую красную шляпу, но это лишь иллюзии - Билл понимает это в тот момент, когда красная шляпка растворяется в темноте окончательно. Гаап, конечно, прыгает в пространстве, но исчезать из поля видимости не умеет. Сон заканчивается так же быстро, как и начался - Сайфер чувствует острый локоть под ребрами и возмущенно шипит, понимая, что эта дурацкая привычка присутствует абсолютно у всех. И Рыжуха, и Звезда, и Сосна. Неужто научились у кого-то? Стэн таким, кажется, не промышляет.

\- Упала, упала! - Билл резко раскрывает один глаз и поднимает голову вверх, куда указывает пальцем Сосна - он видит яркую звезду, сверкающую в небе несколько мгновений, прежде чем она исчезает с небосвода. Это, несомненно, выглядит очень необычно, и демон понимает, что сигнал был успешно принят. Что ж, завтра можно будет сказать об этом Стэнфорду и поклянчить дополнительный выходной за трату собственных сил ночью. Билл опускает голову, смотря на Сосну, и кивает.

\- Ага, отлично, - он видит недовольный взгляд Диппера и усмехается. - Не жди благодарности, малой. Нет, серьезно, ты сам знаешь, какая я отвратительная личность и так далее в этом духе, ты же мне это пытаешься доказать уже с самого начала моей жизни в этой хибаре.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - Сосна закатывает глаза в ответ.

Они спускаются с крыши вместе, и Билл чувствует у себя на спине недоверчивый взгляд Сосны, но все, что он может сделать - лишь крепче сжать наушники в руках и молча злиться. Он не должен причинять вреда этому ребенку, это часть его договора со Стэном. Потерять настоящее тело из-за несдержанности не очень-то и хотелось. Когда они доходят до комнаты близнецов, Диппер тихо открывает дверь, и, кажется, на автомате говорит:

\- Доброй ночи, - Билл чувствует смущение и ярость, и лишь усмехается. Вот она, человеческая вежливость, проявляется даже тогда, когда не надо. В ответ он лишь машет рукой, словно отмахиваясь, и даже не надеется на то, что Сосна это увидит. Спускается вниз, бредет к своей комнате, где заваливается на кровать в рабочей одежде и прячется под одеяло.

На следующее утро его будит Стэнфорд Пайнс, и, кажется, ничего не меняется.


	15. несовместимое

_КТОСКАЗАЛЧТОДЕМОНЫУМЕЮТПЛАВАТЬДЕМОНЫНЕУМЕЮТ_

Затея пойти на местное озеро с целью искупаться была обречена на провал с самого начала - хотя бы потому, что плавать в нем как бы нельзя, для начала. Но разве эту неугомонную компанию в лице Падающей Звезды, Сосны, Рыжухи и Вопросительного Знака это остановит? Не-е-ет, конечно же, они же _люди_ , а люди, как известно, создают правила лишь для того, чтобы их нарушать. Кто бы ответил Биллу на сложный вопрос о том, зачем этим глупым порождениям Творца вообще нужна голова, если они ею не пользуются. Нет, правда! Вы посмотрите на то, с какой радостью плещется Звезда в воде с этим большим дурацким кругом! Творец определенно перебрал, когда породил человечество. Забавный парадокс - а без человечества не было бы и странностей. И после этой мысли даже не знаешь, продолжить ли терзать себя дальше за жизнь с такими глупыми созданиями или плюнуть на все и попытаться наслаждаться человеческой жизнью. Хотя, конечно, "наслаждаться" и "жизнь-в-этом-дряблом-теле" - вещи несовместимые. От слова _совсем_.

\- Да ладно тебе, прыгай сюда, тут классно! - Мейбл плещется в воде, словно она рыбешка какая-то, попутно брызгая на плавающую рядом Венди. Пожалуй, если бы не ее подкуп в виде тех восхитительных фиолетовых штуковин, которые она назвала сливами, то он бы и не согласился. Сус и Сосна стоят рядом с Биллом. Он чувствует - выжидают, особенно толстяк - вот сейчас как возьмет!.. и скинет в воду. А вода, это же фу, да упаси Творец его там очутиться, он скорее согласится пойти на это условное обозначение развития человеческих отношений с Венди, которое она называет "свиданием". Брезгливо глянув с пристани вниз, на воду, Билл качает головой.

\- Нет. Не надейся.

\- Что, боишься? - усмехается стоящий рядом Диппер, за что получает раздраженный взгляд и возмущенное шипение. Ишь, возгордился тут! Думает, раз Сайфер ему ничего не сделает, это помешает демону столкнуть пацана в воду? Наивная душа, демоны остаются демонами даже после подобных глупых инцидентов. Билл отмахивается от ребенка и еще раз смотрит на воду. Очень подозрительно смотрит.

\- Я прыгну после тебя, - ухмыляется Билл. Мрачнеет, когда мальчишка с нагловатой улыбкой ныряет в воду и смотрит на демона оттуда так, будто бы победил в сложнейшей шахматной партии, и, пожалуй, осознание того, что Сайфер ошибся и пообещал того, чего не сделает, дается Биллу сейчас тяжелее понимания того, что над ним потешается мальчишка. Сглотнув, демон пятится назад, указывая пальцем на воду.

\- Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет. Нет! - он даже не подозревает о растущей позади него опасности в зеленой майке, как у него. - Я скорее Гаап поцелую, идите к черту! Нет, нет! А-а-а-а! - он испуганно (от неожиданности, конечно же, _демоны не боятся... почти_ ) орет, когда кто-то хватает его за майку сзади и со всей силы толкает вперед, из-за чего эти длинные ужасные ноги запутываются между собой, и все с тем же громким воплем под смех окружающих Билл падает в воду, где пару секунд соображает о том, что произошло, и почему в нос заливается вода. Когда в голову нерадивого прокрадывается осознание того, что он, кажется, тонет, Билл выныривает из воды, проклинает свою челку и начинает бултыхаться. - Вы!.. Вы!.. Чертовы людишки, ненавижу вас, горите вы все в!..

Но, наверное, главной проблемой в болтовне и гребле одновременно заключается в том, что Билл... или это тело (и, скорей всего, все вместе) плавать не умеет. А потому грозные крики беспомощного демона превращаются в булькание и попытки попросить помощи... точнее потребовать. Да, конечно! Демоны не просят, демоны требуют и приказывают. Вода в этом озере оказывается даже слишком холодной, и Билл подозревает, что купаться тут нельзя вовсе не из-за того подводного монстра. На плаву Сайфер держится недолго - вскоре спасительный кислород исчезает где-то наверху, вокруг становится очень холодно, и он, молясь Гаап о том, чтобы она запомнила его молодым, красивым и треугольным, уже начинает закрывать глаза и вроде бы тонуть...

Но кто-то все же спасает его. Вытаскивает на берег, делает какие-то неприятные движения, из-за чего у Билла изо рта льется озерная водичка, а на груди наверняка образуется синяк. Он пытается прижать руки к себе, потому что на ветру после воды прохладно, но ему не дают и раздвигают их в стороны. И, когда несчастная жертва утопления приоткрывает глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть спасителя, надеясь, что это была Рыжуха, он к своему отвращению видит вовсе не милое девичье личико, а Суса, который, кажется... _ОНЕТНЕТНЕТНЕТ!_

\- Про-о-очь! - визжит Сайфер, еле удерживая техника хижины Тайн от искусственного дыхания, ударяет его ногой в живот, и, за считанные секунды, вскакивает с земли и трясет беловолосой шевелюрой, в которой теперь куча, просто _куча_ песка. И куда, казалось бы, делась та ужасающая слабость, которая обычно бывает у людей после безуспешной попытки утонуть? Билл подозревает, что тело это плавать все же умеет, а потому тонул он несколько минут назад не по-настоящему. Ну что ж, бывает.

Сус добродушно смеется.

\- Ого, как быстро оклемался! - Билл косится по сторонам и со странным для него новым чувством ощущает неприязнь к смеху других над этой ситуацией. Он трет лицо, попутно пытаясь вытрясти чертов песок из волос. - Ты там в порядке, да?

Даже удивительно, что этот человек, зная об истинной природе Билла, все равно спас его. Но никакой благодарности! Билл не снизошел еще до таких отвратительных человеческих черт, может, лет эдак через десять... если Стэнфорд затянет проект надолго. Продолжая трясти головой и вытряхивать песок, Билл скрипит зубами, видя усмешки близнецов. Ну только этого ему не хватало.

\- Ты красный, как томат! - еле сдерживается от смеха Венди, хватаясь за живот. Билл с ужасом понимает, что то чувство, которое он испытывал несколько секунд назад - это... это... _смущениекакойпозорпростоужас_. Решив, что бежать от проблем глупо, и именно Венди и Мейбл лучше всех знают о том, как вынуть весь песок из волос, Билл пытается сделать надменное выражение лица, проваливается с этим, и хватает Кордрой за руку. - Ась?

\- Ты. Я. Ванная, - девушка краснеет, сзади раздаются удивленные вдохи и возмущенный писк Сосны, а Билл мысленно закатывает глаза. Ох, ну да, конечно. Он же с людьми разговаривает, здесь нужны иные формулировки. - И шампунь. Нет, серьезно, я без понятия, как мыть вот это... разноцветное, - он тычет пальцем в крашенную челку и мысленно шлет предыдущему хозяину тела тридцать три подзатыльника.

В ответ он слышит сдавленный смех Венди и замечает угрожающий взгляд Диппера. Ну, хоть что-то не меняется. Не удержавшись и сделав совершенно несолидную вещь - показав Сосне язык - Билл чувствует, как его хватают за руку и тащат куда-то в лес, наверное - к хижине Тайн.

\- Ха-ха, я надеюсь, Стэн не пожмотничает на одеяло? - Венди все еще смеется, даже слишком весело. И, как бы это не было глупо, демон понимает, что в этой компании он единственный, кто вымок насквозь. Ну да, конечно, ведь он один такой счастливчик, кто искупался в собственной одежде. В ответ он лишь многозначительно шмыгает носом.

О том, что шампунь - создание точно рук демонов, а не людей, Билл убеждается в тот момент, когда это ужасное творение попадает ему в глаза и начинает ужасно щипать. Венди лишь хлопает его по плечу в мокрой майке, пытаясь утешить, но продолжает намыливать голову и выскребать песок из совершенно разных мест. Ванная комната, уступленная Стэнфордом ради такой-то потехи, сейчас полностью в их полном распоряжении. Билл краем чистого глаза замечает, что Рыжуха весьма... похожа на томат? Как она говорила там на озере?

\- Ха! У Робби такая же прическа была, и когда мы с ним после... - Билл закатывает глаза и прослушивает все весьма "интересные" истории о том, как девушка с этим нытиком куда-то ездила и свалилась в грязь, после чего намывала ему голову этим же самым шампунем. - Вот знаешь, вы чем-то похожи! Оба зануды, оба субтильные, правда ты постарше и чуть поумней будешь, да и не изображаешь из себя трагичного героя все время! - она хихикает. - Но это случается довольно часто, Билл! А еще эти твои фразочки про то, что люди плохи, ты, случаем, не мизантроп?

_Ну как бы тебе сказать, Кордрой._

\- Случаем да, - решает уйти от истинного ответа Билл, морщась, когда Венди наклоняет его голову близко-близко к полу душевой кабинки и смывает остатки шампуня с головы. Потом девушка говорит что-то про промывку глаза, куда попал шампунь, и Сайфер настораживается. Еще один вид человеческих пыток? - Нет, стой!

Мало того, что он и так был мокрым после этого чертового озера, так еще и эта Рыжуха с ее валянием дурака и попыткой утопить Билла под душем. Он, конечно, понимает, что она несерьезно, но перспектива быть мокрым с головы до пят его не устраивает совершенно, и в тот момент, когда в ванную комнату врывается Стэн и замечает на полу приличный слой воды, Билл ему даже, внезапно, благодарен.

\- А кто за воду платить будет?! - злится он, но, конечно, несерьезно, потому что ни у Венди, ни у Билла денег нет. Но это не останавливает Сайфера от едкого ответа. Раскинувшись на полу на боку и подперев голову рукой, демон с самой что ни на есть коварной ухмылочкой смотрит на Стэнфорда.

\- Я могу! - Венди сзади задыхается от смеха, а Стэн лишь закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то о том, что ему нужно идти к посетителям. Проводив взглядом старого шулера, Билл громко фыркает и закатывает глаза. - О боги!.. Ладно, - он с кряхтением встает с пола и пытается выжать насквозь мокрую футболку, находиться в которой сейчас попросту неприятно - она слишком облегает тело. - Ладно.

\- Я думаю, нам надо вытереть пол, - усмехается Венди и выключает воду. Она шуточно задумывается, рассматривая лужу под ногами. - Жаль, что половой тряпки нет, а то... О боже мой, Билл! - она явно не ожидает того момента, когда Сайфер стягивает с себя и без того мокрую майку и бросает ее на пол, демонстрируя, что половая тряпка готова. Сайфер с недоумением наблюдает за тем, как краснеет девушка и лишь вскидывает бровь, не понимая. - Это было весьма... неожиданно! Ты, вижу, не очень-то скромен!

\- Ваша человеческая скромность несет кучу хлопот, - Билл закатывает глаза и разворачивается к Венди спиной. Он наклоняется и начинает вытирать пол, выливая накопившуюся в майке воду в душевую кабинку. - Посмотри, это просто человеческое тело. У твоего нытика Робби оно точно такое же, ну, может, чуть слабее. Я не знаю, я не разбираюсь в физиологии мужчин.

Он слышит позади себя удивленный вздох и поворачивает голову - Венди смотрит... да на него она смотрит! Только не в лицо. На спину? Сайфер пытается рассмотреть у себя сзади то, что так сильно привлекло ее внимание, и едва не поскальзывается на мокром полу. Венди, кажется, выглядит немного удивленной.

\- Я, наверное, не должна была этого видеть, - бормочет она, отводя взгляд в сторону. Билл вскидывает бровь, а девушка неуверенно продолжает. - Ну, знаешь... у тебя на спине... этот большой шрам вдоль позвоночника.

 _ШРАМ._ В голове у Билла что-то щелкает, и он, вскочив на ноги, в одно мгновение подлетает к зеркалу и поворачивается к нему спиной, не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд Венди. Она не соврала - вдоль позвоночника идет тонкий шрам, начинающийся где-то под волосами и заканчивающийся в области копчика. Билл скрипит зубами и поворачивается к зеркалу лицом, вцепляясь руками в раковину. _Вот в чем причина отсутствия воспоминаний у болванки! Она не настоящая! Черт, значит Стэнфорд не поскупился даже на создание искусственного тела... или стоп, оно не искусственное?_ \- продолжая игнорировать удивленные реплики Венди, Билл внимательно рассматривает свое лицо. Наверное, не целиком. Но что-то тут определенно лишнее, и, кажется, в позвоночнике тоже. _Чертов человек, да он основательно подготовился!_ \- рычит Сайфер и качает головой. Выпрямляется и поворачивается лицом в Рыжухе - она выглядит обеспокоенной.

\- Ничего, - он вздыхает и поднимает руки. - Абсолютно ничего, все нормально! Давай поскорей закончим с этим полом, я не хочу заболеть и умереть.

"Умереть" ему не дают - по крайней мере, так думает Стэнфорд Пайнс, когда возвращается в гостиную с банкой газировки в руках после большого наплыва туристов. Он с иронией смотрит на то, как Венди орудует феном в руках, пытаясь высушить цветастую челку несчастного утопающего, укутавшегося в ватное одеяло из своей комнаты и вытянувшегося в кресле. Перешагнув через длинные босые ноги, он с упреком смотрит на то, как его любимое кресло оккупировал этот умник, в данный момент пребывающий где-то в царстве Морфея. Кажется, завтра придется достать еще один комплект униформы - нынешний находится в слишком... мокром состоянии.

 _Скоро все это закончится,_ \- Стэнфорд бросает взгляд на сопящего во сне Сайфера, стойкого, на удивление, к внешнему шуму от фена. - _Радиовышка уже построена, сигнал принят. Для окончания этого цирка нам осталось совсем немного..._  
.  
..  
...  
Где-то в лесу в это время мелькает маленькая темная фигурка в желтом плаще.


	16. желтый дождевик

Ночью в Гравити Фоллз идет дождь.

Лес за окном качается под напором ветра и громко скрипит, словно угрожая упасть разом за одно мгновение. Капли барабанят по закрытому окну, а комнату моментами освещают редкие молнии, следующие сразу же после громких раскатов грома. Но эти погодные явления вовсе не волнуют хозяина маленькой комнатушки где-то в хижине Тайн; он не обращает внимания на молнии и гром, лежа в кровати и завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон, смотрит вперед и почти не моргает, пронизывая темноту взглядом слишком яркого для человека янтарного глаза. Человек думает. Думает много и серьезно о том, что же именно творится в этом, на первый взгляд, тихом городке, где скоро будет открыт портал в мета-мир. Где скоро начнется то, о чем пожалеет хозяин этой огромной машины. Думает о том, зачем человек поймал демона и заточил его в это жалкое тело, если сам смог построить то, что может соединить два мира. Осталось совсем немного... Стэнфорд что-то темнит. Билл моргает, когда раздается еще один раскат грома и садится на кровати, залезая рукой под майку - он трогает шрам на позвоночнике и хмурится, чувствуя, как неприятно реагирует кожа на прикосновение холодных пальцев. Человеческое тело такое странное, он никогда и не знал о том, что оно воспринимает _настолько_ многое... хотя это, наверное, из-за того, что он никогда не был в одном теле дольше дня. Хочется или нет, а выполнять условия надо - иначе можно сказать своему существованию пока. Неизвестно, что находится внутри той твари, которая пожирает всех нарушителей. Да и как-то не хочется знать, если честно.

Билл спускает ноги с кровати и оглядывается по сторонам. Возможно, это осадок от его былой силы - он неплохо видит в темноте, и это отнюдь не простые силуэты мебели. Встав на ноги, он выпрямляется и с треском поворачивает шею, после чего подходит к зеркалу и останавливается около него, внимательно рассматривая себя. Пожалуй, сейчас он не выглядит так отвратительно, как в самый первый день своего пребывания в этом доме. Может, сказалась более-менее нормальная жизнь после такого-то слияния, в конце концов это жалкое тело почти полностью восстановило свои силы. Задумчиво проведя рукой по подбородку, Билл поворачивается к зеркалу спиной и стягивает майку, после чего начинает рассматривать шрам на спине. Он ( _удивительно, не правда ли?_ ) ничуть не изменился с их разговора с Венди, все такой же длинный и чрезмерно подозрительный, насколько может быть подозрительным след какого-то события, произошедшего с этим телом. Сайфер возмущенно цыкает - Стэнфорд все же что-то делал с этим телом, может быть, это некогда был труп, а теперь... нет, погодите ка, никаких следов разложения не присутствует. Никаких ранений, гарантирующих смерть предыдущего владельца. Только этот шрам на спине, да пара царапин на руках, полученных уже лично Биллом при работе в подвале. Он слышит внизу далекий гул, который определяет, как звук рабочей машины - портал постепенно набирает мощность. Чтобы набрать все сто процентов, им нужно не только поймать сигнал от ведьм, но еще и найти подзарядку. Билл слишком хорошо знает Стэнфорда - он уверен, что в случае чего этот шулер не поскупится использовать Сайфера в качестве топлива для своего монстра. Осталось только додуматься до того, как найти дурачка, которого можно скормить порталу, чтобы не пришлось жертвовать жизнью. Это совсем не входит в планы Сайфера.

Он чувствует легкое покалывание в затылке и оборачивается к окну. Хмурится и долго смотрит туда, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то среди качающихся деревьев и темноты, изредка прерываемой молниями, но не видит абсолютно ничего. Но Билл - демон, и чуять других представителей своего рода - его врожденная способность. Там, кажется, один таковой имеется - и он чует Билла тоже, и, если Сайфер не ошибается, зовет его к себе. Понятное дело, что для разговора. Демоны не убивают демонов, только в крайних случаях, и сейчас явно не такой. Вскинув голову, Билл поджимает губы и оглядывается по сторонам. Близнецы точно крепко спят, Стэнфорд внизу, а свинья уж точно не сможет никому рассказать о том, что сейчас Билл отлучится кое-куда ненадолго. Проведя рукой по сухим волосам, так мило высушенными Венди, он кривит лицо и на цыпочках выходит в коридор, после чего проникает в ванную комнату. Снимая с веревки дырявые джинсы предыдущего возможного хозяина тела, он спешно их надевает и вновь оглядывается по сторонам, прислушиваясь - нет, пока что все точно так же, как и пять минут назад, можно успокоиться. Не став надевать уже ставшую родной зеленую майку со знаком вопроса, Билл на ходу надевает кроссовки и хватает с вешалки парку, наверное, принадлежащую Стэнфорду - потому что... да боже мой, это явно не размер детей, а Сус в таком не ходит. Накинув на голову капюшон и крепко застегнувшись, Билл в последний раз смотрит по сторонам и выходит из хижины прочь, направляясь в лес.

Страх не свойственен демонам - Билл совершенно не боится качающихся сосен и упрямо идет вперед, морщась только от воды, попадающей в лицо. Его сородич уже рядом - Билл чует его присутствие где-то совсем близко, пожалуй, даже слишком... Но вокруг есть лишь непроглядная темнота, и Сайфер, остановившись среди стонущих сосен, поднимает голову кверху и щурится. Может, этот умник спрятался на дереве и решил атаковать сверху? Он резко вздрагивает, когда что-то упирается ему в бок, после чего слышится:

\- Пам!

Резко оглянувшись, Билл со смешением испуга и раздражения видит перед собой человеческую фигурку чуть ниже своей в желтом дождевике, скрывающем лицо полностью и оставляя видимыми лишь два ярких, как фонари, глаза. Кажется, тело принадлежит женщине - Билл краем глаза замечает порвавшиеся кроссовки розового цвета и обломанные ногти. Да, определенно женщина. Правда вот демон, сидящий внутри, вовсе не представитель прекрасного пола. Раздается смешок, и фигура в плаще тихо хихикает неприятным скрипучим голосом.

\- Хе-хе, Сайфер, испугался!

\- Черт, это ты!.. - Билл спешно пытается вспомнить имя этого остолопа, бродящего по свету в этом теле уже несколько лет, но понимает, что понятия не имеет. Это, конечно, его не очень расстраивает - этот умник ниже его по рангу и относится к демонам, которые исполняют за душу целых три, а не одно желание, при этом не владея никакими способностями в мета-мире. И Сайферу весьма неприятно, что сейчас он встретился с низшей тварью в подобном беспомощном состоянии. Лишь бы он не учуял. - Вижу, тоже шпионишь. Молодец, пойди к Гаап, может, она даст тебе отпуск. У меня задание.

\- При чем тут это, Сайфер? - удивляется фигура в желтом дождевике и хлопает Билла по спине левой рукой; демон ощущает, что рука слишком тяжелая и сильная для девочки, а значит, этот демон... Обезьяна! Та самая обезьяна, исполняющая желания, а после этого захватывающая контроль над телом! Точно, как он мог забыть? Да это же почти что самый яркий представитель низшего класса демонов. Главное, не попадаться под эту руку во время боя - обезьянья лапа обладает сверх-человеческой силой, с которой мало кто способен справиться. Разве что вампир или какой-нибудь другой любитель попить энергию, вроде неприкасаемого кота. - Я просто хотел поприветствовать старого знакомого! А ты сразу начинаешь, как обычно!

\- Мне не до шуток, Обезьяна. Говори, что тебе нужно, - Билл презрительно смотрит на человека в дождевике сверху вниз и морщится. Обезьяна пожимает плечами и крутится на месте, вытянув одну ногу вперед. _Еще и выпендривается, вы посмотрите!_ \- зло шипит Билл, едва сдерживаясь от желания заехать этому сброду по морде. - Ты ждал, пока я выйду. А значит, у тебя есть то, что мне сказать.

\- ... начальство недовольно тем, что ты уже долгое время пребываешь в человеческом теле, - Обезьяна стучит пальцем по локтю Билла и уворачивается от его кулака. - Это не входит в список дозволенных тебе способностей, Сайфер. На долгое время в тело могут вселяться лишь определенные типы странностей, и ты в их число не входишь. Но оно и ясно - зачем такому сильному демону так долго сидеть в куске мяса?.. Но ты сидишь. Продолжишь - тебя сожрут. Закон писан для всех, Билл.

Билл надеется, что Обезьяна не видит того, как он смертельно бледнеет. Черт, значит, в мета-мире уже прознали о том, что он потерял свои способности и оказался заперт в этом куске мяса. Вряд ли это рассказала Гаап - она, конечно, личность мстительная, но старого товарища предавать не будет. Тем более рассказывать это такому сброду, как Обезьяна, который, наверное, только рад поглумиться над демоном, стоящим выше по рангу. Сжав зубы, Сайфер громко фыркает.

\- Не сожрет. У меня есть условие, дающее мне находиться в этом теле дольше обычного.

\- Это какое-такое условие? - удивляется Обезьяна, после чего приподнимается в воздух, когда Билл хватает его за грудки и тянет на себя. Их глаза встречаются, и простой человек, просто проходивший мимо, безошибочно бы сказал, что эти двое - вовсе не люди. _У людей таких глаз не бывает._ \- Эй, ты чего?

\- С каких пор такой швали, как ты, разрешили обращаться ко мне так неуважительно?! - Билл резко отталкивает от себя Обезьяну и смахивает с парки грязь, надеясь, что Стэнфорд не заметит того факта, что куртка была надета кем-то другим, а не хозяином. - Какое надо условие. Тебя это не касается. Это мои дела, жалкая ты мартышка, и не тебе совать в них дело.

Но вдруг происходит _что-то_ , что Билл не может описать словами. Некогда слабая Обезьяна вдруг становится сильнее, чем обычно, и когда его лапа сильно сжимает руку Билла, он громко восклицает и отшатывается назад, хватаясь за поврежденную конечность. Завтра, наверное, будет синяк. И черт его знает, как он объяснит Стэну его наличие. Подобное поведение жутко злит его, и только Билл хочет уже высказать этой падали все, что он о ней думает, как Обезьяна перебивает его и начинает говорить первой.

\- Ты жалок, Сайфер. Весь мета-мир уже знает о твоем проигрыше человеку, - Билл медленно закрывает рот и чувствует, что земля уходит из-под ног. Он спотыкается о корень дерева и садится на землю, в то время как Обезьяна неспешно подходит к нему и смотрит на Билла так же, как и тот на нее несколько секунд назад. Сверху вниз, как на жалкое создание. Сайфер сглатывает - ему это не нравится. - Я удивлен тому, что Гаап так яростно отстаивает твое место в рядах демонов. Все ведьмы сказали, что тебя нужно исключить, и если бы не шайка твоих приятелей, то тебя бы давно выгнали прочь из нашего сообщества и оставили бы жить тут, в этом жалком куске мяса, - голос Обезьяны звучит вкрадчиво и мягко. - Но нет, Гаап добилась разрешения даже на то, чтобы тот портал у человека связали с мета-миром. Сама леди Лямбдадельта следила за процессом, и знаешь, что она просила тебе передать? **Что большего ничтожества она не видела никогда.**

Слова ведьмы Абсолюта, практически сильнейшей ведьмы всей реальности, добивают то жалкое самолюбие в Сайфере, после чего он просто откидывается назад, на траву, и долго-долго смотрит на темное небо, разрываемое яркими молниями. Все кончено, Сайфер. Слово ведьмы Абсолюта значит слишком много в мета-мире. Не столь важно, что великая ведьма Фезарин, прикоснувшаяся к самому Творцу, не дала своего слова по этому поводу - если Лямбдадельта посмеялась над ним, то это полный провал. После возвращения метафизического тела можно даже и не думать о нормальной, как раньше, жизни. Если только опять податься к Стэнфорду на подработку... но вечно в этом куске мяса не проживешь, есть законы. Так может, к черту эти попытки открыть портал? Все равно он обречен. Можно хоть попытаться прожить небольшой отрезок времени нормально в этом жалком теле. Тут он, хотя бы, Венди нужен. А там... Гаап и без него отлично справится и не будет больше позориться.

\- Но я могу сделать так, чтобы тебе вернули все привилегии, - Билл резко садится на земле и смотрит прямо в глаза Обезьяне. Его голос звучит слишком сладко и мягко, словно он предложит сделку. Но Билл слишком хорошо знает его род - такие могут исполнять желания лишь в виде сухих отдельных конечностей, а не в подобном виде. - Для этого мы с тобой заключим обычную человеческую сделку. Я иду замаливать твои грешки, а ты за это не даешь тому человеку достроить портал. Договорились?..

Обезьяна протягивает к нему руку. Билл не хочет соглашаться - он знает, что за подобными сделками не последует ничего хорошего, как было и со Стэнфордом Пайнсом и его чертовой машиной. Но страх остаться среди отбросов мета-мира берет верх - Билл пожимает руку Обезьяны и сглатывает.

\- Договорились.


	17. болезнь

Билл возвращается в хижину очень быстро, по крайней мере, так кажется ему. Стягивая с себя мокрые кроссовки и тяжелую куртку, он осторожно смотрит по сторонам, искренне надеясь, что Стэнфорд все еще работает с порталом в подвале, потому что рассказывать о позорном заключении договора с каким-то сбродом с самого дна мета-мира вовсе не хотелось. После вести о том, что сама ведьма Абсолюта посмеялась над ним, у Сайфера на душе остался отвратительный горький осадок, будто бы его смешали с грязью и потоптали. Нет, оно, конечно, так и было - в конце концов этот кусок мяса, который люди именуют телом, нельзя назвать иначе, но Билл понимает, что тут все совершенно иначе. Проблема была уже не в том, что он проиграл Стэнфорду, а что об этом узнали в мета-мире. Что об этом прознала Лямбдадельта. Эта чертова ведьма никогда не нравилась Биллу, он всегда ненавидел ее всем тем, что люди называют "душой", но попробуй хоть слово молви против того, кто находится на абсолюте пика - на то она, собственно, и ведьма Абсолюта. Конечно по возвращению метафизического тела можно было бы подать заявку Фезарин о том, что какая-то ведьма его тут с грязью мешает, в конце концов последняя всегда была колдуньей куда более мозговитой и добродушной, но Билл чувствует, что подобная выходка будет потехой для всех остальных его сородичей. Пока что выход оставался только один - довериться Обезьяне и попытаться отговорить Стэна от строительства портала. Последнее выглядело не просто безнадежным, а нереальным, потому что... да они просто не знают Стэна, эти чертовы демоны! Билл тихо чертыхается, когда измазывает пальцы в грязи с ботинок. Он садится на пол и с тихим ворчанием скидывает обувь в сторону, после чего ударяет кулаком по деревянным доскам. Творец бы побрал их всех там! Они могут помочь ему, но ничего не делают! Хотя бы Гаап его не бросила, как жаль, что даже если она вертится рядом, то он не может ее видеть...

Билл слышит гул портала внизу и облегченно вздыхает. Кажется, Стэн все еще работает, можно спокойно вернуться назад в комнату и провалиться в беспокойный сон, где его не будут беспокоить проблемы в мета-мире, чертова Лямбдадельта и тоска по Гаап. Он ежится и мрачно оглядывает прихожую взглядом. Как же он ненавидит это место. Здесь начались все его проблемы. Сегодня, тридцать лет назад... А сейчас, выходит, это единственное место, где он может скрыться от всех своих проблем в лице позора и Лямбдадельты. Чтоб ей пусто было, этой ведьме. Он всегда ненавидел ведьм. С трудом поднявшись с пола, Билл тихо следует на кухню, где к своему удивлению видит зажженный свет.

Стэн встречает его там с двумя кружками кофе, и вторая явно делалась не для хозяина хижины. Билл уже не удивляется, даже не спрашивает о том, как Пайнс выяснил о том, что он уходил из дома. Он молча кивает и садится за стол, протягивая руки к кофе, крепко сжимает кружку в руках и долго смотрит в него, словно пытаясь что-то увидеть. Билл слышал, что люди иногда гадают на кофейной гуще. Вряд ли Стэнфорд использует такой кофе, скорее всего обычный растворимый, и это даже как-то печалит. Билл сейчас был бы не против узнать о том, что же ждет его. Впервые демон разума **абсолютно** ничего не знает о том, что его ждет впереди. И это пугает.

\- Зачем в лес ходил? - сухо интересуется Стэнфорд, глядя в окно и попивая горячий напиток. Он щурится и не дожидается ответа Билла, вновь продолжает говорить с демоном так, словно Билл не был виновен в трагедии тридцатилетней давности. Словно он простой человек. - Там сейчас ливень, да еще и грязь. Ужасная погода, а по телевизору даже не передавали о грозе. Чертовы вруны, вечно им верить нельзя, - он поворачивается к рассеянному Сайферу, бездумно перемешивающему кофе в кружке ложечкой. - А я вот, собственно, ненадолго отлучился от работы. Знаешь, спина затекла, все такое. А смотрю - куртки моей нет, и следы мокрые около двери, будто бы ее открывали. Ну я сразу понял, что это ты - детишки бы в грозу в лес не пошли, они побоялись бы. А вот ты подобного чувства не знаешь, верно?

Стэнфорд усмехается, а Билл в это время крепко сжимает кружку в руках, из-за чего она чуть не трескается. Ложечка в ней начинает ходить ходуном и стучать о стенки - кажется, у Сайфера дрожат руки, и это так странно, непонятно и ужасно, что он даже не знает, как ему на это реагировать. А потому Билл молчит - молчит и бездумно смотрит в кружку, пытаясь увидеть в кофе свою судьбу. Он подозревает, что Стэн и правда не знает о том, что для демонов свойственен страх, да и вообще вся палитра эмоций. Вот чувства - нет. Неприязнь, отвращение - еще возможно, но дружеские чувства или даже любовь - никогда. Билл поджимает губы.

\- Может быть.

\- Так зачем в лес ходил-то? - Стэнфорд вскидывает бровь и недоуменно смотрит на Билла. Они встречаются взглядами, и Сайфер на мгновение замирает в напряжении, не зная даже, что ответить. Рассказать правду о том, что там была Обезьяна? Но в мета-мире могут посчитать это предательством и не разрешить ему вернуться обратно. Соврать? Но Стэнфорд чует ложь так, как никто другой. Резко отведя взгляд в сторону, Билл закусывает губу и кривит рот. Ладно, делать нечего.

\- Там был мой старый знакомый. Демон. Один из контракторов, как и я, но намного ниже рангом, - Билл говорит это скороговоркой, вызывая недоумение у Стэнфорда, но ему все равно. Он продолжает. - Он сообщил мне о том, что в мета-мире узнали о моей провале. О том, что я провалился и проиграл тебе. Как застрял в этом теле. Ведьма Абсолюта сказала о том, что я ничтожен, - рот Сайфера искривляется в усмешке, но не веселой или довольной, а горькой и больной, потому что это отвратительно, и он впервые чувствует себя таким разбитым и ненужным. - И знаешь, да? Она права! Права, черт подери! **Я ничтожество, какое еще поискать.** Я проиграл тебе, я потерял свое истинное обличие и силы, я потерял **все!** Я жалок, я настолько наивен и глуп, что проиграл тебе! Ха-ха! - он нервно смеется и начинает стучать пальцами по столу, нервно оглядывая комнату и стараясь не смотреть в глаза Стэну. Он уверен, что тот доволен - но оказывается не прав. - Посмотри на меня, посмотри на то, **кем я стал!** Жалкое подобие человека, которое не умеет ничего! Наверное, людям бы понравилась такая жизнь, посмотри! У меня есть что-то вроде работы у тебя, свое жилье, в меня даже влюбилась эта глупая девчонка Кордрой! Но оно мне надо?! Ответь мне - оно мне надо?!

\- Билл, - предостерегающе перебивает его Стэнфорд. Билл вскакивает из-за стола и ударяет кулаком по нему, из-за чего кружка с кофе чуть не падает. Ложечка жалостливо позвякивает, словно призывая демона остановиться. Сайфер скалится.

\- Оно мне не надо, Стэнфорд! Но никого не волнует мое мнение, в мета-мире я стал жалким посмешищем, я там никому, кроме Гаап, не нужен! Она позорится ради меня, понимаешь? Позорится! Выпрашивает у ведьм милости на то, чтобы меня восстановили и не упоминали до тех пор, пока я заточен в этом куске мяса! Я не хочу, чтобы она мучилась из-за меня, потому что она не заслуживает такого! И я не заслуживаю! А здесь я лишний подавно, ты понимаешь? Твой племянник, наверное, тайно желает моей скорейшей смерти! Зачем мне все это, а, Стэнфорд Пайнс?! Тебе нравится смотреть на то, как ты ломаешь мне жизнь?!

Билл резко замирает на месте, поднимая голову вверх. Стэнфорд медленно встает со стула и делает шаг назад, по направлению к шкафчикам. Он продолжает смотреть на Сайфера во все глаза, вздрагивает, когда тот продолжает говорить.

\- Нравится. Точно. Как я забыл. Ты мне мстишь, да? - он смеется и хватает себя за волосы. Это все так странно, он ничего не понимает, _это осознание приходит слишком поздно, ведь можно было исправить все раньше, но я не успел, и теперь Лямбдадельта и Гаап..._ \- За брата мстишь. За то, что я стал тем, кто наказал его за чрезмерное любопытство, за исчезновение в этом портале. Как я отнял у тебя брата, так и ты отнял у меня **все**. Браво, Стэнфорд Пайнс, поздравляю! Официально заявляю - ты **сломал мне жизнь**. Почему ты не радуешься?! - взвизгивает он, видя, что Стэн достает что-то из шкафчика. - Ты должен петь победную оду, жалкий человек, потому что ты один из немногих, кому удалось победить и унизить демона!

Стэн, как кажется Биллу на первый взгляд, ударяет кулаком по столу, Сайфер трусливо замолкает и отшатывается назад. Но через мгновение он видит, что Пайнс просто поставил на стол маленькую белую коробочку с какими-то красными этикетками. Он недоуменно моргает.

\- Снотворное, - поясняет Стэн, открывая коробку и высыпая таблетки в ладонь. - Десять часов крепкого сна и легкая заторможенность после. Мне кажется, это то, что тебе сейчас очень нужно.

Билл слабо усмехается и берет таблетки в руки.

\- Пожалуй, да, - он неуверенно смотрит на Стэна. - Спасибо?

Стэнфорд не врет - снотворное дарит прекрасный спокойный сон без всяких видений, и в данный момент это так необходимо Биллу, что, проснувшись после полудня, он уже не чувствует себя таким разбитым и вымотанным, как ночью. Хотя, конечно, осадок после всего этого остается, и головная боль, кажется, входит в число симптомов нервной ночи. В хижине Стэнфорд не обращает на него внимания и занимается своими делами. До Венди и Диппера Биллу нет никакого дела, а потому он спешно скрывается от них на заднем дворе, где хочет побыть в одиночестве и покое. Ему нужно хорошенько подумать над тем, что вчера ему сказала Обезьяна. Верить ему, конечно, нельзя - потому что демонам вообще нельзя верить, а низшим - особенно. Ох, была бы тут Гаап, уж кому, а ей можно спокойно поплакаться в плечо и высказать все то, что на уме. Стэнфорд, конечно, тоже подходит на эту роль, но после вчерашнего срыва... Билл вздыхает про себя. Это, пожалуй, было лишним. Теперь в их "стычке" Стэн официально победил. И это как-то удручало, что ли? Особенно после тех стараний, которые Билл приложил тридцать лет назад.

От самобичевания Билла отвлекает шум где-то за углом, это точно не кто-то из тех, кого Билл не желал бы видеть - голос принадлежит Падающей Звезде, и, кажется, сегодня у нее очень хорошее настроение. Она что-то напевает себе под нос и что-то говорит, но разобрать это трудно - кажется, речь обращена к невидимому собеседнику. Воображаемый друг? Когда Билл выглядывает из-за угла, он видит Мейбл за самодельный столом в компании плюшевого медведя и чайного сервиза. Чай, кажется, все же настоящий.

\- Я присоединюсь? - Мейбл с удивлением смотрит на Билла, вышедшего из-за угла и подошедшего к ней. Пожалуй, еще больше она удивляется только в тот момент, когда он садится рядом на землю и берет в руки кружку, принадлежащую медведю. Тот, конечно, пить чай не будет, но не пропадать же напитку? Девочка несколько раз моргает, смотря на злейшего врага ее брата, выглядящего сейчас совершенно безвредно и как-то грустно, и все еще ничего не понимает. - Милая вечеринка, Падающая Звезда.

Мейбл некоторое время молчит, стуча пальцами по кружке, она пару раз смотрит на Билла с чаем и жует губу, пытаясь догадаться до всего самостоятельно. Но попытка проваливается, и Мейбл, в силу своей природной любознательности, осторожно спрашивает:

\- Билл, ты болен?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? - демон переводит рассеянный взгляд с кружки с чаем на девочку. Она задумчиво хмурится и шумно отпивает чай из своей чашечки, косо смотря на медведя, будто ища у него поддержки.

\- Ты так выглядишь.

Молчание.

\- Я болен.

\- Ты принимал лекарства? - озадаченно спрашивает девочка, рассматривая нескладную долговязую фигуру перед собой и делая еще один глоток из чашки. Она слышит, как за хижиной дядя Стэн громко объявляет покупателям о скидке на товары, которые вчера стоили в два раза дешевле. Но сейчас, конечно, ее это не заботит. Билл качает головой и выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку.

\- В этом мире нет лекарства от того, чем я болен.

\- Хм-м... - Мейбл вновь косится на плюшевого медведя, спрашивая у него поддержки, но игрушечный приятель не помогает, молча наблюдая за этой картиной. Она щелкает пальцами и вспоминает кое-что, после чего с довольной улыбкой поворачивается к Биллу, чем вызывает у него легкое недоумение. - Хочешь спеть?

\- Спеть? - Сайфер вскидывает бровь и опускает взгляд в чашку с чаем. Мейбл часто-часто кивает и широко улыбается, демонстрируя ее брекеты. Она довольна - нашла то, чего, казалось бы, нет в этом мире. Поставив свою чашку на блюдечко, она кашляет в кулачок.

\- Да, спеть! Помнишь мою песню с носочной оперы? - Билл слегка кривится от воспоминаний о том дне, но кивает, следуя примеру Мейбл и ставя кружку на самодельный столик. Такое, пожалуй, трудно забыть. Очень сумбурный день. Но это было весело, особенно сделка с Сосной! Его напуганное лицо, пожалуй, одна из самых прекрасных вещей, которые Сайфер когда-либо видел. Жаль, что все это осталось в прошлом. В демоническом прошлом.

\- Да, конечно.

Это все странно. Люди, с их причудами. Падающая Звезда, не знающая отчаяния. Она кажется такой веселой и живой, что невольно начинаешь завидовать, ведь она... она простой человек! Она не бессмертна, ее чуть не убил Гидеон в своем гигантском роботе, но она продолжает улыбаться, словно ей все это нипочем. Среди демонов таких не было. И поэтому Биллу непривычно видеть, что простой человек так искренне радуется своей короткой жизни, находя прелести там, где их никто не видит. Может, из нее вышла бы замечательная ведьма, которая несла бы не разрушения, а что-то _хорошее._ Мейбл встает из-за стола и кашляет в кулачок, немного краснеет под взглядом Билла и с гордой улыбкой начинает петь.

\- _Who's that girl with the pig and braces? She puts smiles..._

Демон грустно улыбается.

\- _... on everyone's faces._


	18. желтая веспа

_Чтобы быть тысячелетней ведьмой, не обязательно жить тысячу лет._  
_Чтобы быть древним демоном, не обязательно существовать слишком долго._

Странности порождаются множеством путей. Одни рождаются из человеческого воображения и нужды, умирая вместе с ними. Другие, появляясь таким же путем, живут куда дольше - и даже не из-за веры, никто и не знает, как они продолжают существовать, не подпитывая свое существование ничем. Третьи... рождаются из тех, кто верит в странности. Первым делом это, конечно же, ведьмы - кто-то получает свою силу самостоятельно, кто-то - от другой ведьмы, а кто-то так сильно сближается с какой-то странностью, что уже не может называть себя человеком. Почти все мета-сообщество состояло из тех, кто был создан чьей-то фантазией и перешел ее грань; малую часть составляли ведьмы и волшебники (которых очень не любили), еще меньше - те, кто существовал лишь в тот момент, пока в него верят. Расположение мета-сообщества невозможно описать словами, оно есть везде и всегда, нарушая все пространственно-временные законы, что часто помогало странностям мухлевать и носиться по таймлайну туда-сюда... впрочем тоже не всегда, потому что, как уже было сказано, у мета-мира есть свои суровые законы, за нарушение которых полагается тяжелая кара. Кого-то скармливали, кого-то лишали сил и отправляли в человеческий мир доживать свой век без возможности после смерти выйти в лимб. Билл Сайфер... прекрасно понимает, что не относится к нарушителям, но чувствует себя именно так, злобно смотря на звездное небо - без сил, без товарищей и без желания возвращаться туда, где его поджидают стыд и позор, он даже предположить себе не может то, что будет делать после окончания строительства. Ему не нравится человеческое тело, ему не нравится одна только мысль о том, что где-то там, в родном мета-мире чертова ведьма Абсолюта насмехается над ним, ему не нравится вспоминать о мучениях Гаап, которая просит за него.

Но к человеческому существованию привыкаешь быстро, особенно если когда-то давно ты уже был человеком, или, например, уже бывал в куске мяса, хоть и временно. Многие странности уже не помнят своего рождения, Билл относится к их числу - прошлое таит слишком много неприятных воспоминаний, но если Сайфер и был человеком, то было это настолько давно, что никто, наверное, уже и не помнит, что же на самом деле творилось в то время. Он прекрасно помнит, как существовал в роли жреца в одном из храмов Египта - как приносил со всеми эти дурацкие приношения и ругался по ночам с божеством, которое их пожирало. Помнит, как жил в двадцатых годах в Штатах, носясь по улицам с так называемой мафией и огнестрельным оружием в руках. Помнит еще кучу жизней - все те, которые ему позволили прожить в дряблых человеческих телах, пока ему не давали намека о том, что он нарушает закон. Это было ужасно, но в то же время весело. В основном, все же, последнее - из слабого куска мяса всегда можно было выйти при желании, и ничто не могло остановить Билла от этого. Сейчас, казалось бы, похожая ситуация, ан нет - тело-то уже навсегда-если-не-выполнишь-договор.

Билл боится - потому что минимальный срок существования в человеческом теле, не превышающий главный закон странностей, равен нескольким годам. Он прожил в этом от силы неделю, и не знает, сказал ли правду Сосне о том, что Стэнфорд нашел обход главному закону. Сказал он это лишь для отговорки - лишь бы пацан не докапывался. А после мысли о том, чтобы остаться (после той недоброй вести от Обезьяны), всерьез задумался - а сможет ли он?

Биллу откровенно _завидно_ , когда он вспоминает историю создателя Гаап и еще пары-тройки демонов, которая после всех трудностей жизни стала Золотой ведьмой и принесла всю свою семью себе же в жертву. Почему какой-то человек получает возможность стать частью мета-сообщества, начать игру, нарушающую все законы времени, и, после многочисленных проигрышей, все равно остаться в кругах ведьм, а он, черт подери, один из великих демонов, за один проступок сразу становится посмешищем? У ведьмы Абсолюта определенно нет мозгов, если она так "здраво" рассуждает. Хотя что с них взять, с ведьм-то.

И, что самое забавное, та девочка, ставшая ведьмой, сделала это аж в восьмидесятых, а уже носит имя тысячелетней ведьмы. Опыт в мета-мире - штука странная. Вот и Билл, который вроде-очень-древний-демон, не хочет признавать, что живет-то от силы лет двести - просто во всеми перемещениями во времени, в тот же Египет, он уже "потерялся", и существование для него длится куда дольше, чем кажется. Он знает похожую демонессу, которая так же перемещалась во времени - она прожила около двадцати лет в реальности и более двух тысяч во время путешествий. Мета-мир - штука странная. И никакие законы логики там не действуют.

... хотя кто сказал, что законы логики действуют и в человеческом мире? Вот, например, мопеды - что вы знаете о мопедах? Билл - ничего. Нет, в смысле, он знает, что это такое, зачем оно нужно, но на этом его знания о таинственных мопедах заканчиваются, как, впрочем, наверное и у любого другого нормального _человека_. Бр-р-р, даже сравнивать себя с людьми страшно, а перспектива остатка жизни в этой туше совсем уж пугает. Хотя любая, что уж там, перспектива пугает - тут Стэн, а там - Лямбдадельта. Не особо большой выбор.

Ладно. Мопед. Сейчас важен именно мопед, а не Лямбдадельта или Стэн. Точнее даже не мопед, а веспа - желтая такая, с кучей ярких наклеек, дорогая, наверное. Похожая была у одной инопланетянки, и, кажется, в той заварушке был замешан огромный утюг... так, стоп, нужно сосредоточиться на том, что пытается сказать Рыжуха, притащив этот мопед к хижине Тайн.

\- Ты какой-то унылый сегодня был, - резонно замечает она, и Билл молча закатывает глаза, вспоминая Обезьяну и его слова. Кто был бы в радужном настроении после таких вестей, а? Если только упомянутая ранее девчонка-ведьма, потому что у нее не все дома. - А мне тут папаша такую штуку привез, говорит, из Нью-Йорка! - для Билла название этого города ничего ровным счетом не значит, а вот для Венди, кажется, многое. - Дорогой, говорит, был! Хочешь со мной покататься?

\- А ты умеешь хоть? - Билл краем глаза замечает, что за ним точно так же наблюдает Стэнфорд, пытающийся попутно всунуть какой-то старушенции совершенно бесполезный для нее предмет. Они тут же начинают смотреть в разные стороны - все же, это.... неприятно? Неприлично? Странно? Так, нет, стоп, не надо пока про странности. Венди усмехается и кивает. - Ну-ну.

\- Да хватит быть таким унылым, забирайся! - Венди делает чрезмерно хитрый взгляд, и Биллу это _очень_ не нравится, потому что такое могло привести только к плохим последствиям. Это же Рыжуха. Она обманом затащила его на ту глупую вечеринку, где ему врезали по лицу. От подростков вообще ничего хорошего ждать нельзя, даже если это не совсем подросток, а только его тело. Обезьяна! Черт, да даже у него было обличие юной девицы! Все, надо запомнить - не верить подросткам. Никогда.

\- Где гарантии, что мы не влетим в первый попавшийся столб? - осведомляется Билл и щурится, когда Венди надевает на голову шлем и кидает второй ему. Поймав его в воздухе, он с долю секунду рассматривает его, а потом вновь переводит взгляд на Рыжуху, которая усмехается еще хитрее, чем обычно. - О боги, нет.

\- Струсил? - елейным голоском интересуется Венди. Да вы только посмотрите на это! У нее мало того, что волосы рыжие, так еще и берет на "слабо", да и вообще с какой стати _ой, я уже надел этот дурацкий шлем и сижу позади нее, вот черт._ Верно говорят, что у близнецов и у рыжих нет души. А еще у клонов. Отменная компания в хижине чудес собралась - только у техника, наверное, все в порядке, хотя с этими мексиканцами тоже все не чисто. - Хе-хе, так бы сразу! Хватайся крепче!

Под этим она имела ввиду вовсе не талию, которую Билл углядел как самое наиболее удобное место для того, чтобы "прицепиться крепче". Ну он-то, конечно, мыслит не с точки зрения человека, а потому талия девушки вовсе не кажется ему чем-то очень недоступным и священным, как для половины поклонников Венди, и он лишь молча хмыкает, удивляясь, когда Кордрой краснеет, как помидор, и начинает заикаться.

\- Н-ну, поехали! - она давит по газам, и желтая веспа срывается с места, оставляя позади хижину Тайн и Стэнфорда, ухмыляющегося, как учуявший добычу хищник. Кажется, кое-кто нашел еще сто способов подтрунить над несчастным созданием мета-мира, которое, при веском желании, за это может выцарапать глаза.

Дороги в Гравити Фоллз неровные и оставляют желать лучшего, и только злейшему врагу пожелаешь проехаться по местным ухабам, но в то же время эта поездка помогает развеяться после утренней депрессии и отвлечься, предавшись созерцанию местных видов - как ни крути, а в мета-мире природы так таковой не было, если, конечно, не считать тысячу и один кактус, наколдованных ведьмами. Венди управляется с веспой слишком резко, и пару раз Билл чуть не слетает с нее на поворотах, но еле-еле удерживается, крепко вжимаясь руками в тонкую девичью талию и вовсе не видя едва-едва заметного довольства на лице Кордрой.

Ну ладно. Ладно. В конце концов, когда они подъезжают к фабрике, принадлежащей семейству Глифул, Венди слишком сильно давит на тормоза и слишком неожиданно делает поворот, из-за чего Билл с громким воплем (скорее от неожиданности, чем от страха) отпускает руки и отлетает в кусты почти со скоростью реактивного снаряда. К счастью, от сильного ушиба и без того пустой, как любила говаривать Гаап (или Стэнфорд), головушки его спасает шлем. Лежа в прострации в позе звездочки, Сайфер пару минут пытается сообразить о том, где он находится, почему над ним сияет вечернее солнышко, и из-за чего Венди так громко смеется. Когда последний пункт все же проясняется, Билл лишь громко выдыхает и сдувает с головы прилипшие к волосам листья. _Кажется, ведьма Абсолюта все же права. Надеюсь, она этого не видела,_ \- Билл с кряхтением садится и потирает резко заболевшую спину. К нему подбегает Венди - она все еще сгибается от смеха.

\- Ты в порядке? - задыхаясь, спрашивает она и стирает пальцем набежавшие слезы. Билл молча пожимает плечами и хватается за протянутую ему руку, после чего с громким **ой** встает, едва не падая обратно в эти же кусты. Он хватается за вновь заболевшую спину и громко шипит - кажется, это только в фантазиях и фильмах подобные мероприятия заканчиваются хорошо. Венди хохочет во все горло. - Кто-то потянул спину? Ты же ничего не поднимал!

\- Зато врезался в эти чертовы кусты, - будучи персоной весьма и весьма обидчивой, Билл с величавым и громким ойканьем выходит из кустов и останавливается около мопеда, чтобы перевести дыхание. Ух, с чего бы это. Венди где-то сзади продолжает загибаться от смеха, и Сайфер, скрипя зубами от негодования, думает о том, что из нее вышла бы неплохая ведьма. Пожалуй, Кордрой чем-то даже напоминала ему Гаап - и волосы у обеих рыжие, и вечно над ним смеются.

\- Да ла-а-адно тебе, подумаешь, кусты! До свадьбы заживет! - Венди от всей души добродушно ударяет его рукой по спине, от чего Билл взвывает и мысленно прогоняет в голове последнюю фразу. От романтично настроенной особы это очень и очень опасно слышать, а то вдруг... Он уже видел в своей жизни гибриды детей и божеств и примерно представляет себе, чем это может закончиться. Очень и очень плохо! - Ладно, раненый, пойдем что ли. Хочешь, я тебе массажик сделаю? - усмехается она. Билл щурится.

\- А это не опасно? Или "не опасно", как катание на твоей веспе, м-м-м?

\- Честное слово - безопасней не бывает! - Венди закусывает нижнюю губу и еле сдерживается от желания рассмеяться во все горло Биллу в лицо. Ну, по крайней мере, ему так кажется. Он сухо кивает, мысленно молясь, чтобы это жалкое тело не сломали еще больше - ему еще до постройки портала дожить нужно.

А вообще это оказывается довольно приятно, когда он лежит на животе на этой притащенной Венди тряпке, а ее тонкие пальчики стучат по спине, убирая при этом отвратительную боль в пояснице, еще они такие холодные и... так, стоп, нет. Ей пятнадцать, а этому телу... Билл открывает один глаз и подозрительно смотрит на сидящую рядом с ним Венди. Она, кажется, витает где-то в облаках, попутно массируя больную спину, еще что-то бормочет себе под нос. Билл подозрительно щурится и прислушивается.

\- _... да что же это такое, вроде нравится парень, классный, а сказать не могу, да что со мной..._ \- у Билла глаза на лоб лезут.

\- Рыж... Венди?

\- А?! - она вскидывает голову и испуганно озирается, после чего замечает ошарашенный взгляд Билла, и, кажется, пугается еще больше, чуть ли не отпрыгивая назад. У нее краснеют уши, и Сайфер это прекрасно видит. Сейчас даже мысли о раздражающей Лямбдадельте отходят на задний план - Биллу одновременно и смешно и горестно от того, что он стал объектом обожания человеческой девочки. Девочки, которая, черт ее дери, нравится Сосне. Хуже не бывает. - А-а-а?!

\- Что ты там сказала? - осторожно интересуется Билл, продолжая щурится. Ну ладно, он все прекрасно слышал, ему просто нравится вводить Рыжуху в подобное состояние, когда он властвует над ситуацией. А то что все она над ним сегодня смеется, он тоже имеет право!.. _Билл, это несолидно._ Из головы совершенно выпадает, что за ними сейчас могут смотреть Лямбдадельта и Гаап.

\- Я, это, говорю, что ты крутой парень, чел! Странный, но крутой! - Венди издает нервный смешок и со всей силы (по ее мнению - дружелюбно) ударяет Билла по спине ладонью, заставляя его вскрикнуть от... а черт его знает, от боли или от неожиданности. - Вот такие дела, чел!

_Человеческая романтика - как ведьминская логика. Мне ее не понять._


	19. пятно

Душевное восстановление после столь громкого позора перед Обезьяной проходило гладко - Стэн, конечно, занудствовал над ухом о том, что, дескать, Билл такой ленивый и вообще непроходимый идиот, но это стало столь обычно и привычно, что Сайфер научился ловко игнорировать подобные высказывания, одалживая книги у Венди. О, а книг у нее было много - большая часть, правда, была дешевой современной фантастикой о детях, которые ломают системы и побеждают злые корпорации или правителей, но для отвлечения от скуки подойдет. Правда Стэн с ведьмами были не самой главной проблемой - ею был Сосна, который так и пытался выудить у Билла что-то о мета-мире. Билл прекрасно понимает, что все эти попытки направлены на раскрытие личности автора дневника, правда вот рассказывать об этом человеке вовсе не хотелось - о нем, если что, расскажет и Стэнфорд, благо первый дневник оказался у него не случайно - спасибо пропавшему братцу. О, именно пропавшему, а не погибшему - Билл прекрасно знает о стазисе и остановке времени, благо имел дело с одной пренеприятнейшей личностью в костюме и с чемоданчиком давно почившей лаборатории, в одной из вариаций Земли устроившей небольшой конец света, начавшийся с каскадного резонанса. Жаль, что Билл не видел это собственными глазами, говорят, это было то еще зрелище.

Вот и сейчас - он бездельничает за кассой, почитывая одну из многочисленных книг Венди, а Сосна ошивается рядом с самым серьезным видом. Он спрашивает много, в основном по общим темам: например, как много ведьм Билл видел, все ли они владеют магией и какой, собственно, могут колдовать, ну и так далее, и касалось это в основном магии и странностей, порожденных именно ею - благо, в Гравити Фоллз других не было. Это тебе не чертов городишко посреди пустыни с радиостанцией, где странностью являлось **все** , не-ет, тут будет поспокойней. Хотя, конечно, семейство Пайнс однозначно понаделало шуму.

Билл зевает и перелистывает страницу, не понимая, зачем главная героиня книги решила пожертвовать своей жизнью ради сестры. Это же глупо, жертвовать ради кого-то! Да даже Гаап, с ее-то человечностью, не стала бы заниматься подобной ерундой. Сайфер зло косится на Диппера, когда тот останавливается рядом и начинает сверлить его взглядом. Опять он за свои расспросы, не иначе, будущий детектив растет. Пусть тогда идет к ведьмам, они любят такое, а Билл - **демон.**

\- Ты заключал сделки с людьми до меня и Гидеона? - холодно интересуется малой, и Билл со страдальческим выражением лица закатывает глаза - кажется, книгу он сегодня не почитает. Закрыв ее, предварительно заломив нужную страничку, Сайфер поворачивает голову к Сосне и криво усмехается. Нет, он еще спрашивает!..

\- Разумеется.

\- А другие демоны заключали сделки с людьми, после чего... ну... - мальчишка мнется, а Билл вскидывает бровь, лишь примерно догадываясь, о чем он сейчас спросит. Диппер неохотно выдавливает из себя нужные слова, впрочем, с каким-то скрытым облегчением. - Ели души.

Ах, ну да. Его лишение души не коснулось. Билл закатывает глаза - вопрос ну очень дурацкий, потому что ответ совершенно очевиден - да, другие демоны ели человеческие души, и таких у Билла полным полно - правда, многие на этом и запарывались, когда находили больно хитрых людей, которые ловко обводили демонов вокруг пальца, к счастью, Биллу такие не встречались: первая сделка, с братцем Стэнфорда, прошла успешно, правда договаривались они не на душу, вторая была разорвана Гидеоном, да и третья, если смотреть в общих чертах, прошла без заминок. Зевая, Билл кивает.

\- Малой, к чему ты ведешь?

\- Если Стэнфорд сделал так, что ты не можешь выйти из этого тела, - Сайфер болезненно морщится, вновь вспоминая такое глупое поражение. Кривится еще сильнее, когда представляет себе Лямбдадельту, смеющуюся во весь голос. Чертова ведьма, ей бы на костре гореть. Ну ничего, Билл прекрасно помнит дату, когда чертова ведьма Абсолюта помрет. Жаль, что не навсегда - в мета-мире такое случатся очень редко. - То... если ты заключишь сделку с другим демоном, то... он... сможет съесть твою душу, да?

Диппер осторожно смотрит на Билла, а тот крепко задумывается. Малой сказал весьма дельную мысль - а могут ли другие его сородичи сожрать его душу? Теоретически, конечно, да - сейчас он подобен человеку, вот правда все равно душа-то иная, и Гаап его знает, могут ли его сожрать, или нет. Ну, конечно, кроме тьмы, которая пожирает все странности, притворяющиеся другими. Конечно можно вспомнить весьма занятный пример, когда два демона начали бороться за душу человека, и в итоге это вылилось в то, что третий демон исполнил желание того человека и сделал его... да, демоном; первый же демон до этого заключил с тем человеком сделку, и в итоге обязан был служить своему господину до конца его жизни, а так как демоны живут вечно, то... Но! Фактически, первое условие сделки было выполнено успешно, а значит первый демон вполне мог съесть душу четвертого, и... так. Стоп. Билл трет виски, потому что не помнит, чем эта история закончилась. Кажется, они до сих пор вместе работают. Значит, съесть нельзя?.. Но... Билл-то сейчас не демон, а почти человек. Немного другие условия.

\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь? - щурится Билл, скрещивая руки на груди. Сосна раздраженно фыркает и отмахивается - они оба навоображали друг о друге невесть что, а теперь расхлебывают это. Он пожимает плечами. - Не знаю. Мне не доводилось встречать подобные случаи... точнее подобные были, а вот именно таких - нет. Наверное, есть какие-то ограничения.

\- Тебе не нравится это, верно?

Демон замирает на месте и переводит ошарашенный взгляд на Диппера, но тот, кажется, не шутит и очень серьезен - на его лице нет и тени веселья, лишь осторожное любопытство и какое-то сожаление. Билл ненавидит, когда его жалеют, он ненавидит за это и Гаап, которая пошла просить за него у ведьм, но сейчас он понимает, что это вовсе не жалость - что-то другое, совершенно ему незнакомое и непонятное. Он опускает голову вниз и с растерянностью смотрит на ладонь - не знает, что сказать. Да, ему это не нравится. Да, он готов рвать на себе волосы из-за бессилия. Но после слов Обезьяны начинаешь задумываться о том, а нужна ли демоническая жизнь вообще? В смысле, там его не ждут, одна только Гаап, а если она захочет, то они смогут общаться тут, в реальном мире. Может, плюнуть на все это и остаться? Да, человеческое тело жутко неудобное, но если подумать, то в нем не так уж и плохо живется.

\- Почему ты интересуешься? - Билл резко переводит взгляд на Сосну. Тот мгновенно краснеет и отнекивается, отступая на шаг назад.

\- Т-ты не подумай ничего, я просто! Ну, знаешь, ты вроде и покалечить меня пытался, - Билл щурится. - И все такое. И Стэн тебя явно не любит. В первые дни ты на всех так огрызался, а недавно вот начал ходить, словно в воду опущенный... - Диппер оглядывается по сторонам и сдается. - А еще меня попросила Венди. Правда, думаю, она не поверит, что ты демон.

О, вот оно что. Билл шумно выдыхает и вновь смотрит на мальчишку, прямо ему в глаза. Диппер стойко выдерживает подобное, хотя, кажется, ему все равно как-то неприятно - глаза у Сайфера, даже не смотря на человеческое тело, яркие. Янтарные. И зрачок слишком узкий - и взгляд таких глаз пробирает до костей.

\- Малой, твои сверстники смеялись над твоим родимым пятном на лбу? - Диппер вспыхивает и смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону. Он понимает, что Билл - демон, а потому знает о подобных личных секретах, да и врать ему бесполезно - все равно Сайфер не будет трезвонить никому об этом, благо некому - Венди с Мейбл и так знают, а с другими он только ругается. Мальчишка неуверенно кивает, а демон продолжает. - Представь, что к тебе приходит кто-то, кого ты считаешь отбросом общества. Или, не знаю, кто-то младше тебя. Он подходит и говорит тебе в лицо о том, что твои одноклассники больше не считают тебя другом и изгоняют из класса только потому, что у тебя есть это родимое пятно. Неприятно, да?

\- Ужасно, - Диппер, кажется, понимает, к чему Билл клонит. Сайфер довольно усмехается, но как-то совсем не радостно.

\- У меня пятно не родимое - оно на репутации. Я проиграл Стэнфорду и оказался в этом теле. Ведьмы сказали, что я к черту им там не нужен, потому что я ничтожество. С чего не радоваться, малой? - он устало трет переносицу и отворачивается к кассе, протягивая руку за книжкой. - Стэн сломал мне все. Можешь сказать ему спасибо за то, что я торчу тут, а ко мне липнет Рыжуха. Если когда-нибудь я решу, что же я буду делать дальше, то я скажу ей сам о том, кто я и что тут забыл.

Билл не знает, о чем думает Диппер. Он краем глаза видит на его лице какую-то дикую смесь эмоций, кажется, Сосна что-то понимает, и это "что-то" ему совершенно не нравится. Такое бывает, когда узнаешь, что твой злейший враг вовсе и не враг, Билл помнит подобные случаи - например, как с ведьмой, служившей в подчинении у Лямбдадельты, той самой тысячелетней, прожившей от силы семнадцать лет. Она стала ведьмой из-за несчастной любви, она заставляла своего избранника смотреть на смерть его семьи и переигрывать этот момент снова и снова только для того, чтобы он _вспомнил_... И когда это все же случилось, он наконец понял, что она и не враг ему вовсе. Тут, к счастью, все без этой дурацкой любви. Билл с удовлетворением понимает, что Сосна отстанет от него.

\- Ты... это... - Диппер опять мнется и морщит лицо, пытаясь сообразить о том, что сказать. Билл молча косится на него, уже открывая книгу для продолжения чтения. - Ну, мы ж раньше говорили о сделках. Ты, в общем, не заключай, может, все образумится... да. Вот.

Он бормочет себе под нос что-то еще и спешно уходит, оставляя Билла в раздумьях не только о таком поведении, но и еще о чем-то. Точнее о ком. **Обезьяна и ее сделка.**


	20. кот

Предположение о том, что у демонов есть душа, которую наверняка можно увидеть, использовав то дурацкое заклинание из третьего дневника, совершенно глупо на девяносто пять процентов, но остальные пять говорили, нет, просто кричали о том, что там наверняка можно найти ответы на большую часть своих вопросов, узнать о секретах не только города, но даже дяди получше. Билл Сайфер, демон разума, крикливое и вечно злое на весь мир существо с острыми коленками и локтями, и этой дурацкой крашенной челкой, которая, кажется, не нравится даже ему самому, представляет из себя загадку просто мирового, для Диппера, масштаба. За этим невыносимым характером скрывается нечто поистине впечатляющее, раз даже дядя Стэн использует его в своих непонятных мальчишке целях. Они, вроде бы, не очень долго живут вместе, но Диппер уже привык видеть Сайфера утром на кухне, когда он хватает хлеб и масло, привык видеть его днем либо за кассой, либо на той радиовышке. Все еще не привык видеть взгляды Венди в его сторону - но это, наверное, нормально. Диппер вообще не понимает, как ее угораздило влюбиться в такого-то... да даже если бы он был человеком! Совершенно невыносимая персона. Лживая, хитрая и агрессивная.

Так почему же эти пять процентов так захлестнули разум Диппера одной ночью? Он не спит, тупо смотрит в потолок и думает о том, что в воспоминаниях Билла наверняка есть ответ на важнейший вопрос - кто же написал дневники? А Сайфер, несомненно, знает это, осталось только найти возможность выяснить у него эту информацию - и именно на этой мысли в голову Диппера взбрело воспоминание об их первой встрече в разуме Стэна. Разум. Он может проникнуть туда и узнать все через воспоминания, нужно лишь осторожно действовать и не попасться. Будить Мейбл не слишком-то хотелось, но пришлось - и эту затею она восприняла на ура, что было даже удивительно. Спрыгнув с кровати, девочка тихо хихикнула и потащила братца вниз, не слишком-то прислушиваясь к его жалобам об осторожной работе.

\- Да ладно тебе, он наверняка как убитый спит! - Мейбл закатывает глаза и тихо фыркает, видя недоверчивый взгляд брата. - Просто поверь. В прошлый раз, когда он уснул на той вышке, дядя смог докричаться до него только после того, как кинул банкой с морковкой. Ты бы видел лицо Билла! Кажется, ему теперь лучше эти банки на глаза не показывать - уничтожит.

В комнате Сайфера темно, тихо и довольно душно - Диппер видит искомую персону прямо на кровати. Демон спит, раскинув руки в сторону, она из них свисает вниз и касается пола, а на лице его, даже во сне, проносится целый спектр эмоций, ограничивающийся в основном в диапазоне злобы, раздражения и усталости. Кажется, сегодня его сон отвратителен - ну что ж, значит, близнецы узнают о том, что же он такое видит. Все дальше проходит в точности, как и со Стэном - касание, заклинание, вспышка и резкая пропажа пола под ногами. Диппер закрывает глаза и слышит тихий вскрик Мейбл, после чего чувствует, как падает на что-то твердое и очень-очень скользкое. Мальчишка открывает глаза - и тут же хмурится.

Подсознание Билла Сайфера оказывается в точности таким же, каким он его и представлял. Напыщенное, помпезное и до невозможности роскошное - кажется, в этом месте проводниками в воспоминания служат огромные занавешенные окна. Высокий потолок, колонны, стены и пол из белого скользкого мрамора - Мейбл тоже поражена, она лишь удивленно вздыхает, когда видит все это. Ну, в принципе, никто и не сомневался, что у павлина подобный внутренний мир. Диппер встает с пола и отряхивается, хотя сильно сомневается, что тут вообще есть грязь. Он оглядывается по сторонам - нет ли тут хозяина? Вряд ли, конечно, они наткнутся на Билла, но...

\- Вау, смотри! - Мейбл уже успевает подлететь к одному из окон и приоткрыть занавеску. Диппер тихо фыркает и подходит к ней - вместе с сестрой видит непонятную светловолосую девицу в ужасном розовом платье с кучей рюш и наклеек в виде голов тыкв, ей, наверное, не больше, чем Венди. Она спорит с высоким светловолосым человеком в деловом костюме и с повязкой, и Билла в нем узнать можно только по дурацкому цилиндру. Мейбл тихо смеется. - У него все таки есть человеческая форма! Хи-хи! А это, наверное, одна из ведьм, о которых он так нелестно отзывался.

\- Я слабо представляю себе разговор треугольника и этой... девочки, - Диппер хмурится и в тайне понимает о том, почему для подобного спора Сайфер выбрал подобную форму. И, если уж говорить на чистоту, она как-то больше вязалась с его характером, чем человеческое тело в реальном мире. Может потому что тут у него было такое же самодовольное напыщенное выражение лица, а не как в реальности, где он вел себя истинно как человек на грани подростковой и взрослой жизни. - Он сказал, ее зовут Лямбдадельта?

\- Да-а-а... он говорил о ней, - Мейбл закрывает штору и хмурится. - Много говорил. Ведьма Абсолюта, или что-то типа того. Не понимаю, почему он так плохо отозвался о ее наряде, по-моему он совершенен! - Диппер лишь молча закатывает глаза, не соглашаясь с этим. Впрочем, с сестрой спорить бесполезно - по крайней мере в данном аспекте. Мода - это больное.

Они проходят к следующему воспоминанию, где Сайфер в своей обычной форме выступает только в роли наблюдателя в компании еще каких-то непонятных существ, наверное, тоже демонов. Они все смотрят на окно, в котором-то как раз и происходят основные события - какой-то красноволосый парень в бежевом костюме яро доказывает дамочке в пышном платье то, что ведьм не существует. Диппер щурится - но если эта дамочка с трубкой в зубах и есть ведьма, то как красноволосый отрицает ее существование? В этом вообще есть смысл? В воспоминании вновь появляется Лямбдадельта с пачкой попкорна в руках. Она зевает и ворчит что-то по поводу несостоятельности Беато и тупости красноволосого парня. Не желая смотреть на этот цирк дальше, Диппер поспешно закрывает штору и идет к следующему окну, надеясь, что там будет что-то нужное. И когда он видит молодого Стэна, то уже радуется находке, но...

\- Что вы тут делаете? - раздается недовольный знакомый голос откуда-то из-под ног, и Диппер с ужасом отскакивает в сторону, боясь увидеть знакомый ему желтый треугольник или его человеческую в реальном мире форму. Мейбл тихо умиляется, когда видит, что вместо этого перед ними сидит желтый кот с черными лапами, без рта и с одним глазом на всю голову. Над головой у животного зависает знакомый всем цилиндр. Кот наклоняет голову набок и повторяет (как?) свой вопрос. - Что вы тут делаете?

Впрочем, делает это он только с недовольством, а не злобой или разочарованием. Гордо, насколько гордо может сделать это кошка, подойдя к Дипперу, Билл цепляет его ногу длинным хвостом и легонько тянет за собой. Он оглядывается и замирает на месте, дожидаясь близнецов. Диппер не решается - в этом воспоминании, кажется, есть что-то важное.

\- Малой, не рискуй, - хитро смеется кот и весело щурится. - Ты узнаешь об этом, но позже. А тем более в этом воспоминании все видится с моей точки зрения, ты хочешь принять мою сторону, а не дяди?

\- Нет, - Диппер отпускает штору и понуро плетется за Биллом. Кто бы сомневался, что он их обнаружит. Остается радоваться, что он не злится и вообще не стоит перед ними в человеческом облике - кот, если уж на то пошло, нравится мальчишке куда больше. Мейбл, кажется, тоже - она в мгновение ока подлетает к Биллу и хватает его на руки, начиная всячески гладить и почесывать за ушком, словно не знает о том, кто это. Сайфер довольно шевелит усами и распушает шерсть, прикрывая при этом единственный глаз. - Почему кот?

\- Да-а-а, почему кот? - с тихим восторгом спрашивает Мейбл, продолжая обнимать Билла. Тот издает довольный смешок и поудобней устраивается на руках у девочки.

\- А почему и нет? Кошки - великолепные создания. Обожаю кошек, будь моя воля, я бы и в демонической форме ходил в таком виде, но тогда люди не воспримут меня всерьез, - Билл приоткрывает глаз и хитро смотрит на Диппера. - Всем нужна помощь кошек, знаешь ли? _Ведь всех их любят!_ Кошки трутся о ноги людей, мурлычут, перед ними просто невозможно устоять! Люди это обожают.

\- Ты же спишь, как ты можешь находиться в своем подсознании? - не понимает Диппер. - Почему ты не... злишься? В конце концов, это частные владения. Твои. А ты вроде не любишь, когда делают то, что тебя не устраивает, - конечно же мальчишка напоминает сейчас о ноутбуке и носковой опере. Билл и ухом не ведет.

\- Я демон разума, малой. Когда ты проник в мой внутренний мир, я смог найти лазейку и последовать за вами. Если бы вы не тронули то воспоминание, а смотрели бы на такого великолепного меня и стерву Лямбдадельту, то я бы и не появился перед вами. Но кое-что лучше держать в секрете. До определенного времени, - Билл вытягивает спину, когда Мейбл начинает чесать его в том месте. - О да, прекрасно... Все таки кошки - лучшие создания. А почему не разозлился?.. Я сам часто гулял по чужим воспоминаниям, а сейчас кто-то гуляет по моим - это не так ужасно или страшно, как кажется. Ты просто смотришь на старые события, может, узнаешь о том, кто я такой на самом деле. О Лямбдадельте там, если бы вы поспешили, то смогли бы найти даже Гаап. Так зачем ты хочешь покопаться в моих воспоминаниях, малой?

Билл кажется, прекрасно понимает, что Мейбл пришла сюда только из-за любопытства, в отличие от брата. Диппер хмурится - раз уж их так быстро обнаружили, то стоит ли держать все под замком? Все равно, если Сайфер захочет, то он узнает. Решив не прятать все до последнего, мальчишка быстро высказывает все, о чем думает - о том, что хочет узнать ответы на интересующие его вопросы. Билл многозначительно дергает ушами.

\- О, а ты не подумал спросить меня об этом? Это было бы куда проще, - он переворачивается на спину, и Мейбл с радостью начинает чесать ему живот. Диппер щурится, думая о том, что... черт, это логично. - Я, конечно, демон, и все рассказывать не буду, но то, что бесполезно, рассказать могу. Ты сам видел Лямбдадельту, ту самую ведьму, которая сказала... - Билл щурится. - Мы говорили об этом вчера.

\- А мне не говорили, - не по-настоящему обижается Мейбл. Билл закрывает глаз.

\- Пр-р-р-родолжай чесать, - девочка тихо фыркает, но опять гладит кота по животу. Билл резко раскрывает глаз и переводит взгляд на Диппера. - Вот почему ты мне нравишься, малой. Делаешь все тихо и скрытно, да так, чтобы другие не узнали. Это логично, немногие люди поступают так, как надо, а не так, как хочется.

Диппер лишь закатывает глаза и не замечает, как кот спрыгивает с рук Мейбл и подходит к нему. Смотря на одноглазого желтого кота, мальчишка едва удерживается от желания пнуть несчастное животное от всей души, Билл будто чует это и отходит в сторону.

\- Скоро я исчезну из вашей повседневной жизни, не расстраивайся, - посмеивается он. Диппер подозрительно щурится.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я же демон, малой. Демон разума, - кот таинственно сверкает глазом и многозначительно смотрит на Диппера. - Но завтра ты все равно должен помочь мне кое с чем. С радиовышкой, знаешь? Я хочу побаловаться напоследок, перед тем, как нарушу обещание, данное тебе вчера.

Мальчишка лишь рассеянно пожимает плечами - он понятия не имеет о том, что собирается делать Билл. И, наверное, это даже к лучшему - он даже не вспоминает о том, что попросил у Сайфера вчерашним днем.


	21. дигиталис

\- Так что за дело ты хотел вчера со мной закончить? - Диппер подозрительно щурится, смотря на Билла - тот, кажется, полностью погрузился в работу, пытаясь соединить какие-то провода с непонятной механической коробочкой, к которым были подсоединены еще и странные раскрашенные наушники, висящие у него же на шее. Он совсем не реагирует на вопросы Диппера, и мальчишку это смущает - как же так? Сам позвал, а теперь игнорирует. Но, судя по высунутому от усердия языку, он просто-напросто пока что занят. Они оба сидят на перекладине той самой его радиовышки, которую он как-то там назвал... Как-то... - Погоди, повтори еще раз, как называется эта штука?

\- Дигиталис. Лис! - Билл резко вскидывает голову и задирает ее кверху, рассматривая что-то на вершине башни. Он щурится и, бормоча себе что-то под нос, кажется, какие-то числа, опускает голову к таинственной коробочке и продолжает колдовать. - По крайней мере, так называли одну радиовышку в параллельной вселенной, где случился каскадный резонанс. Там еще этот был... парень с кейсом, никак не могу вспомнить, как его зовут. Ну и не важно, думаю, мне это никак не поможет.

Сидеть на перекладине вышки вместе с врагом - как-то неправильно, но Диппер ничего не может поделать - его сюда позвали с определенной целью. Да и вряд ли Билл сейчас представляет особую опасность. Да, он, как взрослый, сможет при желании его придушить, но подобные попытки он применял только к Стэну, видимо, не считая мальчишку опасным противников. С одной стороны, это несомненно радовало, с другой - не очень. Значит, Диппер, после всего, что они прошли (подсознание Стэна и оперу с носками), не является угрозой для этого демона? Конечно же его самомнение задето, о чем уж тут говорить. Билл картинно закатывает глаза.

\- До чего прогресс дошел... все в руках ломается.

\- Это просто у тебя не руки, а крюки, - важно замечает Диппер, засовывая руку в карман и вытаскивая оттуда сухарь, который после этого жадно засовывает в рот. Голодом морить он себя не собирается, в отличие от этого гражданина, который уже несколько дней не приходит на обед и получает нагоняй от Стэнфорда за то, что суп ему наливают, а кое-кто, по своей природной забывчивости о таких человеческих условностях, просто не приходит. Билл обижается, и, кажется, серьезно.

\- Нормальные у меня руки, - он, правда, некоторое время смотрит на них с подозрением, но потом опять важным сердитым тоном повторяет. - Нормальные.

\- Так что за дело-то? - мальчишка напоминает ему о вчерашнем (или сегодняшнем, дело-то было ночью?) разговоре и многозначительно смотрит на Сайфера, который делает такой вид, будто и не было ничего. Но он, конечно, на самом деле вспоминает - это Диппер видит четко, когда при повторении вопроса демон вздрагивает и чуть не роняет свою таинственную коробочку на землю. - Ну так?

\- А! Перехват радиочастот, конечно же, - Билл говорит это таким будничным тоном, словно это совершенно нормальное явление, а у Диппера просто глаза на лоб лезут. - Я тут понял, что с Дигиталис можно перехватить сигнал местного радио, так что на всех включенных приемниках будет то, что мы хотим. Была бы тут твоя сестра, наверняка мы с тобой слушали бы сейчас дешевую попсу, но не-е-е-ет! - глаза Билла коварно сверкают, будто он замыслил нечто невообразимо важное и интересное. - У меня есть идея получше. Намного лучше!

Разумеется слышать подобное от Билла смешно - да чтобы у него была адекватная идея? Смеетесь? Диппер в ответ лишь щурится и качает головой, не веря его словам, и, кажется, Билл это прекрасно понимает. Он вручает мальчишке коробочку, над которой трудился все это время, нажимает на ней пару кнопок и надевает наушники. После этого с довольным видом вытаскивает откуда-то сзади старый развалившийся микрофон и стучит по нему, после чего щелкает пальцами. Диппер четко слышит, как коробка у него в руках начинает вибрировать и шипеть - что тут вообще происходит? Он серьезно решил перехватить радиосигнал? Но зачем? Сайфер выглядит слишком уверенно - у него определенно есть какой-то план. Он глубоко вздыхает и стучит пальцем по микрофону.

\- Ха-ха! - вдруг смеется он, а его глаза начинают с азартом блестеть. - Я приветствую вас, жители Гравити Фоллз! Наивно полагая, что вы живете тихой и спокойной жизнью, вы даже не представляете себе о том, что за вами каждый день следят сотни глаз, не верящие в то, что вы простые люди. И я - один из них, из этих таинственных наблюдателей. Вы можете звать меня Билл Сайфер, если захотите. Я временно захватил вашу радиочастоту - вы же не против? - он опять смеется и с довольным видом откидывается назад на перекладину. - Ха-ха, на самом деле мне не интересно! Зачем я вообще вас спрашиваю? Вы же простые людишки, что с вас взять.

Диппер картинно закатывает глаза и ударяет себя ладонью по лбу. О боги, смотрите. Он решил изобразить из себя дурачка и посмеяться в эфире над всем человечеством. Ну просто гениально. Билл, кажется, видит этот взгляд и больно пихает Диппера в бок босой ногой, зло смотря ему в глаза. Мальчишка скалится в ответ, но молчит. Ой-ой, посмотрите-ка, чьи чувства он задел!

\- Но связался я с вами вовсе не из-за того, что вы, жалкие наблюдаемые, услышали мой превосходный голос и узнали о том, что тут что-то происходит, - Диппер краем глаза замечает Стэнфорда в окне, и, о боги, он выглядит ужасно злым. Билл тоже это видит и скалится в ответ. Он накручивает один из проводов себе на палец и продолжает более серьезным холодным тоном. - Я хочу, чтобы меня услышал один из вас, тот жалкий обманщик, которого вы раскрыли в конце июня. Гидеон Глифул.

Сказать, что у Диппера сердце ушло в пятки - значит ничего не сказать. Стэнфорд внезапно усмехается и исчезает из окна, впрочем, там тут же появляются растерянные и удивленные лица других обитателей Хижины Тайн. Сус и Мейбл выглядят скорее заинтригованными, а вот Венди точно ничего не понимает. Билл не смотрит на нее, но Диппер чувствует, что он прекрасно понимает, что демон чувствует на себе ее взгляд. Он продолжает:

\- Привет, Гидеон! - нарочито радостно начинает Билл, широко усмехаясь. - Как поживаешь в тюрьме? Тебя там хорошо кормят, не обижают? За-ме-ча-тель-но! А я тут, знаешь, наблюдаю за городом, и думаю - а почему бы не передать тебе привет, пока ты в заключении? А? - он мгновенно мрачнеет. - А теперь по делу - если ты осуществишь то, что задумал, то это приведет к ужасающим последствиям. Тот факт, что ты разорвал наш пакт, еще ничего не значит - сделка в силе. Не прекратишь свое - по твою душу приду я и еще кое-кто, ты знаешь ее под именем Лямбдадельты, - внезапно Билл опять веселеет. - Понял? Ну пока! Ха! Передавай привет своим сокамерникам, и помни одну простую вещь - я всегда _слежу_ за тобой.

Билл резко нажимает на какую-то кнопку, и, видимо, отключается. Он стаскивает с себя наушники и вешает их на шею, громко смеясь при этом. Сайфер довольно косится на Диппера и усмехается во весь рот.

\- Шикарный блеф, не правда ли?

\- А... а что задумал Гидеон-то? - Диппер удивленно смотрит вслед сползающему вниз с радиовышки Биллу и недоуменно хлопает глазами. Сайфер, касаясь ногами травы, резко поднимает голову вверх и болезненно кривится.

\- Этот идиот не отступится от своего, так что ты скоро узнаешь. Впрочем, тому, что было тридцать лет назад, повториться не дано - ведьмы в этот раз не позволят. По крайней мере я надеюсь на это, - он поджимает губы и смотрит куда-то в сторону. Потом опять поворачивает голову к мальчишке. - Малой, но ты же умный, да? - Диппер недоуменно мычит себе что-то под нос, но, кажется, Биллу достаточно и этого ответа. Он кивает. - Не пытайся узнать то, что не следует. Запомни это, слышишь? Обязательно. Иначе случится беда.

Дипперу остается только недоумевать над словами Билла. Он даже не подозревает, что совсем скоро узнает их значение и совсем не в радужном контексте.


	22. девочка и ее демон

Никогда еще в мета-мире не слышали о такой глупости, как _дружба_ нечисти и обычного человека. Никогда не слышали ровно до того момента, как маленькая девочка на далеком острове создала себе двух подруг-ведьм, которые всячески поддерживали ее в жизни. Но девочка выросла, стала тысячелетней ведьмой и вместе с подругами основала собственный союз. С тех пор о _дружбе_ забыли опять, молча радуясь тому, что люди нечисть боятся и ненавидят, и, когда, казалось бы, уже никто не вспоминал об этом инциденте, появилась она - рыжая дочь дровосека. Венди Кордрой. Девочка-которая-влюбилась-в-демона-разума. Ну разве не смешно? Наивное дитя даже не знает о том, кем на самом деле является ее возлюбленный, она слепо смотрит на свой идеал и жаждет его внимания и обожания.

\- Человеческие дети такие глупые, - сидя в пышной юбке, закинув нога на ногу, юная девица в розовом платье с неудовольствием смотрит в одно из многочисленных окон в ее комнате, в котором показывают ее подчиненного и человеческую девицу. Ведьма Абсолюта по имени Лямбдадельта закидывает себе в рот попкорн и громко хрустит им, щурясь. - Не понимаю, что в нем нашла эта девочка. Не понимаю, что в нем нашла Гаап. Он обладает каким-то таинственным шармом? Он же идиот - импульсивный, агрессивный, еще и голос дурацкий.

\- Прямо как у тебя, - усмехается черная кошка у ног Лямбдадельты и шевелит хвостом с бантиком на конце. - Ты точно такая же агрессивная, импульсивная, глупая и самодовольная. И голос у тебя тоже не из лучших, моя дорогая Лямбда.

\- Я же говорила тебе не называть меня так! - злится ведьма и кидает в кошку попкорном. Та с тихим смехом убегает в темноту, исчезая там и больше не высовываясь. Лямбдадельта зло смотрит вслед кошке и ударяет кулаком по стене - все же эта кошка права. _Ненавижу кошек, Творец меня подери,_ \- рычит ведьма.

Но в реальном мире никому нет дела до того, что где-то далеко отсюда ругаются ведьмы Абсолюта и Чудес, тут все заняты совершенно другими проблемами - наступающим вечером, новыми программами по телевизору, утренним перехватом радио и кучей других бесполезных для мира, но важных для людей, вещей. Билл недовольно кривится, когда чувствует, что вливается в эту повседневную тягомотину, состоящую из дома Стэнфорда, радиовышки и мечтаний о возвращении домой. Ему, конечно, все еще страшно думать о том, что где-то там его поджидает Лямбдадельта, у которой на уме только одно - желание поглумиться над ним.

Сейчас он стоит позади Хижины Тайн вместе с Венди - он лично привел ее сюда минутой ранее для чрезвычайно важного разговора. Она, кажется, не сопротивлялась даже - ей жутко интересно узнать причину такого наглого перехвата радиосигнала, да что там, ей интересна причина такого поведения Билла! Неужели он наконец сделает то, о чем она так долго мечтает? Неужели он наконец понял? В ее голове тысяча мыслей, и ни одна из них не может задержаться там на мгновение. Все слишком волнительно и беспокойно.

\- Послушай... - начинает Сайфер, и Венди внимательно прислушивается к тому, что он сейчас скажет. Ее глаза блестят от радости, они полны надежды - ее видит и Билл, и, кажется, ему ужасно неприятно говорить последующие слова. Но Венди знает - ничего плохого случится сейчас не может. Она не признавалась ему. Он не может взять и объявить ей о том, что она ему не нравится - потому что они хорошо общаются, и такое точно не произойдет. Она даже будет рада, если они останутся просто друзьями - хотя, конечно, это немного не то, чего она ожидает. - Я должен сказать тебе кое-что. Очень и очень важное.

\- Что же? - осторожно спрашивает она. Билл закусывает нижнюю губу и отводит взгляд в сторону, попутно потирая затылок. Это что-то важное, неимоверно, ведь не может человек так...

\- Ты веришь в призраков? Духов? Не знаю там, демонов? - на лице Венди замирает улыбка, которая после этого странного вопроса меняется на непонимание и удивление. Что ж, Билл ее точно удивил - он задал такой вопрос, которого она точно не ожидала. Но решив, что это ведет к чему-то важному, Венди отвечает - чуть помедлив, правда.

\- Ну-у-у... да? В смысле, это звучит глупо, конечно, но я много чего такого видела, - она тихо смеется, боясь, что сейчас Сайфер посчитает ее сумасшедшей и уйдет. Но он лишь облегченно вздыхает - и это кажется Венди еще более подозрительным. Наконец, он говорит то, от чего у нее глаза на лоб лезут.

\- Отлично! - Билл потирает руки. - Хорошо, что ты веришь. Потому что я не человек.

\- А-а-а-а? - Венди, кажется, не понимает, и Сайфер, громко вздохнув и закатив глаза, начинает ей объяснять, что кажется девушке ужасно логичным, но слишком странным.

\- Ну да. Я не человек. Это тело-то, конечно, человеческое, но оно не мое, и я без понятия, кому оно принадлежит, если честно, - Билл скептически осматривает себя. - Это надо спрашивать у Стэнфорда, который меня в него запихнул. Ах да, кстати! Я демон. Странно звучит, да? Самый настоящий. Сделки заключаю, души поедаю, ну и так далее в подобном духе, все по канонам, - Венди щурится. - Да, я не вру, не смотри на меня так. Ты же видела, как на меня Сосна... Диппер то есть смотрит? Видела? Видела! Это потому, что он знает, кто я, и жутко меня ненавидит за то, что я ему кучу раз жизнь портил. Ну, в смысле, один раз портил, во вторую нашу встречу, в первой мы не слишком много общались. Ну так вторая встреча, она... - Билл отводит взгляд в сторону. - Ты помнишь ту дурацкую оперу, которую устроила Падающая Звезда? Мейбл, то есть.

\- Ага-а-а, - Венди, кажется, начинает подозревать. - Трудно забыть. И тот взрыв.

\- Да! Взрыв! Ужасный был взрыв, - Билл кривит лицо, потому что воспоминания о том дне приносят ему кучу неприятных ощущений - хотя, конечно, в мясном теле было весело! - Ты же наверняка помнишь, что в тот день малой вел себя... немного странно? Венди кивает, и Билл со странной улыбкой указывает на себя. - Это был я! Мы заключили сделку, и в тот день он успешно потерял свое тело. Жаль, правда, я там не так долго пробыл, оно слишком быстро выдохлось, тело-то, но-о-о, как факт. Ты можешь спросить у него об этом - он тебе столько баек расскажет о том, как был приведением. Ха! Лимб - забавная штука...

Венди не дослушивает его - она хмурится и задумчиво трет подбородок. Демон? Билл - демон? Самый настоящий, который ест души? Да, конечно, он ведет себя очень странно, ненавидит людей, и, кажется, не понимает половины тех вещей, которые знают все. Он странный, шумный и чудной, и правда похож на Диппера в тот день, когда состоялась премьера оперы с носками. И, наверное...

\- Окей, я понимаю, ты мне не веришь, но это нормально! - Билл всплескивает руками. - В это трудно поверить. Я бы тоже не поверил, если бы был куском мяса. Без обид. Но...

\- Я верю, - тихо прерывает его Венди. Билл замолкает и смотрит ей в глаза, слегка щурясь. Она уверенно поднимает голову и глубоко вздыхает. - Верю. Ха-ха, это так глупо, боже, - она прикладывает одну руку к лицу и грустно смеется. - Все парни, которые действительно мне нравятся, не подходят мне. Ты демон, а он, - она кивком указывает на хижину, и Билл понимает, что она говорит о Сосне. - Слишком маленький. И ведь ничего с этим не поделаешь.

Билл не отвечает ей и лишь пожимает плечами. Венди внезапно хватает его за руку и тянет к себе, так резко и неожиданно, что Сайфер едва удерживается на ногах. Она знает, что делать дальше - знает также еще то, что он от нее такого не ожидает. Аккуратно берет его лицо в руки и целует - крепко, сильно, она зажмуривается и чувствует, как неумело он касается ее тела, словно боясь сделать что-то не так. Этот поцелуй длится совсем недолго - но Венди достаточно и этого. Она отстраняется от Билла и вытирает рукой рот, весело смотря на демона. Смеется.

\- Ты красный, как помидор, - Билл отвечает ей немым удивлением, он несколько раз касается своего лица, и, кажется, еще не совсем понимает, что произошло. - Если ты уйдешь к себе, ты будешь приходить в гости? - она с усмешкой смотрит на замешкавшегося Сайфера. Тот нервно вздрагивает и качает головой.

\- Н-не знаю, ты в любом случае меня не увидишь. Если только во снах.

\- Можно и во снах, - она подмигивает ему и весело толкает в бок локтем, и он опять шикает и мысленно жалуется на эту ужасную привычку. - Никогда бы не подумала, что заведу друга среди демонов. О любви, ты, наверное, ничего и не знаешь.

\- Не знаю... - эхом откликается Билл. Венди смеется - что ж, она ожидала такого. Теперь все встало на свои места, и она понимает, что ей совсем не обидно - он же даже не человек! Забавный, вечно недовольный и ворчливый. Жаль, конечно, что ничего у них не вышло, но с ним чертовски весело! Будет прекрасно, если он задержится тут еще ненадолго, у него можно столько всего узнать! - Постой, во сне? Ты испугаешься моего настоящего облика.

\- Тогда почему бы тебе не прийти ко мне в этом виде? - Венди указывает на его нынешнее тело и усмехается. - Уж его-то я точно не испугаюсь!

\- Гаап не одобрит, - пытается отвертеться Билл. Наивный.

\- Приводи ее с собой! - хохочет Венди. Сайфер глубоко вздыхает и поднимает руки вверх - он сдается, она победила в этой словесной перепалке.

\- Ладно. Ла-а-адно. Я приду к тебе во сне, если мне удастся покинуть это тело, - он хмурится, когда Венди берет его за руку, но не сопротивляется. Девушка тянет его за собой - кажется, опять к радиовышке. Наверное сейчас она попробует сделать то, что делают все влюбленные людишки в таких местах на закате. Еще один поцелуй? _Фе, как же это мерзко._ Билл кривится.

\- Только пообещай мне кое-что еще, - Венди поворачивается к нему и серьезно смотрит Биллу в глаза. - Пообещай, что не будешь ввязываться во всякие переделки. Пожалуйста, Билл.

Он может лишь промолчать ей в ответ.


	23. конец билла сайфера, 01

Этого следовало ожидать.

Он ждал этого момента - со страхом, смирением и желанием скрыться далеко-далеко, где его не найдут. Но мета-мир обнаружит тебя везде, где бы ты ни был, и скрываться от него было так же глупо, как пытаться не попасться слепому в комнате, где весь пол усеян шелестящей бумагой. Что-либо делать было уже поздно - он с треском проиграл, не выполнил обещание, данное Обезьяне, и даже не попытался выполнить - потому что власть Стэнфорда Пайнса была куда более могущественной, чем предполагалось. Этот человек знал все - узнал и о том, что Обезьяна предложила Сайферу сделку. Это случилось в ту самую дождливую ночь, когда Билл повстречал другого демона, он высказал ему все - про сделку, про безысходность ситуации в целом и про свою глупость. Стэнфорд отвечал тяжелым молчанием - лишь хмурил брови и сердито смотрел на кружку с кофе перед собой. Когда тишина на кухне достигла своего пика, прервавшись нервным тиком Сайфера, барабанившего по столу пальцами, мужчина поднял глаза и серьезно произнес:

\- Сыграем с ним в игру. Обмани его - в конце концов, ты сумел запудрить мозг мне, МакГакету и моему брату, я не сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится сделать это во второй раз, - Билл лишь щурился в ответ, но зажегшийся тогда огонь в его глазах выдал его согласие. - Он и станет нашей "батарейкой" для машины. Осталось лишь закончить с радиовышкой. Когда он явится к тебе после этого - попытайся заманить его в одно место, где ты легко сможешь одолеть эту тварь при помощи подручных материалов.

Билл тогда кивнул в ответ, представляя себе, как легко он отвяжется от чертовой Обезьяны. Но сейчас, когда работа над башней уже была завершена, и, казалось бы, развязка всей этой истории неимоверно быстро приближалась, он уже сомневается в том, что сможет осуществить задуманное. Одолеть Обезьяну было... невозможно для обычного человека - в его звериной лапе заключена такая сила, которая и не снилась обычному человеку. Почему тогда он решил, что сможет это сделать? Стэнфорд наверняка знает о том, на что способен _демон Рэйни_ , которым и была Обезьяна, что он говорил про условное место для переговоров? Там есть много подручных средств? _Нужно попытаться не дать ему разгадать мои планы,_ \- Билл с хрустом откусывает кусок от яблока и напряженно смотрит в лес.

Сейчас он сидит на ставшей уже родной перекладине Дигиталис, готовясь исполнить их со Стэнфордом план. Сообщение Гидеону было передано (оно не входило в их договор, но это было в планах Билла еще даже до злоключений в человеческом теле), Дигиталис достроена, сигнал от ведьм получен. Оставалось лишь молиться Гаап о том, чтобы все прошло успешно и быстро - долго копаться с жалким низшим демоном Биллу не хотелось. Когда Стэнфорд получит свое, нужно будет принять решение о том, останется ли он тут навсегда, забыв о Лямбдадельте и ее приспешниках, либо вернется назад в мета-мир к Гаап. Второе было жутко соблазнительным, но перспектива слышать каждый день неприятный смех ведьмы Абсолюта отнюдь не радовала. Откусив еще кусок от яблока, Билл щурится, выгибая спину; он смотрит прямиком в лес, откуда, наверное, явится Обезьяна, ну или где она будет его поджидать. Нужно действовать осторожно...

Близнецы бесятся где-то в доме, Сайфер четко слышит их голоса, слышит еще и Стэнфорда - тот по их задумке должен отвлекать детишек от Билла и Обезьяны. Венди не пришла - по крайней мере, Билл вчера очень _просил_ ее об этом, потому что лишние свидетели не нужны. Тот техник из Хижины уже, наверное, привык к странностям - Билл более чем уверен, что он знает так же много, как и Стэнфорд. Нервно закусив губу, демон рассматривает яблоко у себя в руках и откусывает от него немного еще раз. Скоро, скоро. Остается только ждать. Дигиталис тихо жужжит, немного успокаивая этим монотонным звуком, на окне в кухне играет радио.

 

 _Mister blue sky please tell us why_  
_You had to hide away for so long_  
_Where did we go wrong?_

 

Билл не знает, раздражает ли его это радостное пение о каком-то человеке или нет, но оно, вот счастье, помогает отвлечься от мрачных мыслей об Обезьяне. Нет, Билл справится. Билл - демон разума, как-никак! Никакой чертов низкоранговый демон не посмеет ставить ему условия и демонстрировать свое величие над ним! Крепко сжав зубы, Сайфер ударяет кулаком по перекладине и, крепко держа яблоко в зубах, по балке спускается вниз и касается ногами зеленой травы. Дует легкий ветерок, вокруг шумит лес. Где-то там вдалеке он чувствует, как _что-то_ зовет его.

Значит, пора.

Бросая недоеденное яблоко на землю, Билл оглядывается на хижину Тайн в последний раз и хмурится, думая о том, что даже слушать нотации Пайнса-старшего сейчас было бы куда лучше, чем идти навстречу Обезьяне. Не факт, конечно, что другой демон захочет убить его за невыполнение условий, в конце концов они просто _договорились_ , а не заключили настоящий пакт, но... _Как настоящий человек. Испытываю волнение. Позор..._ \- Сайфер скрипит зубами и, закинув руки за голову, неспеша идет в лес.

Спешить ему точно некуда, Обезьяна в любом случае подождет. У них, демонов, срок жизни долгий, к счастью. И даже такой низкоранговый демон живет куда дольше обычного человека. Билл шагает вперед - к тому же месту, где они виделись с Обезьяной в прошлый раз. В лесу довольно сумрачно, свет еле-еле пробивается сюда сквозь пушистые верхушки сосен. Трава шелестит под ногами, словно провожает его. _Я разберусь с этим,_ \- Билл презрительно кривит лицо. - _В конце концов нам ничего не остается, кроме как сожалеть._

Наконец, он достигает места сбора и высоко поднимает голову, внимательно смотря по сторонам. Пока что тут тихо - лишь где-то далеко поет соловей, маленький и одинокий в этом огромном лесу. Билл глубоко вздыхает и мысленно еще раз прогоняет план в голове: выманить Обезьяну отсюда, привести на то-самое-место, о котором говорил Стэнфорд и... _убить._ Билл хищно прислушивается к шуму сзади. Стэнфорду нужна энергия для машины? Он получит ее, а Билл - свое тело и способности. Он не пугается, когда слышит шорох за спиной и неприятный хриплый голос, гласящий только об одном - Обезьяна на месте.

\- Привет, Сайфер...

Пора начинать.


	24. конец билла сайфера, 02

За столь короткий промежуток времени, который они не виделись, Обезьяна ничуть не изменилась - она все так же властвует на женским молодым телом и носит тот же дурацкий желтый дождевик, который сейчас выглядит совсем не по погоде. Билл приветствует другого демона раздраженным самодовольным фырком, не слишком-то заботясь о манерах. Не смотря на то, что в данный момент больше власти было в руках у Обезьяны, она все равно оставалась жалкой и ничтожной тварью в иерархии демонов, где Билл занимал отнюдь не последнюю позицию. О, времена славы и почета. Если все пройдет как надо, если Лямбдадельта не станет рвать и метать из-за того, что Сайфер продал собственного товарища человеку, то, возможно, он вернется под это теплое место под солнцем. Остается только верить и надеяться - что-то совсем непривычное для Билла и слишком человечное. Он критично оглядывает Обезьяну и слегка кривится - это тело слишком давно находится у демона в подчинении, и это заметно. Не только по внешнему виду.

\- Сменил бы хозяина, - ухмыляясь, бормочет Билл, прохаживаясь мимо Обезьяны. - Твой нынешний носитель - жалкое зрелище. Где ты откопал эту бедную девочку? Посмотри на нее. Несчастное создание. Наверное, ее душа давно рассыпалась в лимбе, а ты все так же ходишь в ее теле и даже не следишь за ним. Если ты думаешь, что это не чувствуется, то ты сильно ошибаешься, - Сайфер морщится и машет рукой около лица, всем своим видом показывая, что Обезьяна ему противна не только как демон, но и просто. Но она не двигается - словно обдумывает что-то, и это очень сильно не нравится Биллу.

От демона Рэйни нельзя ожидать что-то хорошее, он слишком хорошо знает эту прослойку демонического общества, и, наверное, его слова сейчас были определенно лишними. Мало ли, с какими целями позвал его сюда Рэйни - может быть, нарушение их сделки про разрушение портала было лишь предлогом для призыва, а на самом деле у Рэйни было совсем иное на уме. Возможно, он даже не думал делать Биллу какие-то замечания по этому поводу, в конце концов эта падаль не была связана с Лямбдадельтой никаким образом. С чего он вообще взял, что тот попытается его... что-либо с ним сделать? Билл мысленно чертыхается и качает головой - вот дурак.

Но, возможно, его речь только что поменяла цели демона Рэйни, и это очень настораживало. Обойдя еще круг вокруг противника, Билл останавливается перед ним и высокомерно смотрит на это жалкое создание - значит, ему нужно убить Рэйни и доставить ее тело вместе с обезьяньей лапкой прямо в руки Стэнфорду Пайнсу, где он выкачает из трупа всю энергию мета-мира для открытия портала. Работать собачкой у человека не входило в планы Сайфера, это раздражало, но выбора все равно не было - так что оставалось лишь смириться. Прищурившись, Билл шипит:

\- Сколько ты уже в нем?

\- Год, - демон Рэйни вдруг вздрагивает и поднимает глаза на Билла. В темноте капюшона лицо бывшей хозяйки тела совсем невозможно разглядеть, это лишь темная маска с двумя огромными светящимися кругами на месте глаз. Сайфер прекрасно понимает, зачем Обезьяна носит капюшон и этот дурацкий желтый дождевик. Нагнать страха этот видок может - это, конечно, если не говорить о старых коричневых пятнах на плаще, о чьем происхождении Билл прекрасно знает. Он громко цокает и хитро улыбается.

\- Так долго в кусках мяса не живут, Рэйни. Нашел бы себе тело поновее, да и мужское - от женских же одни проблемы... - он кривит рот, вспоминая, как один раз оказался в теле одной красивой певицы. Это был весьма неприятный, но полезный опыт - после этого к женщинам заключать сделки Сайфер не приходил. Он даже немного рад, что Стэнфорд дал Биллу тело юного двадцатилетнего оболтуса, а не девицы. - Да и несолидно уже, все мета-сообщество видело тебя в этом облике. А ты сам знаешь их нравы - шик, гламур и ни капли разума.

Ужасающие дизайны нарядов ведьм относились туда же. Вспомнив вычурные платья Лямбдадельты и еще кучи-другой ведьм, да той же Гаап, Билл ежится и мысленно ужасается - ну как вообще можно надевать на себя _подобное_. Такое ощущение, что у ведьм нет чувства вкуса, которое, черт его дери, есть у мужской части мета-мира.

\- Я знаю, - Рэйни кивает, а его кружки-глаза сужаются, внимательно смотря на Билла. - А еще я знаю, что ведьма Абсолюта жутко недовольна тем, что ты нарушил наш устный договор и не предотвратил построение машины Стэнфорда Пайнса. А это может плохо закончится для всего нашего сообщества, если ты помнишь.

\- Да все будет нормально, что вы все там такие нервные? - Билл закатывает глаза и громко фыркает. Он отводит взгляд в сторону. - Спросите у ведьмы Будущего, ну или, в крайнем случае, у меня. Я прекрасно знал о том, что машина будет завершена, правда, не думал, что я приму в этом непосредственное участие, - он раздраженно вздыхает. - И, насколько я знаю, все будет нормально. Лямбдадельта любит паниковать по любой причине. Устные договора созданы как раз для того, чтобы их нарушать, - он усмехается.

\- Однако она все равно недовольна, - замечает Обезьяна, продолжая хитро смотреть на Билла. Тот недовольно скрипит зубами, ощущая на себе ее взгляд - слишком уж странно все это. Разве ведьма Абсолюта будет посылать такого низкорангового выскочку для того, чтобы сообщить о своем недовольстве Биллу? Да зная ее нрав, она скорее сама явится к нему, чем будет передавать сообщения. Демон Рэйни задумчиво мычит, ковыряя носком кроссовка землю. - И да! Кое-что еще!

\- Я надеюсь, это что-то важное. У меня дела, знаешь ли, - Билл скрещивает руки на груди и недовольно смотрит на демона Рэйни. Тот пожимает плечами.

\- Для меня оно важно. Тебя, возможно, заинтересует. Это по поводу твоей жалобы на мое тело, да, знаешь? Оно действительно старое, - он хлопает себя по груди и тихо смеется. - Ну точнее молодое, но целый год для меня - это и правда много! И пару дней назад я присмотрел себе новое, такое отличное! Ты точно оценишь...

Билл настороженно смотрит на Обезьяну.

\- ... потому что оно **ТВОЕ**.

Демон Рэйни делает шаг в сторону Билла и угрожающе отводит обезьянью лапу назад, готовясь атаковать. Сайфер резко отшатывается в сторону и вовремя уклоняется - буквально через мгновение после этого обезьянья лапа врезается в ствол дерева и оставляет там приличную вмятину. Глаза Рэйни вновь превращаются в два больших светящихся круга, в которых чувствуется только одно желание - _убить, убить, убить!_ Он медленно надвигается на Билла, готовясь повторить атаку.

Сайфер пятится назад и с кривой усмешкой думает о том, что его _обманули_. Ну конечно! Лямбдадельте и дела не было до портала Стэнфорда, это все эта жалкая тварь играла на его самолюбии и грозилась от имени ведьмы Абсолюта - а на самом деле ей просто понравилось то тело, в которое Стэн запихнул Сайфера. _Чертова мартышка!_ Возможно, Лямбдадельта и правда говорила те слова, возможно Гаап и правда просила за него, но все остальные было чистой воды выдумкой и фарсом, Обезьяна делала все для того, чтобы заманить Билла в свою ловушку и заполучить его тело. Он даже не знает, хлопать ли мартышке за сообразительность или орать за обман - сейчас он понимает, что нужно бежать.

\- Чертово животное! - Билл уклоняется от еще одной атаки Обезьяны и, спотыкаясь, бежит обратно к хижине Тайн. Демон Рэйни следует за ним, громко безумно смеясь, словно настоящая обезьяна.

\- **Все бесполезно, бесполезно! Никуда ты не денешься!**

Главное, чтобы это не оказалась правдой.


	25. конец билла сайфера, 03

Что может ощущать демон, который бежит от своего сородича, пытаясь спасти собственную шкуру? Страх? Ужас? Не-е-ет, вы совсем не угадали! Билл Сайфер испытывает только гнев и ярость от того, что его обманула какая-то сошка в демоническом мире, от того, что сейчас он, как последний трус, бежит сквозь лес, пытаясь спасти свою жалкую жизнь от разъяренной макаки. Кто бы мог подумать, что все те слова про Лямбдадельту были ложью! _Словечко он замолвит, вот же скотина!_ \- Билл чуть не спотыкается о торчащий в земле корень и прибавляет скорости, очень надеясь, что его тело выдержит подобную пробежку. Сейчас нужно достичь хижины Тайн, может, Стэнфорд поможет ему в этой щекотливой ситуации. Оглянувшись назад, Билл с ужасом видит, что среди деревьев мелькает что-то желтое - демон Рэйни не слишком торопится убить его, но и не отстает. А это значит только одно - нужно прибавить скорости и попытаться выиграть хотя бы пять минут на то, чтобы достичь хижины Тайн.

С одной стороны, Билл прекрасно понимает, что он сам виноват в том, что ошибся - не нужно было вестись на обещания низшего демона и верить его байкам, демонам **вообще** верить нельзя. Черт подери, о чем он только думал? Сам же часто обманывал людей, вроде бы и специалистом себя в этой области считал, ан нет - все равно попался на удочку. Но, с другой стороны, ясно, что демон Рэйни - искусный психолог. Ловко воспользовавшись ситуацией, когда на Билла свалилась новость о том, что Лямбдадельта над ним посмеялась, он сделал Сайферу такое предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться - и подцепил рыбку.

Когда сзади раздается свист, Билл по инерции бросается на землю, помня недобрые времена жизни в теле мафиози во время тридцатых годов где-то в Чикаго, и выработанные привычки спасают его от огромного камня, просвистевшего над головой. _Решил меня силой взять, да? Ах ты поганая макака,_ \- Билл вскакивает на ноги и быстро бежит дальше, пригибая голову. Несколько раз он уклоняется еще от пары камней и с радостью замечает виднеющийся впереди просвет. На бегу он оглядывается - и с удовольствием видит, что желтого дождевика не видно. Значит, Рэйни пока что проверяет камни на наличие трупа Билла под ними. _Идиот, как же ты получишь мое тело, если убьешь его?_ \- усмехается он.

Билл выбегает на поляну перед хижиной Тайн и воровато оглядывается по сторонам. Он видит Дигиталис, на которой, наверное, можно спрятаться, но это точно не сработает - вряд ли Обезьяна не увидит его на этой вышке, а при всем своем желании она может свалить ее, за что Стэнфорд уж точно не погладит Билла по голове. Можно забежать в дом, конечно, возможно что за ним не последуют, но...

Сайфер трясет головой. Нет. В дом нельзя проникать ни в коем случае. Во-первых, там лаборатория. Если демон Рэйни окажется рядом с ней, то он обязательно постарается проникнуть внутрь для того, чтобы сломать портал и получить признание Лямбдадельты, хотя той наверняка плевать хотелось на Пайнса и его планы. Во-вторых, в доме были дети, которые ни в коем случае не должны были узнать настоящие планы Билла и Стэнфорда до будущих времен. Да и вероятность того, что демон все же проникнет внутрь, существовала, а эта макака не поскупится на убийство ни в чем не виновных свидетелей ради нового тела.

Билл нервно оглядывается по сторонам и назад - пока что желтого дождевика все еще не было видно. У него есть время подумать. Ненароком он обращает внимание на тот факт, что под Дигиталис не валяется оставленного им ранее недоеденного яблока, зато около веранды красуется велосипед и шлем, привязанный к нему. А на велосипеде в хижину мог приехать только один человек, и это точно не Сус.

Венди.

 _Идиотка, я же говорил ей не приходить сегодня на работу!_ \- зло рычит Билл и еще раз оглядывается назад, в этот раз с ужасом видя вдалеке желтый цвет. Черт, мартышка все же нашла его, пора делать ноги. Итак, в дом нельзя бежать ни в коем случае, а значит, путь оставался только один - в то самое заветное место, о котором говорил Стэнфорд до стычки с Обезьяной. Выругавшись, Билл вновь срывается с места и опять бежит в лес, спотыкаясь и чуть не падая, но ему нельзя медлить, каждая секунда может стоить ему жизни.

Следом за ним на поляну перед домом вылетает демон Рэйни - он с удивлением смотрит на Дигиталис и хижину Тайн, но не задерживается перед домом слишком долго, устремляясь в лес за Биллом. Они скрываются в лесу, и ни один из них не видит, что их догонялки прекрасно видел кое-кто в окне, проводивший Билла и Обезьяну подозрительным взглядом.

Диппер хмурится и решает спуститься вниз.


	26. конец билла сайфера, 04

Диппер задумчиво смотрит в окно, провожая неизвестную фигуру в желтом дождевике взглядом. Он не знает о том, кто это, понятия не имеет, связан ли этот человек (и человек ли?) с Биллом и его настоящей сущностью, но что-то подсказывает мальчишке, что тут определенно что-то нечисто. Он не верит, что Билл Сайфер может убегать от какого-то простого человека так быстро, оглядываясь назад с выражением лица, которое показывает только одно - раздражение, не верит и в то, что простому человеку может быть дело до Билла в подобном облике. Плюс ко всему, обычные люди не ходят в дождевиках в солнечную погоду, верно? Верно. А это значит лишь одно - Сайфер связался с какой-то тварью из своего мира, и, наверное, строит какие-то планы по подставе дяди Стэна. _Наверняка это то самое, о чем он нам говорил! Этот идиот думает отомстить за то, что Стэн запихнул его в человеческое тело. Нет, конечно, я понятия не имею о том, что они там планируют, но я не допущу мести этого чертового одноглазого треугольника!_

С подобными мыслями Диппер отходит от окна и идет к лестнице, по пути раздумывая о том, что надо позвать Мейбл и Венди с собой. Последнюю - для того, чтобы она убедилась в том, что Сайфер вовсе не тот прекрасный человек, которого она себе воображает, а чертов демон-искуситель, который наверняка потом воспользуется девушкой. Но чем ниже спускается Диппер по лестнице, тем сильнее ему кажется, что все это будет бесполезно - вряд ли Венди сможет поверить в то, что Билл, ха-ха, демон. А Мейбл... а нужно ли втягивать ее в подобное опасное мероприятие? Все-таки она его сестра, он дорожит ею больше всего, и звать ее навстречу опасности будет очень и очень глупо. Тем более, у самой Мейбл не было никаких претензий к Сайферу, а вот у Диппера были. И множество, начиная от их первой встречи и заканчивая тем разговором на радиовышке. Мальчишка хмурится, когда вспоминает, как он разговаривал с демоном тогда - тот, наверное, просто дурачил его и изображал хорошего парня, а на самом же деле планировал с тем своим дружком в желтом плаще испортить все с самого начала. Билл же демон, а демонам, как известно, доверять нельзя.

 _Значит, пойду один,_ \- звать Суса или Стэна было глупо, тем более, учитывая, что первый был весьма... плохим товарищем в шпионских вылазках, а второй попросту не пустит мальчишку следом за демоном, говоря, что это опасно и глупо. Диппер спускается на первый этаж и оглядывается по сторонам, ища остальных - Стэнфорд, кажется, уснул перед телевизором, не выдержав больше глупого шоу, которое смотрела Мейбл, а сестра, собственно, все еще наслаждалась телевизором, а Сус и Венди занимались бесполезными вещами в магазине, впаривая бесполезные предметы покупателям. Идеально, можно уже идти.

Выйдя из дома, Диппер неспешно побежал следом за далеким желтым пятном вдалеке, стараясь не терять его из виду - хотя, конечно, учитывая яркий цвет одежки того демона, это было как минимум трудно. По пути мальчишка мельком смотрит на Дигиталис и тяжело вздыхает - как обидно, что он попался на такую глупую ложь Сайфера, уже который раз, между прочим. Кажется, эта война останется за демоном. _Ну ничего, сейчас мы узнаем, кто из нас победитель!_ \- уверенно думает мальчишка и бредет в лес, следя за далеким желтым плащом вдалеке. Вряд ли эти двое его видели - он слишком далеко от них, да и, кажется, они больше заняты друг другом, нежели другими существами на пути.

Ему, конечно же, жутко интересно, что эти двое планируют друг с другом. Велика вероятность того, что они попытаются вернуть Сайферу его настоящий облик - в конце концов, кажется, Биллу ничего больше и не нужно. Обойдя поваленное дерево, Диппер оглядывается назад, на виднеющуюся между деревьев хижину Тайн. У него еще есть возможность плюнуть на это дело и не совать нос туда, куда не следует. Как и говорил Билл, к слову, в ту ночь, когда он рассказал о странностях. Но... если это действительно что-то очень важное? Диппер не может просто взять и плюнуть на это!

Он уверенно поворачивается спиной к дому и идет глубже в лес. Следом за желтым дождевиком.


	27. конец билла сайфера, 05

Когда Стэнфорд говорил о тайном месте, куда нужно было заманить Обезьяну для ее убийства, он имел в виду старое недостроенное здание где-то в глубинах леса, о котором, наверное, все уже давно забыли. Толковой дороги сюда не было, и, если верить Пайнсу-старшему, то это место посещали лишь подростки, оставляя различные надписи и рисунки на стенах, да предаваясь утехам. Вряд ли детишки сунутся сюда, если увидят бойню мартышки и Сайфера, в этом Билл уверен на все сто процентов. За недолгое общение с друзьями Венди, которые, предположительно, и были теми самыми подростками, он сделал элементарный и простой вывод - они довольно трусливы, и среди их группы единственными совершенно тупыми и безбашенными были те двое, чьи имена он так и не запомнил - один блондин, а второй мулат, которые вечно подкалывали друг друга. Была еще Венди, не глупая, просто безбашенная, ну, в конце концов, разве нормальные девочки в ее возрасте лазают по деревьям с топорами? Нет, именно. Они-то, наверное, могли помешать Сайферу, если бы были сегодня тут. Но, к счастью, здание сегодня пустует, в нем гуляют лишь ветер и редкие листья, подхваченные им. Идеально для того, чтобы прибить чертову мартышку.

Перепрыгнув через поваленный на землю блок, Билл оглядывается по сторонам, смотря, где же можно проникнуть внутрь. Основной вход, не смотря на его наличие, завален кирпичами и другим мусорным хламом, а через разбитое в двери стекло Сайфер, даже при всем своем желании, вряд ли пролезет. Сама заброшенная постройка не поражала - обычное двухэтажное здание с кучей огромных окон и грязно-белыми стенами. Пожалуй, даже слишком обычное - оно никак не вписывается в Гравити Фоллз, кажется слишком _городским_ , и каким-то уж слишком блеклым. Наверное, это хорошо, что его не достроили - хотя, с другой стороны, почему это должно волновать Билла? Если сейчас все пойдет хорошо, то он достанет для Стэнфорда батарейку для его портала и получит свое настоящее тело назад, а там уже плевать будет, портит ли какое-то здание вид местной деревушки, или чем там Гравити Фоллз было, или нет.

Приметив окно пониже, Сайфер бежит к нему и с трудом залезает внутрь, надеясь, что мартышка все еще в пути. Нужно найти такое место, где его будет удобнее всего убить, а иначе вся эта история закончится тем, что Билл, маловероятно, конечно, будет с ужасом смотреть на то, как демон Рэйни растерзывает мертвую человеческую тушку. Не то, что Биллу неприятен или страшен вид мертвого человека - он таких сотни видел, но если вспомнить, что он был в этом теле всего пару минут назад... Будет... Так, стоп! Не надо думать о наихудшем исходе, Стэнфорд тщательно описал, что противника можно огреть арматурой, которая уж тут наверняка найдется. Подкрасться сзади, нанести пару ударов по голове - и вуаля, человеческая голова не выдерживает, тело умирает, а вы восхитительны! Билл тихо посмеивается и встает на ноги, выбирая, куда же ему побежать - в сторону открытого пространства под недостроенным потолком, или же внутрь здания. Внутри, конечно, Обезьяна не развернется, что будет только на пользу Биллу, плюс, там уж наверняка валяется разный хлам, который можно применить в бою против этого животного. Прислушавшись и убедившись, что рядом пока никого нет, Сайфер бежит в заросшие растительностью комнаты, ища взглядом в каждой арматуру или что-то тяжелое для выполнения своего плана.

Недолгие поиски заканчиваются успешно - Билл с трудом достает короткий кусок арматуры из-под развалившегося шкафа и с усмешкой закидывает его себе на плечо. Видела бы его сейчас Лямбдадельта!.. Наверное он очень пафосно и глупо выглядит, ну прямо как персонажи большинства странных сериалов, которые с упоением смотрит Падающая Звезда. Внутреннее чутье дает понять о том, что Обезьяна уже достигла здания и выбирает, где же ей зайти, а это значит, что пора выдвигаться и прятаться, приманив при этом демона Рэйни к себе.

Местом для убийства противника Билл выбирает второй этаж, точнее, область около того места, где не был построен потолок. Собственно, точнее будет сказать, что второго этажа там толком и нет, зато есть балкон, с которого при всем желании можно спуститься вниз, а еще запросто скинуть противника оттуда, благо, провал огораживают хлипкие стеклянные перегородки, которые могут развалиться в любую минуту. А еще рядом с ним множество пустых комнат, где можно спрятаться! Билл с ухмылкой смотрит на поле деятельности и думает о том, что Стэнфорд не соврал - прибить мартышку тут будет проще простого. Громко свистнув, с уверенностью, что макака его наверняка слышит, Билл прячется в одной из комнат рядом с лестницей с первого этажа, готовя арматуру для удара. Сейчас, как только мартышка появится перед ним, он со всей силы ударит ее по голове. И все, глупые догонялки закончатся! _Превосходный план!_ \- ну конечно, сам себя не похвалишь - никто не похвалит.  
На лестнице раздаются тихие шаги, и Билл сжимает железку в руках крепче, мысленно отсчитывая, сколько еще демону Рэйни осталось до того, как Билл увидит его и ударит по голове. Наконец, он чувствует, что цель достигла второго этажа и, кажется, таким же внутренним чутьем ищет Сайфера. Но демон Рэйни на то и демон Рэйни, чтобы быть сошкой в мета-мире. Подобное чутье доступно лишь высшим слоям этого помпезного и чересчур гламурного сообщества, то есть таким, как Билл. Мартышка делает несколько шагов вперед и, наконец, появляется перед Сайфером, стоя к нему спиной. Сейчас нужно лишь осторожно выйти вперед и ударить ее по голове, и...

... и он успешно приваливает эту миссию, потому что макака оборачивается в тот же момент, как Билл делает первый шаг из своего укрытия. Билл, скрипнув зубами, все еще пытается нанести удар по голове, но демон Рэйни останавливает арматуру обезьяньей лапой и попросту сгибает ее в руке. _Нет, вы посмотрите, я просто мировой неудачник. Эй, Лямбдадельта, если ты смотришь на меня сейчас и смеешься - подавись же ты попкорном, чертова ведьма!_

\- **Попался,** \- усмехается мартышка и ловким движением перехватывает руку Билла, хватая ее обезьяньей лапкой. Тот не ожидает такого и, когда противник внезапно перекидывает его через себя и швыряет на пол, у него выбивает весь кислород из легких - но это не значит, что он может медлить! Сайфер с вскриком откатывается в сторону, и тут же, в тот момент, как он успевает спастись, в то место, где была его голова, ударяет обезьянья лапа, оставляя глубокую вмятину в полу.

\- Чертова макака! - рявкает Сайфер, вскакивая на ноги и хватая мартышку за ее лапу, чего она явно не ожидает. Не слишком церемонясь с моралью о том, что девушек бить плохо, он ударяет Обезьяну ногой в живот, заставляя ту согнуться пополам, после чего наносит удар кулаком по голове, от чего противник громко взвывает и отпрыгивает в сторону, словно настоящая мартышка. _Кто бы подумал, что я буду заниматься таким идиотизмом, немыслимо!_ \- кривит губы в ухмылке Билл хватая с пола погнутую арматуру и собираясь атаковать ею сверху. Но демон Рэйни собирается быстрее и наносит один точный удар по руке с железкой, из-за чего Сайфер громко вскрикивает и роняет арматуру. _Ах ты гадкая мартышка! Сломал?.. Нет, не сломал, но болит-то как,_ \- он крепко сжимает зубы и уклоняется от новой атаки Обезьяны, ставя блок около головы, чтобы, не дай Гаап, не получить удар по ней. С обезьяньей лапой это будет равносильно смерти, а узнавать правдивость обещания Стэнфорда насчет отсутствия лимба после смерти Биллу вовсе не хочется. Обезьяна продолжает наносить удары, целясь преимущественно по хорошо защищенной голове, и мысленно у Билла в очередной раз проносится мысль о том, насколько же эта макака глупа.

\- **Это все равно не спасет тебя!** \- рявкает демон Рэйни, нанося удар по больной руке сбоку, тем самым вновь выводя ее из строя. Билл взвывает и резко открывает голову, благодаря чему Обезьяна, подпрыгнув, наносит ему удар по подбородку ногой, отправляя в полет к стенке назад. Прокатившись кувырком по полу, Билл несколько секунд пытается понять местонахождение верха и низа, но оставляет это занятие после того, как Обезьяна атакует вновь. Он откатывается назад и делает вид, что атакует по ноге, и, когда ставит блок там, резко ударяет кулаком по лицу, заставляя демона Рэйни отшатнуться в сторону и, кажется, выплюнуть зуб. _А это тело сильнее, чем я думал!_ \- Билл с азартом смотрит на разодранный до крови кулак и ухмыляется.

\- При чем тут мое спасение? - он пользуется замешательством Обезьяны и наносит ей несколько ударов по лицу и по животу, уклоняясь от ее вялых ответных атак. - Единственный, кто должен спасаться здесь - это ты, жалкая мартышка!

И, наверное, если бы не одно маленькое явление, этот раунд точно остался бы за Биллом. Но они с мартышкой одновременно слышат громкий треск стекла и поворачиваются в сторону лестницы, на которой оба с удивлением видят свидетеля этой потасовки. И если демон Рэйни еще мало что понимает, то у Билла глаза на лоб лезут от ярости - ну конечно, кто бы сомневался, что _Диппер Пайнс_ послушает совет, который дал ему Сайфер на радиовышке вчера, и не явится сюда. Злясь на мальчишку, Билл не видит хитро сверкнувших в темноте глаз обезьяны, которая резко ударяет своего противника в живот, чуть ли не впечатывая его в стену и точно выводя из строя на некоторое время. После того, как с главной проблемой было покончено, демон Рэйни поворачивается к мальчишке и делает шаг ему навстречу.


	28. конец билла сайфера, 06

Место, куда сбегают Билл и его приятель, Диппер находит довольно быстро - он с сомнением смотрит на пустое заброшенное здание, в котором все наверняка на соплях и доброй воле держится. Хотя, конечно, нет ничего удивительного, что эти двое выбрали именно это место для своей встречи, все-таки, если бы мальчишка не увидел их в окне и не начал буквально тут преследовать, то он бы и не нашел этого места, ну, или, хотя бы, не подумал о том, что два демона решат встретиться здесь.

С сомнением осмотрев пространство вокруг, Диппер делает неутешительный вывод, что ему все же придется зайти внутрь - ведь поблизости нет и следов Сайфера и его странного желтого друга, а это значит, что они не побежали дальше, а точно скрылись в этом месте. Глубоко вздохнув, мальчишка перелезает через низенькую ограду и подходит к стеклянным дверям здания, заваленным строительным мусором. Он видит дырку наверху этой кучи, которую он и выбирает, как вход - в конце концов, это отверстие в стене достаточно удобно для него, в отличие от того же Билла, который наверняка воспользовался другим входом в это здание. Забравшись на кучу строительного мусора, Диппер приседает на корточки и гуськом проползает внутрь, где спрыгивает вниз и воровато озирается по сторонам. Отлично, а теперь в какую сторону идти? Здание определенно немаленькое, он обойдет его минимум за день, а Билл с его приятелем может скрываться где угодно.

Ладно, все же они вряд ли быстро договорятся, учитывая занудный характер Сайфера. Диппер идет вперед, к куче тесных комнат, где наверняка можно найти что-то интересное, но не успевает дойти - он слышит громкий свист, который идет откуда-то сзади. А так как в этом здании есть всего три человека (а можно ли назвать Желтый Дождевик человеком, а Билла?), то становится ясно местонахождение этих двоих. Диппер молча усмехается и быстро разворачивается, спеша к источнику звука.

Кажется, это на втором этаже. Он прислушивается к шуму сверху и неясным крикам Билла, предполагает, что эти двое что-то не поделили - наверное, условие, благодаря которому Сайфер вернется в свою настоящую форму. Жутко заинтересовавшись тем, что же выйдет из этого, мальчишка тихо поднимается по лестнице и осторожно выглядывает с нее на площадку второго этажа, где видит костлявую знакомую фигуру и того самого человека в желтом дождевике. Мальчишка замечает, что у второго демона одна рука - обезьянья, и не понимает, зачем он тем самым выдает свою настоящую личность. Еще больше недоумевает в тот момент, когда эти двое начинают драться, и, кажется, очень и очень серьезно.

 _Что здесь происходит?.._ \- Диппер озадаченно смотрит на то, как Желтый Плащ, как он условно обозвал второго демона, начинает наносить многочисленные атаки по поставившему блок Сайферу, который не выглядит так, будто этот парень несколько минут назад был его приятелем. Они огрызаются и скалятся друг на друга, будто дикие животные, и Диппер начинает понимать, что он сильно ошибся - они вовсе не приятели, как он думал. _Враги?.._ Наконец, Билл, кажется, начинает одерживать победу, и Диппер, для того, чтобы рассмотреть все получше, делает один шаг вперед.

И наступает на осколок стекла.

Хруст.

Сайфер и Желтый Плащ одновременно поворачивают головы в его сторону, после чего мартышка за какую-то долю секунды, воспользовавшись замешательством Сайфера, отправляет его в полет к стенке, а сама поворачивается к нему.  
И делает шаг.

Диппер тихо чертыхается и отшатывается назад, стараясь не упасть на лестнице. Кажется, теперь этот демон собирается убить и его тоже, и что он будет делать? Выходит, что вчера на радиовышке Сайфер был прав? Не стоило идти за ним и пытаться узнать то, чего не следовало. Он знал, _ЗНАЛ_ , а Диппер его не послушал. Какой же он дурак! Нервно выдохнув, мальчишка прижимается к стенке, боясь шелохнуться. Он прекрасно понимает, что если побежит, то спровоцирует обезьяну последовать за ним, а ничем хорошим это точно не кончится - Диппер никогда не был хорошим бегуном. Сейчас Желтый Плащ медленно надвигается к нему, смотря прямо в душу своими страшными желтыми глазами. Еще чуть-чуть, и он достигнет Диппера, и тогда уже будет поздно о чем-либо сожалеть.

Впрочем, что-то темное налетает сзади на мартышку и крепко хватает ее за шею и за обезьянью лапу, обездвиживая ее. Диппер с дикой смесью радости и удивления видит, что это Билл - и он выглядит не просто _злым_ , он в _в ярости._ Пожалуй, он похож на демона как никогда больше. Таща сопротивляющуюся мартышку к хлипкой ограде второго этажа, Сайфер криво ухмыляется и шипит:

\- Что, думал, что я теперь вне игры? Как бы не так, животное!

\- Все равно я убью тебя! - визжит обезьяна. Она кусает Билла за руку, и, в то короткое мгновение, пока Сайфер с воем отдергивает руку, а лицо второго демона не успевает спрятаться в тени капюшона, Диппер видит, что это... девушка. Была ею когда-то, если говорить точнее. С воем набросившись на Билла, мартышка прижимает его к ограде и начинает душить, Диппер не видит ее глаз, но ему кажется, что они сейчас сверкают от злобы. - Жалкое подобие демона, я заполучу это тело и милость от Лямбдадельты! Тогда мы посмотрим, кто из нас лишь жалкая сошка!

Билл резко ударяет противника коленкой в живот, заставляя того ослабить хватку на шее, и, воспользовавшись моментом, начинает душить обезьяну в ответ, так же зло скалясь. Они перекатываются по ограде в сторону, и теперь Билл находится сверху, приняв наиболее удобное положение для удушения своего противника.

\- Лямбдадельте плевать хотелось на такой мусор, как ты! - обезьяна начинает булькать и беспомощно скребет когтями по рукам Билла, крепко вцепившимся ей в горло. Диппер удивляется тому, почему она не использует свою обезьянью лапу, которой несколько минут назад просто откинула Сайфера в сторону, но подозревает, что это из-за неожиданности и растерянности. - Она только посмеется над тобой и пожурит за то, что ты убил сородича. Думаешь, я не знаю?! Были уже такие же умники, приходили! И всех она посылала куда подальше, потому что ей все равно на демонов!  
\- Врешь! - визжит еще громче обезьяна и, кажется, вспомнив про силу своей руки, быстро меняет положение вещей - и теперь она вновь душит Сайфера, но уже двумя руками и со всей силы, даже с помощью обезьяньей лапы. Она рычит, когда видит, как ее противник пытается спасти себе шкуру, отцепив ее руки от шеи, но держит очень и очень крепко. Билл бесполезно и вяло пытается отпихнуть ее в сторону, а пинок в живот в этот раз не помогает. - Ха-ха! Видишь?! Все это бесполезно!

Диппер не знает, что ему делать. С одной стороны нужно помочь, но с другой... разве он в силах что-либо сделать? Второй демон чертовски силен, да и вряд ли мальчишка сможет бесшумно подкрасться к нему сзади и ударить чем-то тяжелым по голове, тут слишком много битого стекла и мусора, который помешает. Но когда он уже решается сделать что-то, хлипкая ограда на втором этаже не выдерживает давления и с громким хрустом трескается и рушится.

Сайфер и демон в желтом дождевике летят вниз.


	29. конец билла сайфера, 07

Они оба ощущают испуг от неожиданно подставившей их ограды, треснувшей за спиной - они оба смотрят друг на друга уже не как враги, а как два случайно встретившихся человека, попавших в странную и непонятную ситуацию и понятия не имеющих, что же им делать. Кажется, что время замедляется, Сайфер может рассмотреть каждую маленькую деталь вокруг себя в то время, пока летит вниз - капли пота на лице глупого мальчишки, очертания женского лица в тени капюшона у демона Рэйни, многочисленные трещины на недостроенном потолке, кучу мусора с яркими деталями, отсвечивающими на солнце... Много всего. Словно он опять в метафизическом теле, способном познать кучу всего за секунду. Неужели это и есть то самое обостренное человеческое чувство, возникающее во время опасности? Странное ощущение падения и отсутствия опоры, летящая рядом Обезьяна, какое-то странное ощущение в голове, словно пустота и одновременно множество мыслей...

Впрочем, невесомость и ощущение свободного полета пропадают достаточно скоро - с падением на первый этаж. Обезьяну, кажется, оглушает, она падает где-то в стороне и откатывается, раскинув руки в сторону - точно, без сознания. Биллу везет больше - при падении он сознание не теряет, но когда что-то острой болью отдает где-то в районе левого бока, он понимает, что лучше бы он потерял сознание.

Сначала это совсем не больно - только легкий дискомфорт и неудобство, будто тебя что-то удерживает на месте, только и всего. Билл боится даже голову поднимать, надеясь, что он просто ушиб себе спину. Но стоит ему чуть приподняться, посмотрев на болящее место, все сразу встает на свои места. Все же, не смотря на мудрость Стэнфорда Пайнса при выборе драки для двух демонов, он немного ошибся - конструкции тут были старыми и хлипкими, а половина стен давно разрушилась, обнажая острые и опасные края. Или арматуру - именно, арматуру! На одну из которых упал Сайфер, и одна из которых сейчас алым штыком пронизывает его бок.

В глазах темнеет, и он откидывается назад, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту. Доигрались. Человеческая оболочка предала его. Дрожащей рукой касаясь арматуры, Билл шипит и громко ругается:

\- Черт! Это все из-за мартышки! - он зло косится в сторону еле-еле шевелящей пальцами Обезьяны. В голову стрелой приходит мысль о том, что если не обезвредить противника сейчас, то больше у Билла не будет возможностей - стоит демону Рэйни прийти в себя, как преимущество целиком и полостью будет на его стороне, ведь Сайфер обездвижен, а этот может свободно передвигаться. Повернув голову в сторону, демон с кривой усмешкой замечает ту самую погнутую ранее арматуру, которой он хотел оглушить макаку по голове. Отлично! Схватив ее рукой, Билл болезненно кривится из-за движения - кто бы сомневался, что человеческое тело будет подобным образом реагировать на инородный предмет в теле. Крепко сжав и переложив арматуру в руку, находящуюся ближе всего к мартышке, Сайфер замахнулся...

Удар. Удар. Удар.

Голова - самое беззащитное место. Он ударяет раз за разом, не скупясь на силу, не жалея эту чертову макаку, крепко сжимает зубы, когда боль в боку разрастается раз за разом, но продолжает наносить атаки, смотря на то, как жизнь в демоне постепенно угасает. Он не обращает внимания на кровь и на то, что противник больше не двигается, заснув навсегда, сейчас им движет лишь злость и ярость от того, что из-за этой жалкой твари он сейчас не в состоянии двинуться с места. Билл понятия не имеет, как он выберется отсюда и дотащит тело до Стэнфорда, но сейчас это и не важно - он вымещает свою злость на виновнике его бед.

Останавливает его лишь запыхавшийся и тревожный голос Сосны, сбежавшего вниз по лестнице. Когда мальчишка видит всю картину, он стремительно бледнеет (хотя, наверное, больше из-за лужи крови под спиной у Билла), Сайфер же выдавливает из себя кривую усмешку и с тихим стоном откидывается назад опять, выбрасывая арматуру в сторону. Все. Игра закончилась. Билл победил в этом сражении, пусть и такой тяжелой ценой.

\- О нет, нет, нет, боже, что же делать, - Диппер начинает ютиться около Билла, не в состоянии что-либо предпринять - нельзя винить его за это, да и злиться на ребенка уже не хочется - просто сил не осталось. Окинув комнату взглядом и поняв, что ничего больше не остается, Билл жестом подзывает мальчишку к себе и протягивает ему руку, не обращая внимания на то, что она вся в крови. Диппер медлит.

\- Подойди сюда, Сосна! - рычит Билл, и, когда мальчишка все же сдается, крепко хватает его за руку и серьезно смотрит ему в глаза. Произносит лишь одно. - Тяни.

Конечно, сложно ожидать что-либо от слабого мальчишки, о теле которого Билл знает, пожалуй, даже слишком много после пребывания в нем, но другой возможности не остается. Крепко сжав руку парнишки, он отталкивается вверх рукой от пола, в то время как Диппер тащит его на себя. Наконец, они с трудом, но вызволяют Билла из этой ловушки. В глазах у демона резко темнеет, и он заваливается на бок, не в силах идти дальше. Бок болит, и ему ужасно _плохо_ , **плохо**.

\- Вставай, Билл, пожалуйста! - наверное, этот маленький убл... кхм, ребенок чувствует на себе вину за то, что так произошло - и это, черт возьми, правда! Если бы Диппер не сунулся во время драки на второй этаж, то Билл с легкостью забил бы мартышку и скинул бы ее со второго этажа, но не-е-ет, этот умник решил показать себя настоящим детективом и последовать за демоном, наверняка подозревая его в худшем. - Только не умирай, слышишь? Пожалуйста!

\- З-заткнись, не ори, я тебя и так прекрасно слышу, - Билл открывает один глаз и зло смотрит на мальчишку. Тот с облегчением вздыхает и протягивает Сайферу руку еще раз, вновь помогая встать. Выпрямившись, он тут же сгибается из-за боли в боку и не падает лишь благодаря помощи Сосны, успевшего подбежать к нему. Билл закусывает губу и тяжело дышит - черт бы побрал эту макаку. Теперь нужно взять ее и дотащить до хижины Тайн. - Надо... эту тварь... взять.

\- Зачем? - не понимает Диппер, и Билл качает головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и силами. В глазах темные пятна, он понятия не имеет, как пройдет всю ту долгую дистанцию от недостроенного здания до хижины Тайн.

\- Это... так нужно. Мартышка нужна Стэнфорду, это плата за то, что он вернет мне истинную форму, - Билл с помощью Диппера доходит до распластавшегося на полу тела и презрительно смотрит на противника. _Собаке - собачья смерть._ Ударив труп мартышки ногой, проверяя его на признаки жизни, Билл с трудом наклоняется и хватает макаку за капюшон, не слишком заморачиваясь с тем, в каком состоянии будет труп, если все это время тащить его подобным образом. Он поворачивается к Дипперу и кивает, с трудом выдавливая из себя кривую усмешку. - Ну, идем.

Они не спеша направляются к выходу.


	30. конец билла сайфера, 08

Оказалось, что с подобным ранением для человеческого тела преодолеть какое-то окно будет поистине сложнейшим препятствием. Кое-как перевалившись через оконный проем, Билл сваливается на землю и отталкивает тяжелое тело мартышки в сторону, понимая, что для того, чтобы просто встать на ноги, ему нужно приложить сейчас кучу усилий. Он тяжело дышит и с ужасом смотрит вниз, видя, как зеленая майка постепенно окрашивается в красный. Наверное, сейчас он выглядит просто ужасно, весь в крови, да и малой тоже, а разве мальчишки в его возрасте должны так выглядеть, спрашивается? С одной стороны, Билл хочет наорать на Сосну и объяснить ему, что именно из-за него это случилось, но как-то нет желания, да и, кажется, он сам это прекрасно понимает. А еще помогает - без его помощи Сайфер ни за что бы не дошел даже до окна. Отдышавшись, он садится около стенки и поднимает глаза на Диппера и качает головой, понимая, что вместе они просто не дойдут, а мальчишка не дотащит и Билла, и труп одновременно. Нужно что-то решать с этим и как можно скорее - пока он еще в сознании. Мысль о том, что он сейчас может просто умереть, не дает ему покоя, но он знает, что человеческая медицина способна излечить подобные ранения, а если с этим не справятся люди - то помогут ведьмы. А Стэнфорд Пайнс всегда найдет, как достучаться до мета-мира и колдуний.

\- Малой, - Билл скрипит зубами, с трудом выговаривая каждое слово, он видит озадаченный взгляд мальчишки и хмурит брови. - Мы не дойдем. Лучше беги к Стэнфорду.

\- Я не брошу тебя! - вспыхивает Диппер, и Билл закатывает глаза, думая о том, что этот оболтус опять все неправильно понял. Кто бы, собственно, сомневался. Покачав головой, он на одном дыхании произносит:

\- Нет. Нет. Я не говорил тебе бросать меня. Беги к Стэну и скажи ему о том, что я иду навстречу от этого здания, - он с трудом поднимает голову кверху и меланхолично смотрит на заброшенную постройку, чуть не ставшую его могилой. Зато демон Рэйни... впрочем, плевать на демона Рэйни, он мертв и не играет сейчас никакой роли. - Скажи о том, что видел. Не укрывай! Я точно не дойду с тобой до дома, а дотащить ты меня не сможешь, - Диппер хочет возразить, но под суровым взглядом Сайфера нерешительно кивает и стремительно убегает в лес, по пути останавливаясь и смотря на демона. Тот закрывает глаза и громко выдыхает. Ну, что ж, поехали.

С тихим стоном встав с места, Билл поднимает Обезьяну за капюшон и, пошатываясь, идет в лес. Он знает, что не дойдет до хижины в любом случае, уже бывал в теле глупого мафиози и ходил с простреленной печенью, когда не смог пройти предполагаемую дистанцию - о да, жизнь в человеческих телах может многому научить. Но теперь-то он точно сможет рассчитать свои силы...

Он пройдет максимум десять метров от начала леса около этого здания. Не больше. Наверное, свалится в траву и потеряет сознание, может, даже умрет. В лимбе побывать не успеет - Стэнфорд тогда, после таблеток, дельно описал, что выхода нет, и из тела можно выбраться лишь одним известным ему способом. Облокотившись на дерево и оставив на нем кровавый след, Билл, крепко сжимая зубы, останавливается и тяжело дышит. Он прошел слишком мало, а уже устал, это не дело. Нужно торопиться и приложить все усилия для того, чтобы пройти как можно больше. Тогда его быстрее найдут. Тогда вероятность того, что он не умрет, возрастет. Чертыхнувшись, он отталкивается от дерева и бредет дальше, таща тело мартышки за собой. Был бы у него нож, он бы с удовольствием отрезал обезьянью лапу и тащил бы только ее, ведь именно в ней скрыто то, что так необходимо Стэнфорду. Но ножа не было, а пилить арматурой глупо - кто ж ею пилит?

Он проходит несколько метров и, когда достигает рва, то понимает, что **все**. Лимит сил исчерпан. Он больше не может идти, у него нет сил и возможности. Попытавшись сделать еще один шаг, демон чувствует, как просто падает вниз, катится по траве, а следом за ним сползает по земле мартышка. Попытка удержать сознание заканчивается провалом, и, перед тем, как погрузиться в темноту, Билл думает о том, что, наверное, Лямбдадельта была права - он полный неудачник.

Неудачник.

Неудачник...

_Неудачник..._

Он закрывает глаза, и, как ему кажется, в темноте он слышит женский знакомый смех и видит мелькнувшую красную шляпку, которые могут принадлежать лишь одной его знакомой - невообразимо шумной и веселой Гаап.

 

В лесу наступает тишина, которую прерывает лишь пение птиц.


	31. гаап, 01

\- Дядя! Дя-а-а-а-адя!  
Он едва не падает, когда достигает дома, но вовсе не из-за усталости - нервное напряжение, страх за чью-то жизнь, испуг от увиденного и, конечно же, жуткая тошнота при виде крови и мертвого человека - все это, сливаясь в одну большую волну, пытается снести Диппера и поглотить в пучине ужаса. Но он не должен сдаваться, ему нужно добраться до Стэнфорда, сказать ему о том, что он видел там, внутри заброшенного здания. Срочно. Срочно...

_[ЭТОВСЕТЫВИНОВАТЕСЛИБЫНЕТЫЭТОГОБЫНЕСЛУЧИЛОСЬ]_

Диппер забегает в дом и сталкивается нос к носу с Венди, Сусом и Стэном, которые сидят за кухонным столом и, кажется, обсуждают торговый план на ближайший месяц. Они разом поднимают на него глаза, и, когда замечают его внешний вид, быстро меняются в лице. Сус и Венди пугаются и не знают, как на это реагировать. Стэнфорд же понимает все с одного лишь взглядом. Он встает из-за стола и серьезно смотрит на Диппера сверху вниз, спрашивая лишь одно:

\- **Где?**

\- О-о-около заброшенного здания, там еще рядом кто-то в желтом дождевике, и... - у Диппера кончаются слова, и он начинает тихо хныкать, с ужасом осознавая, что хоть он и справился со своей задачей, он все равно виноват. Осознание от этого дается с трудом, ему сложно поверить в то, что из-за его банального любопытства кто-то пострадал и может в любой момент умереть. Стэнфорд поворачивает голову к Сусу и кивает, они вместе идут к выходу, беря по пути какие-то тряпки, лежащие около двери. Диппер чувствует, как чьи-то руки мягко касаются его, он замечает Венди, когда поворачивает голову. Перед уходом Стэнфорд останавливается на пороге и поворачивает голову к Кордрой. Хмурится.

\- Отведи детей наверх, не спускайтесь сюда до тех пор, пока я не скажу. А еще позвони доктору, чей номер висит на холодильнике, - это он говорит уже мягче. - Скажи, что у Стэнфорда Пайнса проблемы с тем же, с чем и тридцать лет назад. Он поймет.

Венди рассеянно кивает, и, когда дверь с громким хлопком закрывается за Стэном и Сусом, она вскакивает на ноги и хватает с холодильнике огрызок листочка, на котором косым почерком написан телефонный номер некоего доктора. Она пожимает плечами, когда замечает на себе полный непонимания взгляд Диппера, и начинает набирать номер на своем мобильнике. Идут гудки.

\- Алло? - Венди мнется и переступает с ноги на ногу, слыша в ответ хриплый мужской голос. - Это Венди Кордрой, у меня к вам просьба от Стэнфорда Пайнса. Он просит приехать и говорит, что... у него какие-то проблемы, которые уже случались тридцать лет назад. О, вы выезжаете? - она удивляется и кивает. - Хорошо, спасибо! Всего доброго! - убрав мобильный телефон в карман, она поворачивается к Дипперу и кладет ему руку на плечо, тревожно смотря ему в глаза. - Иди вымой руки и смени одежду, я позову твою сестру. А потом ты нам расскажешь о том, что случилось.

Диппер, чуть медля, кивает и скрывается в душе, где поскорей стягивает с себя окровавленную футболку. Он долго и усердно трет руки, пытаясь смыть с себя не только кровь, но и неприятные воспоминания, связанные с заброшенным зданием, Биллом и человеком в желтом плаще. Он едва не плачет - от бессилия и ужаса, и, когда поднимается наверх, решив не брать с собой грязную майку, он замечает на себе обеспокоенные взгляды Венди и Мейбл. Они уже тут, молча дожидаются, пока он наденет чистую майку, и только после этого набрасываются с расспросами.

\- Что там было?! - Мейбл подлетает к брату и хватает его за грудки. Ее глаза горят интересом и азартом. - Почему дядя Стэн сказал нам остаться тут? Что-то случилось?

\- Ты говорил что-то про заброшенное здание, там что-то приключилось? - подходит Венди. - А где Билл?.. Он вроде с вами жил все это время. _С ним что-то случилось?_ \- ее голос полон затаившегося страха. Диппер понимает, что он не может говорить, и кивком отвечает на ее вопрос. - Значит, эта кровь...

В комнате повисает тишина. Дипперу страшно смотреть в глаза Венди, он видит лишь ее рот, который вдруг искривляется в какой-то горькой и болезненной усмешке. Кордрой отходит в сторону и садится на кровать Мейбл, закрывая лицо руками. Мейбл непонимающе смотрит то на брата, то на нее. Мальчишка уверен, что она еще не совсем понимает суть случившегося. Венди тихо бормочет себе под нос:

\- Я же просила его не рисковать, вот дурак-то... А еще говорил, что демон.

\- Он раскрылся тебе? - осторожно интересуется Диппер, садясь рядом с Венди. Он не знает, что ему делать, он никогда в своей жизни не успокаивал девушек... Нет, конечно, иногда он помогал сестре справиться с какими-то проблемами, но они были совсем несерьезными и смешными по сравнению с тем, что происходит сейчас. Венди кивает. - О... Ну...

\- Да что вы все ноете, а? - вдруг разрушает трагичную обстановку в комнате Мейбл, сидя на столе рядом с окошком, в которое она изредка поглядывает. Скрестив руки на груди, девочка картинно закатывает глаза и громко фыркает. - Нет, конечно, он может умереть, все такое, но! Если верить в худшее, то оно и случится, разве вы не знаете, что мысли материальны? - девочка подмигивает брату и подруге. - Сами посмотрите, Стэн был готов к этому, раз так быстро собрался, я не думаю, что с таким пройдохой, как Билл, что-то случится. ОН же демон! - Мейбл шумно вздыхает. - Зануда, конечно, странный, но все же демон. Тем более он рассказывал, что у него есть куча знакомых ведьм, да и та дамочка в розовом платье с физическим именем? - Диппер вскидывает бровь - это так Мейбл называет Лямбдадельту? Венди, кажется, ничего не понимает. - Вот именно! Он же сам жаловался, что она наверняка следит за ним, чтобы поплакаться... - Мейбл затихает, когда видит уже два озадаченных взгляда. - О. Вам не жаловался. А мне все мозги этим вынес, мол, эта ведьма такая-сякая, ну и так далее. Ну так вот! - девочка щелкает пальцами. - Раз она следит за ним, то наверняка сделает что-нибудь, если он будет близок к смерти!

\- Ну да, учитывая, какое он ей зрелище преподнес вместе с той мартышкой... - Диппер отводит взгляд в сторону. Слова Мейбл имели смысл, это чертовски обнадеживало. И правда, если та ведьма смотрит сейчас за ним, то она просто обязана была видеть стычку Билла и мартышки. Он вскакивает с кровати и ударяет кулаком по ладони. - В конце концов, в дневнике наверняка есть что-то про вызов ведьм!

\- Я даже удивляюсь вашему позитивному настрою, ребята, - улыбается Венди. Мейбл второй раз подмигивает ей и усмехается во весь рот, демонстрируя брекеты.

\- С чего бы нам быть грустными! Я уверена, что кое-кто, в случае опасности, нам поможет! - на вопросы Венди и Диппера о том, кто же этот таинственный _кое-кто_ , Мейбл не отвечает и лишь сверкает глазами и улыбается. Она лишь посмеивается, когда брат начинает искать в книге кого-то, владеющего целительскими способностями, совсем не догадываясь о том, что Мейбл даже не прикасалась к его книге.

Девочка незаметно улыбается прозрачной рыжей леди в красной маленькой шляпке и в коротком платье, которая тихо смеется и исчезает в стене, оставаясь незамеченной Венди и Диппером. _Если что, Гаап точно передаст сообщение ведьмам,_ \- хихикает Мейбл.


	32. гаап, 02

Расплывчатые координаты _где-то около заброшенного здания_ , данные Диппером, были не самой лучшей помощью в поиске - Стэнфорд сердито хмурит брови, оглядываясь по сторонам и стараясь найти в зеленом лесу хоть что, отдаленно напоминающее желтый дождевик - ведь именно он сейчас был главным ориентиром для Пайнса-старшего в этих поисках. Нельзя было терять времени даром, но умирающий не спешил находиться, и это было очень и очень плохо. Впрочем, Сус оказывается поудачливей своего начальника и откуда-то кричит мужчине о том, что нашел искомых. Стэнфорд срывается с места и бежит в сторону голоса своего подчиненного, около рва резко тормозит и едва не оступается вниз - еще бы чуть-чуть, и он кубарем покатился бы к Сайферу и тому дохлому человеку в желтом плаще. Сус озадаченно смотрит на лежащие на земле тела и хмурит брови, видя разрастающуюся с каждым мгновением лужу крови под ногами. Стэнфорд хватает под мышки труп демона Рэйни и серьезно смотрит на помощника.

\- Тащи его, - он кивком указывает на бледного, как смерть, Сайфера. - В кухню, положи на стол, если тот занят - сметай все на пол. Венди должна была вызвать врача, а этот прохвост сам поймет, что ему делать. Мне нужно разобраться с этим, - он трясет телом. Они с Сусом кивают друг другу и вместе бегут обратно к хижине Чудес, Стэн хмуро смотрит на демона и закусывает губу. Конечно, спасать братоубийцу (ну ладно, _почти_ братоубийцу)было отнюдь не самым умным занятием, но, судя по рассказу Диппера, если бы не этот напыщенный павлин, то неизвестно, что стало бы с племянником - при всем желании Билл мог удрать, пока демон Рэйни разделывается с мальчишкой. Но нет, смотрите, даже не задумался о подобном - сейчас даже умирает. И трудно сказать, зачем он это сделал, уж явно не из благородства.

Они достаточно быстро достигают хижины Тайн, и Стэнфорд чертовски рад, что он отправил детей на чердак - мало ли, как это могло сказаться на них, но вид трупа и почти-что-уже-трупа - не самое приятое зрелище в столь юном возрасте. Пинком открыв дверь, Сус и Стэн расходятся в разные стороны: помощник идет на кухню, где, как и велено, убирает все со стола и кладет на стол Сайфера, Стэн же спускается вниз, в лабораторию, где в спешке закидывает труп в цистерну с формалином, чтобы тело не испортилось за это время. С укором осмотрев рубашку и костюм, вымазанные в крови, Стэн решает, что сейчас это не главные приоритеты, да и вообще нужно подниматься - он слышит щелчок двери и голос с ярко выраженным немецким акцентом, который может принадлежать только тому хитрому лису - врачу, с которым уже работал Стэн тридцать лет назад, и который прекрасно знал обо всем, что творится в этом городе. Выйдя из подвала, хозяин дома поскорее закрывает дверь и быстрым шагом идет в кухню, где видит немолодого черноволосого мужчину с горбатым носом и статным выражением лица - докторишка ничуть не изменился с тех пор, чуть постарел, но даже те дурацкие маленькие очки на носу сохранил. Они пожимают друг другу руки, и Стэн с тягостным вздохом указывает на белого, как полотно, Билла, лежащего на столе. Врач качает головой и поправляет очки.

\- Тот самый, ja? - он надевает на руки резиновые перчатки и с иронией косится на Стэна, кивком ответившего на этот вопрос. - О, не думал, что ты настолько благороден. После того, что этот крошечный Triangel сделал с твоим братом, - он посмеивается и раскрывает свой чемоданчик, доставая инструменты. Стэн кривит лицо.

\- Просто делай свою работу.

\- Ja, ja! - смеется немец. - Как скажете, сударь! А теперь, пожалуйста, я попрошу вас выйти. Мне нужно оперировать, - врач жестами выгоняет Стэнфорда и Суса с кухни, плотно закрывая за ними дверь. Они не слышат того, что творится внутри, и Сус приподнимает голову, уже желая спросить о том, почему же этот человек так многое знает о Стэнфорде и Билле, но хозяин хижины Тайн лишь качает головой в ответ.

\- Он помог мне и МакГакету когда-то. А теперь, я думаю, нам нужно переодеться, - он с легким отвращением смотрит на рубашку и костюм, забрызганные кровью, впрочем, не так сильно, как майка Суса. Оценив ее взглядом, Стэн указывает на нее пальцем и громко цыкает. - А ее мы, пожалуй, сожжем.

Уже вечером, когда Стэнфорд в компании своего помощника сидит под Дигиталис и пьет крепкий кофе, они видят выходящего из задней двери здания немца, который с легким недовольством отряхивает чистые плечи, вовсе не обращая внимания на то, что его халат сильно испачкан в крови. Заметив хозяина дома, доктор щелкает пальцами и быстро идет к ним, тряся своим чемоданом. Он протягивает руку Стэнфорду и вновь пожимает ее, широко улыбаясь.

\- Ja, ja! - усмехается он. - Паренек спасен. Перетащите его в комнату, я не думаю, что Esstisch будет хорошим местом сна для него, - он задумчиво смотрит на радиовышку и прищуривается, рассматривая мигающую лампочку наверху. - Мне пришлось удалить часть печени и кишечника, но это не так страшно, как кажется! - он громко смеется. - Правда я бы не советовал вашему треугольному Freund пить алкоголь после этого, скорее всего, это закончится для него смертью. Ну что ж, свое дело я выполнил, Стэнфорд. Бывай! - шуточно отдав честь, немец поправляет галстук и быстрым шагом удаляется к машине. Сус, кряхтя, встает с земли и с любопытством смотрит на Стэнфорда.

\- Пойдемте, мистер Пайнс? - он весело смотрит на хижину Тайн, кажется, радуясь, что все обошлось. - Я думаю, Венди и близнецы уже спустились вниз, если они увидят заляпанную в крови кухню, то... В общем, я сомневаюсь, что это хорошо закончится.

Он спешит к кухне, и Стэнфорд идет за ним, по пути на мгновение останавливаясь около радиовышки и с хмурым видом глядя на нее. Но, если внимательный зритель присмотрится, то смотрел Пайнс-старший вовсе не на Дигиталис, а на прозрачную женскую фигуру, сидящую на перекладине и хитро смотрящую Стэнфорду в глаза в ответ. Они перекидываются взглядами, прежде чем женщина исчезает в воздухе, а Стэн, ворча себе под нос, неспешно идет домой.


	33. гаап, 03

... он тонул.

Дышать нечем, воздух вокруг кажется слишком густым и вязким, кажется, если шевельнешь рукой - и темнота в том месте исчезнет, оставив вместо себя белое пятно. Пустое. Темнота. Она везде - вокруг, в голове, она проникает в рот и нос, забивается и не дает дышать, хотя дышать тут и не надо - все это происходит чисто по инерции и привычке, хотя он прекрасно понимает, что это совсем необязательно. Зачем люди дышат? Зачем чувствуют? В темноте мелькает яркое рыжее пятно - такое же, как и _ее_ волосы. Она дышит и чувствует, ее переполняет море эмоций и ощущений, она... Он видит ее улыбку, мелькнувшую в пустоте. Видит, как она протягивает к нему руки. Видит, как подрагивают пальцы. Она, наверное, _волнуется_... Все они, люди, волнуются - и старик, и его помощник, и близнецы. Они - _люди_ , они не могут не чувствовать. Гнев, дружба, сострадание, волнение... Подобные глупые вещи, из которых состоят люди... ужасно раздражают и выводят из себя, и ему кажется, что все это только мешает им. Но когда он видит образ рыжеволосой девочки, которая по глупости своей полюбила демона, ему кажется, что человеческие чувства - это не так уж и плохо. Наверное. Ему нравится смотреть за тем, как краснеет, как мрачнеет, как вообще _живет_ эта девочка.

Наверное, он становится слишком человечным.

Это странное легкое ощущение, будто бы он парит в воздухе. Он не чувствует ничего: ни рук, ни ног. Голова пуста и ясна, кажется, сейчас он вновь узрит все тайны бытия и приобретет потерянные силы. Он всегда сможет узнать это странное парящее чувство - оно всегда сопровождало его в _этом_ месте. Это место всегда приносит с собой шум, крики ведьм, шуршание ткани и, главное, этот невыносимый приторный цветочный запах, который несут с собой чародейки - он знает, что сегодня он _тут_ , но ничего этого не чувствует. Лишь легкий ветер, обдувающий лицо. Шум листвы. Совершенно другое.

Он подозревает, где находится. Темнота расползается, медленно приобретая краски, он видит неестественно огромные деревья с темно-зеленой листвой, видит чуть розоватое небо, горы, и, кажется, чувствует, как полет медленно прекращается, а под головой оказывается что-то мягкое и теплое. Удивительно, ведь в _мета-мире_ нет понятия тепла - ведьмы иногда создавали огонь, но он был простой видимостью. Огонь - не ведьмы. Если в него поверить, то он не появится.

Он медленно раскрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает - по привычке, ведь тут дышать совершенно не нужно. Он видит над собой склонившуюся знакомую демонессу в красной маленькой шляпке и такого же цвета платье. Видит, как она начинает улыбаться и проводит рукой по его лбу. Он не понимает, как оказался в мета-мире, если умер. Да и если не умер - то все равно как? Это ведь невозможно.

\- Невозможно поверить, что ты принял человеческий облик, Сайфер. А тебя просто напросто обманули, - Гаап мягко улыбается и приподнимает руку - рассматривает свою ладонь, на мгновение забыв о Билле. - Знаешь, когда у тебя была эта дурацкая крашенная челка, ты мне нравился больше. Это была какая-то... изюминка? Теперь ты похож на обычного человека - даже слишком. Жаль, что этот докторишка отрезал ее, пока копался у тебя внутри. Зачем, правда - не знаю, он говорил что-то про повреждения головы, - она переводит взгляд на него и весело щурится. - Знаешь, я не знаю, насколько это нормально, но уже идет третий день после твой стычки с демоном Рэйни и... в реальном мире ты все еще спишь. Я ненадолго выкрала тебя сюда, для разговора.

Билл проводит рукой по голове и чувствует, что длинной челки действительно больше нет - простые короткие волосы. Черные, кажется - он не помнит, какого цвета была остальная часть шевелюры, кроме этой дурацкой желтой челки. Он прикрывает глаза и молча думает о словах, сказанных Гаап.

Обманули.

Значит, Стэнфорд Пайнс на самом деле не смог найти способ заточить Билла в теле так, что после смерти его не выкинуло бы в лимб - но оно и ясно, против природы мета-мира не пойдешь. А он поверил - как глупо! - и даже не понял, что его обманули и использовали. Сейчас он должен быть в гневе, крушить и метать, но нет ни сил, ни желания - лишь одна усталость. Еще печень неприятно болит - точнее, что-то там. Он с содроганием вспоминает падение на арматуру и последние безумные мгновения перед потерей сознания, Гаап видит это и кладет ему холодную руку на плечо. Это не уменьшает боли, но как-то успокаивает. Билл хватает ее за запястье и вновь раскрывает глаза. Он шумно выдыхает.

\- Ты клевая, слышишь? - Гаап с улыбкой вскидывает бровь. - Не пойми превратно, ты трясла за меня Лямбдадельту, а это уже многого стоит. А еще ты странная, у тебя дурацкое платье, но ты все равно клевая. С тобой весело. Ты мне с первого знакомства понравилось, знаешь, - он переводит взгляд на нее. - Может, все дело в шляпе? Что-то вроде фетиша.

\- Мило, - Гаап тихо смеется и качает головой. Она наклоняется к нему, близко-близко наклоняется, даже соприкасается с Биллом лбом и аккуратно берет его голову в руки, таинственно улыбаясь. - Я видела, как ты общался с той рыжей девочкой. Это было еще милее. Даже Лямбдадельта и Бернкастель оценили, а ты сам знаешь, что их трудно впечатлить. Но их впечатлило кое-что еще - и это вовсе не твои геройские романтические походы и прогулки с подростками.

Она делает серьезное лицо, но остается в том же положении. Билл крепко сжимает ее ладони и напряженно смотрит в глаза, дожидаясь ее рассказа.

\- Лямбдадельта видела твой бой с Рэйни. От начала и до самого конца - ровно до того момента, как твое тело нашел парень со знаком вопроса на майке, - Гаап не мигает. - Сначала она и правда посчитала тебя жалким, но когда увидела то, что было там... Как ты добивал Рэйни с пронзенным насквозь боком - ее впечатлило это. Если ты вернешься в мета-мир, то она обязательно восстановит тебя в должности. Может, даже повысит - будешь со мной на одном уровне, рядом с ведьмами, - она усмехается и прикрывает глаза. - Правда, тогда нужно будет постоянно находиться в человеческой форме, а ты это не любишь. Но если ты уговоришь ее, то она оставит тебя на прежнем уровне. Быть таким демоном тоже неплохо.

\- Я рад, - он тихо выдыхает. Гаап отстраняется от него и вновь выпрямляется, Билл с трудом поднимается и садится рядом с ней. Этот кусочек мета-мира ему не знаком - наверное, чьи-то воспоминания. Вечер, домик на дереве, на площадке, перед которым они сидят, и огромное изумрудное поле вдалеке. И тишина. Все, что нужно для уставшего от человеческой жизни демона. И, главное, никакой ведьмы Абсолюта.

\- Как думаешь, тебе пора просыпаться? - Билл болезненно морщится. Он успел соскучиться по мета-миру и Гаап, а вновь окунаться в ту ужасную жизнь, которая ждет его в реальности... Хотя нужно поговорить со Стэном по поводу обмана - только спокойно. Это было хитро, но своего он добился. У Сайфера уже нет сил злиться или ругаться, и, как ему кажется, это даже хорошо. - Та рыжая девочка ждет тебя. Как ее зовут, кстати?

\- Венди, - Билл устало трет глаза, слыша тихий смех Гаап. Он кривится еще больше. - Это... это ужасно. В меня влюбилась человеческая девочка. Она, конечно, забавная и милая, да и для человека довольно неплоха, но... Это неправильно, потому что ты сама знаешь почему.

\- Ты говоришь так, словно ты человек, - смеется Гаап, вызывая неодобрительный шик от Билла. Она с улыбкой качает головой. - Но все же, я думаю, тебе пора проснуться. Она волнуется, эта девочка. А заставлять ждать прекрасных дам нехорошо. Так что... - она закрывает ему рукой глаза и прижимается ко лбу щекой. - Просыпайся, Билл Сайфер.


	34. гаап, 04

Глаза открываются неохотно и еле-еле - все тело ноет и требует еще сна, но спать больше нельзя - он и так слишком много времени потратил. Стэнфорд добыл нужную ему "батарейку" для портала, вышка построена, а значит, свою долю сделки Билл выполнил - пора старику возвращать демона в его настоящий облик. Когда в еле-еле приоткрытый глаз ударяет яркий луч света, пробивающийся из-за штор, Сайфер тут же зажмуривается и с тихим стоном отворачивается в сторону. Хотел бы он повернуться полностью, да вот тело не слушается - руки и ноги будто ватные, слабые, а тело ужасно тяжелое. А еще бок, бок болит, ужасно так болит. Можно было бы привести метафору о том, что его будто мечом проткнули, но ведь это не так уж и далеко от истины, так что смысла щеголять заумными словечками не было.

Но вообще, пора прекращать думать о всякой ерунде. Нужно встать. С трудом согнув руки в локте, Билл с шипением думает (удивляется), как ослабло это дурацкое человеческое тело после всего-то нескольких дней без сознания и потери некоторого количества крови - он, конечно, знает о том, что люди хрупки, но чтобы настолько... Нащупав опору под собой, он медленно поднимается и осторожно садится на кровати, резко наклоняясь вперед, не в силах удержаться в прямом сидячем положении. Хватается за бок, когда тот болит, морщится и мысленно ругается. Билл переводит взгляд с яркого солнечного пятна на стене на свои руки - костяшки плотно перебинтованы, он прекрасно помнит, почему - в драке с Обезьяной ему пришлось содрать их в кровь, пока он добирался до нее. Пальцы и запястья тоже в пластырях и бинтах, и опять же, всему виной мартышка с ее чертовой сильной лапой. Никогда нельзя верить этим мелким демонам, Билл поверил - и теперь едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не плюнуть на все это и не заснуть вновь. Наклонив голову еще ближе, он осторожно приподнимает футболку - белую, чистую - и с тихим смешком видит плотно замотанный бок. Касается - и тут же отдергивает руку, шипя от боли. О, это было лишним. Нужно запомнить, что в человеческом теле до ран лучше не касаться. Даже если они более-менее вылечены. Нужно, наверное, встать - но Билл не уверен, что сможет даже просто стоять, что уж говорить там о полноценной ходьбе, а потому решает остаться на безопасном мягком острове под названием _кровать_ , на которой он уже с трудом, но сидит.

Он краем глаза замечает зеркало, то самое, в которое он смотрел в первый день своего тут пребывания - но теперь оно висит ниже и напротив кровати, будто кто-то специально его перевесил, и, кажется, Билл даже подозревает, кто это был. Он медленно поворачивает голову, готовясь к изменениям, о которых говорила ему Гаап - и, когда видит себя в отражении, молча усмехается. О да, она не обманула - дурацкая крашенная челка действительно пропала, а остальные волосы были пострижены довольно коротко. Вряд ли это уже делал тот медик, о котором упоминала Гаап - скорее всего, Стэнфорд Пайнс. Хотя ему тоже нет резона этого делать. Венди? Или все же медик, ведь было же что-то про травмы головы, только вот нет никаких травм...

Еще более тощий, жутко бледный, с глубоко залегающими мешками под глазами - с таким внешним видом и подобной стрижкой он стал походить на типичного человека, жутко больного и уставшего от жизни. На лице Билл замечает два пластыря - один находится на правой скуле, второй - на левой щеке, в голову приходят воспоминания о демоне Рэйни, и Сайфер вздрагивает. Нет уж. Он не хочет об этом даже думать. Что было, то было, прошлое нужно забыть. Он жив, он в любом случае не исчезнет из мета-мира, Лямбдадельта вернет ему статус демона. Это все, что нужно помнить.

Махинации Стэнфорда Пайнса не кажутся такими ненавистными, и Билл, качая головой и слыша издалека знакомые голоса, решает, что не будет разбираться с ним по этому поводу. Все равно его работа тут уже закончилась, он в любом случае вскоре покинет это тело и вернется к Гаап. А замыслы старика Стэнфорда, ну... Пусть с ними разбираются Сосна и Падающая Звезда, как и с Гидеоном. Это уже не заботы Билла - после всей это заварушки он обязательно возьмет себе выходной. Пару. И утащит Гаап куда-нибудь подальше от мета-мира только для того, чтобы отдохнуть.

За дверью раздаются легкие шаги, и Билл резко скашивает взгляд в сторону двери - он узнает, кто это. И, когда дверь открывается, он выдавливает из себя ехидную ухмылку и поворачивает голову в сторону вошедшего.

Вошедший, кажется, удивляется.

\- Неожиданно, да? - хрипло посмеивается Билл и думает о том, как он хочет пить.

Стэнфорд Пайнс смеется вместе с ним.


	35. гаап, 05

\- О, очнулся. А я уже думал о том, где мне гроб покупать подешевле, они сейчас, знаешь ли, не дешево стоят, - хмурит брови Стэнфорд, садясь на кровать рядом с Сайфером. Тому, конечно же, неприятно общество этого человека, но со временем ненависть притупилась, да и как-то не хочется уже злиться, потому что все в буквальном смысле закончилось - еще чуть-чуть, и он вернет себе настоящий облик. Без тела, без привязанностей. Идеально. Но старик, конечно же, шутит, Билл прекрасно это понимает, а потому в ответ лишь картинно закатывает глаза. Стэнфорд издает смешок и тут же хмурится. - Ладно, шутки шутками, а теперь серьезно. Наша сделка выполнена, я могу вернуть тебе твою форму прямо сейчас.

\- Убьешь?.. - Билл кривит рот и громко фыркает. - Гаап уже сказала мне о том, что ты обманул меня насчет лимба, это было очень умно. Так ловко воспользоваться моими страхами и слабостями... Ты ужасный человек, Стэнфорд Пайнс. Но нет - пока что не время, - он указывает на свое тело рукой и встречается взглядом со Стэном, который понимающе кивает. - Если я выйду сейчас, то мне придется потратить время на восстановление сил. Лучше я пережду это время в человеческом облике. Тем более, если я уйду сейчас, кое-кто мне этого не простит. Ну, ты знаешь, эти странные человеческие чувства и эмоции, которые мне не понять.

\- Э-эх ты, дурья башка, в тебя девчонка влюбилась по уши, а ты опять людей журишь, - Стэнфорд сплевывает на пол и одаривает демона недовольным взглядом. Тот скалится в ответ, показывая, что ему, в общем-то, плевать на людей хотелось. - Пошел бы к ней, что ли. Ну или меня попросил бы помочь, - он наклоняет голову набок и усмехается во весь рот. - Это ведь не так сложно, правда?

Правда.

На улице, как оказалось, довольно прохладно, и даже теплый плед на коленях ничуть не спасает. Лавочка, стоящая на веранде около входа в кухню - прекрасное место для того, чтобы отдохнуть, уйдя не так далеко от кровати, но в то же время покинув стены этого затхлого дома. Она сидит рядом с ним и болтает ногами, изредка косясь в сторону и иногда краснея, кажется, думая вовсе не о том. Билл меланхолично смотрит вперед, облокотившись на спинку лавки (он просто уверен, что Стэнфорд выкопал ее из какого-нибудь парка), размышляя о том, куда направится после того, как вернется в истинную форму - может, остаться с ведьмами? Они, наверное, опять найдут что-то веселое, можно будет понаблюдать за их дурацкими выходками. Это всегда весело - особенно когда они проигрывают. Хотя, с другой стороны, хочется тишины...

\- Билл, - раздается голос Венди, сердитый и серьезный, как никогда. Сайфер медленно поворачивает голову в ее сторону и замечает, что Кордрой определенно зла - она поджимает губы, сверлит его взглядом и вообще делает ту кучу вещей, которые всегда дают понять о злости человека. Билл рассеянно моргает. Разве он в чем-то виноват? Он тут, знаете ли, от смерти спасся, а она еще и злится. Поразительно. Женщины всегда останутся для Сайфера загадкой. И ведьмы, и обычные. - Ты же обещал, что не сунешься туда, где опасно. А в итоге... а в итоге...

Она плачет. Это очень странно смотрится, она трет глаза кулаками и продолжает говорить о том, что он нарушил свое обещание после ее поцелуя пару дней назад. Сайфер с трудом вспоминает, что что-то такое и правда было, но он не ожидал, что в итоге это выльется в прошедшую эпопею. Мартышка оказалась сильнее, чем он думал, но, к счастью, ее больше нет. Как и части его кишечника и печени. Он поворачивает голову прямо, смотря в лес. В голове что-то щелкает, и он перебивает девушку, начиная свой монотонный монолог.

\- Знаешь, ведь на самом деле демоны не должны испытывать эмоций. Вообще. Молчаливые, равнодушные, жаждущие утолить свой голод. Но чем дольше мы общаемся с людьми, тем больше от них перенимаем - я, Гаап, еще куча демонов... - он слегка щурится. Венди удивленно моргает и, кажется, не понимает. - Все ваши человеческие эмоции дурно на нас влияют. Я и так уже слишком много перенял от вас, людей, а теперь явилась ты. Что я должен делать? Что чувствовать? Я не могу понять человеческой любви, я не могу понять жалости, но твой плач вызывает во мне какое-то странное... очень неприятное чувство. Теплое, липкое, мерзкое, сжимающее мою грудь... - он мнет футболку в области сердца и переводит напряженный взгляд на Венди. - Это и есть эта ужасная человеческая?..

Он нервно смеется и качает головой, закрывая лицо рукой.

\- Нет. Не-е-ет, это не оно. Это глупо. Не слушай меня, я еще не до конца проснулся. Наверное. Это простая жалость, да, именно она. У меня еще мысли в голове путаются, я не знаю, что несу. Прости. Ха! Я извинился! Со мной точно что-то не то,- Венди молча вздыхает и поворачивает лицо Билла к себе, после чего заносит ладонь и со всей силы ударяет его по лицу. Пощечина - это что-то новое. Он с удивлением смотрит на нее, когда она заносит руку для второго удара.

\- Это - за невыполненное обещание, - вторая, бац. - Это - за мою тревогу, - и последняя, третья. Билл ничего ровным счетом не понимает. - А это за то, что решился на такую авантюру в одиночку. Ты пойми, Билл, - Венди мягко смотрит на него. - Если бы ты нам сказал, мы бы помогли тебе одолеть того демона, а вместо этого всем нам пришлось смотреть на то, как в течении пары дней в тебе еле теплилась жизнь. Это очень страшное зрелище. Мы все боялись, что ты умрешь.

Они замолкают, не зная, что и сказать. Наконец, Венди прерывает тишину.

\- Когда?

\- Через пару дней, - отвечает Билл. Он понимает ее без слов - она спрашивает о дне отправки в мета-мир. О дне, когда Билл Сайфер исчезнет как человек. Он краем глаза замечает грустную улыбку на ее губах.

\- Ну и хорошо, от тебя столько проблем. И нервы мои не вернешь, - она посмеивается, но как-то грустно и печально. - Дурак ты, Билл. И за что я тебя полюбила?

\- Не знаю, - эхом откликается Сайфер. Они оба замолкают, вслушиваясь в шум листвы в лесу.

Начинался дождь.


	36. прощай, демон!

\- Ты уверен, что сейчас самое время для этого? В конце концов...

Неуверенный в чем-то Стэнфорд - это что-то новенькое. Но Билл уже давно решил - он не хочет ждать. Даже пара дней в человеческом теле, которое не способно почти ни на что - это очень и очень трудное испытание, а тем более для него, рвущегося к свободе и к своим потерянным силам. Демон спешно кивает и потирает до сих пор болящий бок. Даже просто стоять на месте - это большой подвиг для него сейчас, что уж говорить о долгом спуске в подвал к порталу, на то самое место, где все началось. Стэнфорд лишь пожимает плечами в ответ и набирает код на неработающем автомате со сладостями, после чего открывает дверь и пропускает Билла внутрь первым. Чуть пошатываясь, демон быстро заходит туда и оглядывается назад, дожидаясь Стэна и характерного щелчка, означающего, что дверь плотно закрыта, и теперь никто сюда без пароля не зайдет. Стэн отряхивает костюм от пыли и хмуро смотрит на Сайфера.

\- Ты ведь попрощался, верно?  
\- Нет.

Билл качает головой, когда они начинают спуск вниз по лестнице. Около лифта они оба останавливаются, и демон широко усмехается, хитро смотря на Стэна. Даже слишком хитро - он уже чует, что вскоре для него все закончится, чует это и Пайнс-старший, смотря на эту самодовольную рожу, которая даже без этой дурацкой крашенной челки осталась такой же смазливой.

\- Ну, только со Звездой. Сосна все равно начнет извиняться, а мне оно надо? Его нытье по поводу того, что он виноват... - Билл кривится и качает головой. - Нет, он, конечно, и правда виноват, но выслушивать я это не собираюсь. А вот с Венди все куда сложнее...

Они вдвоем заходят в лифт, и Стэн нажимает на кнопку со стершейся цифрой "три", кабина вздрагивает и начинает плавное движение вниз, слегка подрагивая. Билл облокачивается на стенку и скрещивает руки на груди, прикрывая глаза - он отдыхает. Да, прошло около пяти дней с того самого инцидента, но рана все равно дает о себе знать - даже стоять больно. До самого низа они едут в полной тишине, и только на выходе Стэнфорд коротко интересуется о том, что же там такое стряслось с Венди.

\- Это же влюбленная девочка, что ты хочешь, - Билл болезненно морщится и отворачивается в сторону. - Она будет грустить и просить меня не уходить. Знаешь?.. Я бы с удовольствием забрал ее с собой в мета-мир, где сделал бы ее ведьмой, но у Рыжухи есть семья, вы, куча друзей... Уход в мета-мир равносилен смерти, я не хочу отнимать у нее жизнь, потому что она наслаждается ею, как любой человек. Ну так вот... да. Я не хочу слышать ее уговоры, потому что наверняка соглашусь остаться еще на чуть-чуть из-за ранения, а потом это "чуть-чуть" затянется, и в итоге я никогда не вернусь к Гаап, не посмотрю в лицо Лямбдадельте и не скажу ей то, что думаю. Мы слишком разные, совершенно несовместимые создания, мне неприятно видеть ее горечь, это заставляет чувствовать себя как-то неуютно.

Дверь, еще дверь, лаборатория с кучей химикатов, которые неприятно пахнут... Для Билла все это - неприятные воспоминания, связанные с поражением. Сейчас, конечно, все это воспринимается совершенно иначе и более спокойно, но осадок-то остался. Осматривая старую аппаратуру, Билл в неудовольствии кривит рот - скоро сюда вернется истинный хозяин этого места и трех дневников. Стэнфорд получил все, чтобы вернуть себе брата - и это благодаря Биллу. Испытывает ли демон сожаление по этому поводу? Нет?.. В смысле, о чем ему сожалеть? Все равно так случилось бы, а он просто ускорил события.

Билл останавливается перед темным порталом, все еще набирающим энергию, и громко вздыхает, не веря, что сейчас все закончится. Это казалось какой-то странной сказкой, несбыточной надеждой - а теперь все реально и возможно. Странно все это, непонятно. Пока демон созерцает спящую машину, Стэнфорд набирает определенные коды на экране, готовясь к разрушению связи между духом и телом. После того, как операция будет закончена, Билл сможет легко выйти из своего пристанища с былыми силами.

Машина начинает просыпаться, и стоящая перед ней фигурка кажется маленькой и жалкой, совершенно не впечатляющей на фоне этого огромного металлического монстра. Стэн не нажимает на последнюю клавишу ввода, решив, что нужно выйти и сказать пару слов демону, который, не смотря на упрямство и самодовольство, все же помог и даже рискнул жизнью ради выполнения собственного долга. Выйдя к порталу и придержав феску, чтобы ее не унесло ветром в другие миры, Стэн подходит к Биллу. Они оба молча смотрят друг на друга, не зная, что и сказать, пока, наконец, старик не нарушает молчание. Он широко усмехается.

\- Тут-то все и началось, да?

Он гордо смотрит на строение собственного брата, чья сила росла с каждой секундой. Столько воспоминаний связано с ним, был бы тут сейчас МакГакет - все повторило бы события тридцатилетней давности: демон, ученый и брат. Та самая компания, устроившая погром в Гравити Фоллз три десятка лет назад и вызвавшая подозрения у правительства Штатов.

\- Еще недавно ты лаял на меня каждый раз, а теперь, вот... Молчишь. Поумнел что ли?  
\- Не ерничай.

Билл презрительно кривится, когда замечает, как Стэн громко смеется. Он отмахивается от мужчины и с опаской смотрит на портал. Слишком много воспоминаний с этой постройкой связано не только у Стэна - но и у Билла тоже. И причем весьма и весьма неприятных... Они оба лицезреют Машину, из которой скоро вернется _он_. Наверное, это будет легендарный момент. Билл думает о том, что должен позвать Гаап, чтобы посмотреть на это вместе.

\- Гидеон еще отомстит? - осторожно интересуется Стэнфорд у Билла, и тот рассеянно поворачивает голову в сторону, молча кивая. Они оба знают, что этот ребенок слишком проблемен, что его гордыня и зависть принесут городу множество проблем, начиная от нашествия странностей, и заканчивая... о, об этом лучше не думать. - Что ж, отвратительно. Но я ждал какого-то подвоха. Начинать?

Билл еще раз кивает. Стэн возвращается в комнату, к пульту, и нажимает последнюю кнопку, освобождая дух от физического носителя. Шрам на спине у Сайфера вдруг начинает резко чесаться и гореть, на шее раздается какой-то щелчок - наверное, это часть этого странного ненастоящего позвоночника. По крайней мере так кажется Биллу. В этот же момент он чувствует что-то _новое_ , и понимает, что может покинуть это тело.

Стэнфорд выключает машину, когда человек перед порталом безвольно падает на пол, утыкаясь носом вниз. Все, кукла оставлена. Он понятия не имеет, что сейчас делает Билл, находится ли он в этой комнате или же успел сбежать прочь в свой метафизический мир, но его это не волнует. Они выполнили сделку, портал получил энергию, Билл - свой истинный облик. Можно заканчивать.

Перед тем, как уйти, Стэнфорд в последний раз смотрит на машину и тихо вздыхает - он чувствует, что самое страшное только впереди.

* * *

Осень в Гравити Фоллз сырая и холодная, что совсем не удивительно для местоположения их Штата и города вообще. Замечательное лето давно закончилось, близнецы уехали домой, но пообещали вернуться на рождественских каникулах, привезя с собой кучу сувениров из большого города, ну а в хижине Тайн... там жизнь текла своим чередом, повторяясь раз за разом - ничего ровным счетом не происходило. Венди любит такую рутину, она помогает забыться и расслабиться в море собственных проблем и забот, связанных с школой и шумными братьями, которые не дают ей нормально сосредоточиться на нудных учебниках.

В общем, ничего впечатляющего. После лета все казалось скучным и унылым, и оно совсем неудивительно. Это, конечно, если не говорить о том, что теперь в хижине Тайн был новый хозяин... Ну да ладно, черт с ним, с мистером Стэнли, разбираться в причине его молодости относительно брата Венди не хочется - ей всяких аномалий и странностей хватило уже.

Венди молча шагает по улице, держа в руках зонтик - на улице льет, как из ведра, и она спешит поскорей оказаться на работе, где тепло и сухо. И, главное, весело, ругань Стэна из-за его брата - отменное развлечение, потому что начиналось все это из-за какой-нибудь глупости, вроде передвинутого за тридцать лет шкафа и пропажи заначки на черный день.

По дороге она натыкается на черного кота, зорко следящего за дорогой. Врожденная любовь к животным просто не позволяет ей пройти мимо, и Венди, сев на корточки рядом с животным, чешет его за ухом, слыша одобрительное урчание в ответ. Кошек она любит - они, конечно, самодовольные, но прекрасные создания. Прямо как кое-кто... Улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, Венди встает на ноги и следует дальше, жалея, что у нее нет с собой ничего вкусного - иначе бы она покормила животное.

Слыша за спиной мяуканье, Венди оборачивается и видит, что черный кот следует за ней, высоко задрав хвост. Он с гордым видом останавливается рядом с девушкой и трется о ее ноги, то и дело заглядывая в глаза. Усмехнувшись такому наглому коту, Венди качает головой в ответ и идет дальше, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как зверь следует за ней по пятам. Доходит до самой хижины и садится около двери, когда Венди открывает ее. Стэн, конечно, прогонит наглеца, но можно же успеть накормить его колбасой, верно? Пропуская животное вперед, Кордрой оглядывается по сторонам и зовет кота на кухню, где отрезает ему большой кусок от колбасы, а когда та исчезает в пасти животного - еще и сосиску. Кот довольно мяучит и облизывается, Венди машет рукой.

\- Ну, пошел. Пошел!

Она хочет выгнать кота на улицу, но тот наглым образом идет в торговый зал, игнорирует непонимающий взгляд мистера Пайнса, запрыгивает на лавку и широко зевает, вытягивая лапы вперед. Венди лишь пожимает в ответ плечами, когда хозяин хижины поворачивается к ней, она садится за кассу и с довольной усмешкой смотрит на кота. Тот требовательно мяучит и запрыгивает девушке на колени, начиная тереться головой о руку, намекая, чего же он хочет.

Слишком умный кот. Венди с удивлением заглядывает в неестественно яркие янтарные глаза зверя, которые, не мигая, смотрят ей в самую душу, словно пытаясь что-то сказать. Девушка настораживается и щурится - она, кажется, уже видела эти глаза, только вот давно...

Озарение приходит к ней внезапно, и Венди осипшим голосом задает лишь один вопрос, на который кот отвечает многозначительным взглядом и мявом.

\- Билл?


End file.
